


On my way to steal your heart

by Amiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Case Fic, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor being a cute dork, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus only pretends he knows about relationships, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, a bit of angst, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiko/pseuds/Amiko
Summary: Connor's first day at work is a disaster. His new partner, Hank Anderson, hates him for no reason and Connor doesn't know what to do to improve their relationship.But then he also meets Markus and in retrospect his day doesn't seem so bad anymore.DBH AU where everyone is human, Connor starts working at DPD and Markus is working there from time to time as a criminal sketch artist.





	1. That detective is new at work

Hank knew it’s going to be a shitty day the moment  he opened his eyes.

His head was throbbing from a hangover and he felt like the sun behind the window was trying to burn him, even though it was autumn. When he finally forced himself to get up and started to dress up he realized another thing - he run out of coffee. Great, another sign to stay in bed.

And then he discovered that Sumo pissed in his favourite shoes. It’s not like it was his dog’s fault, he needed to take break in a bar after a nasty case and come back home really late yesterday. He didn’t have the time to take Sumo for a walk, hence the piss, but seriously, why he had to choose his shoes for god’s sake?!

“I swear you did it on purpose!”

But the dog only barked and went to sleep. Yup, he was definitely pissed at him. Great, even his dog was angry at him.

So Hank put on other shoes, took his keys and he went to get his coffee at a nearby gas station.

But of course, it wasn’t over.

Walking slowly towards his desk at the Police Station, late as always, Lieutenant Hank Anderson greeted some of his friends, told Gavin ‘fuck you’, as always, and he sat down to start working, already feeling better. Thanks to the coffee he didn’t feel like somebody was hitting his head with a hammer.

“ANDERSON! My office! NOW!”

And the headache was back again.

Hank grunted when he heard Fowler. Hearing his boss shortly after he arrived at work was never a good sign. He threw an empty coffee cup to the bin and went towards Jeffrey Fowler’s office.  It was a room with walls made of glass but Jeffrey rarely had his office visible and preferred to cover it with blinds.

Hank opened the door and quickly realized that Jeffrey was not alone.

Inside was a man (boy?) with brown, slightly curly hair, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He looked at Hank with goofy brown eyes (Hank immediately thought that he looked like a poodle) and slightly nodded at him.

Hank ignored him and looked at Fowler instead.

“What do you want Jeffrey? I just came to work and you’re already giving me another headache.”

“You wouldn’t have had it if you had gone home rather than to a bar yesterday! You’re late again!”

Hank only cursed and crossed his arms. He didn’t like where it was going.

“You know I’m never on time. Cut the crap, what do you want?”

Fowler looked like he wanted to add something, probably remind Hank who the boss was, but instead he looked at the mystery guy in the room.

“Hank, I wanted to introduce you to your new partner. Meet Connor, you will be working together from now on.”

“Nice to meet you Lieutenant Ander-“

“For fuck’s sake Jeffrey! Tell me you’re joking!”

He didn’t even let Connor finish his sentence when he roared at Fowler. He gave him a partner?! His boss knew that Hank preferred to work alone, preferably away from all the detectives and definitely not with a fresh guy.

“You know I like to work alone! I don’t need a partner, especially a young one! What do you want me to do?! I’m not a babysitter!”

“Hank! We have more cases now, everyone is involved in the drug case and we need someone to look over other crimes. You’re the only person free at the moment and I think Connor will learn a lot from you.”

Hank snorted.

“We both know you’re not serious.”

“Alright, I’m hoping that he will be a good influence on you because your disciplinary folder already looks like a fucking novel, Hank! And let’s finish it here before you say too much!”

“Shit, I knew I should have stayed home,” Hank said while he left the office, not even looking at Connor.

***

When Connor woke up he was excited to finally start working at Police Department. He put on his best shirt, styled his hair and left his apartment. He couldn’t wait to meet his new coworkers.

He wished now he stayed at home.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was definitely not happy about the fact that they were partners now. Before his arrival, his new boss, Jeffrey Fowler, briefed him with his new duties and only gave him a few words about Hank.

“He’s a difficult man…but a really good cop. You will learn a lot from him.”

The only thing that he learned from Lieutenant for now was the fact that he hated him. The question was, why?

The detective side of Connor was already curious but he was also…a bit hurt? He didn’t do anything and his partner was already throwing knives at him.

Connor exchanged goodbyes with Fowler and went towards Lieutenant. He only hoped that the man won’t kill him in an instant just for talking.

Hank was sitting at his desk, opening some case files and cursing under his nose.

“Lieutenant, I think I didn’t introduce myself properly. My name is Connor, I was assigned as your new partner.”

Silence. Okay, that was better than shouting.

“I’m really looking forward to our cooperation and I hope I will learn a lot from you.”

Lieutenant ignored him again and Connor was quickly looking for other clues how to force this man to talk. He looked at the empty desk near Anderson.

“Is this my workspace?”

Finally Hank looked at him and pointed his hand at the empty desk.

“Sit there and don’t bother me. I still don’t like this idea and I’m going to deal with it later but for now shut up and do…whatever you have to do.”

Connor nodded and sat down. There was only a computer, few files and a nearly dead cactus, probably left by the last owner of this desk. He placed his phone down and opened the first folder.

“So, what is the case we’re working on right now?” Connor asked while the computer was turning on and Hank glared at him again.

“You mean MY case? Not your business, ask Fowler.”

 _Working with Lieutenant will be definitely hard_ , thought Connor, but he was not going to give up so easily so he gave Anderson  a serious look.

“Lieutenant, my duty here is to work on the cases with you and it’s an order given by our boss so I hope you won’t hinder it.”

Hank finally looked at him with a surprised look, murmured something like ‘motherfucker’ and threw him a folder. Connor quickly grabbed it and opened it.

“The case I’ve been working on is finished. Only a report left to do so it’s not that I’m hiding anything from you. You can read it, study or whatever. Suit yourself and don’t bother me!”

Connor smiled lightly and thanked him. It was definitely a progress. He opened the file while Hank was typing a report on the computer.

It was a homicide.  A man was killing young girls in their twenties. Each of them he met on the internet and then he lured them  to his house, only to kill and then bury in his garden. Definitely a nasty one but Hank, after months of investigating ,finally caught the man and found the bodies of these poor girls.

Learning at the University or simply reading about cases like that in news was different than reading a report with the actual photos. Connor knew what he signed up for when he applied for a homicide department. It’s not like he had a weak stomach. He wanted to become a detective for a long time.

“Lieutenant, I must say you did a really good job there.”

“Oh god, now he’s trying to be nice to me.”

***

Just when Connor thought that his first day at work will be boring, not to mention all his failed attempts at conversation with Hank (the fact that he had problems with social skills was not helpful), they were called to a homicide.

Lieutenant Anderson grabbed keys to his car and Connor followed him, putting on his leather jacket. Finally some work to do.

To his surprise Hank used a rather old car but charming in his own way. As Hank was turning on the engine, the loud music in the car started playing. Connor recognized it as heavy metal music, band unknown to him as he preferred rather…quieter tunes.

“I’m surprised you like that kind of music, Lieutenant,” he tried to start a conversation but Hank only snorted.

“What, you thought I’m listening to some classic music? Country maybe? “ he said ironically and Connor looked at him.

“I’ve never said that. I couldn’t deduct that provided that you didn’t tell me much about yourself, Lieutenant,” he said with a bit of a sass and looked through the window to avoid Hank’s eyes.

“And now he’s a smartass. Great.”

Connor decided to take a chance to get to know better his new partner so he looked again inside the car. He suddenly saw a toy. A ragged bone. Definitely a dog toy.

“You have a dog Lieutenant?”

“How do you know that?” Hank gave him a brief, curious look, as he was still driving and Connor pointed to a toy under his feet.

“There is a toy here.”

Lieutenant only snorted and looked at the road.

“I really like dogs,” Connor said. He must admit, it was a bit desperate way to hold up the conversation but he told Hank the truth. He was really fond of the animals.

“Sumo…That is his name.”

Finally Hank didn’t grunt or snort at him. He finally spoke to him in a normal way and Connor considered it a successful mission. It was a small progress but he couldn’t push more as he saw the lights of police cars in front of a house. The policeman were everywhere and small group of people were there, as well as journalist. Connor wasn’t fond of them as they were always asking too many questions but he understood that it was their job.

Hank stopped the car and looked at Connor. He probably wanted him to stay there but Connor only looked at him innocently and Hank sighed and opened the door.

“Come with me smartass,” he said quietly and Connor followed him.

They quickly avoided the crowd and went towards other detectives.

“Look who’s here!”

A rather young man left the house. He was wearing a hoodie and a jacket, and crossed his arms with a smirk. He had a small scar on his nose and Connor immediately knew that they won’t get along well. Connor may have a problem with social skills but he can recognize such type of person simply based on the body language.

An asshole.

“Gavin, go fuck yourself, I’ve got a job to do.”

“Just like me. We’ve just arrested victim’s wife. Probably the culprit so I don’t know what you’re looking for, old man.”

Hank showed him a middle finger and Gavin looked at Connor instead.

“So, that’s him. Your new errand boy?”

Connor decided to ignore that as he didn’t want to start an argument here, so he only looked politely at Gavin and decided to introduce himself properly.

“My name is Connor-“

“He looks like a poodle. Have fun babysitting, Anderson!”

Gavin didn’t even let him finish as he bumped into him, hitting his arm, and went away.

“Ignore him, we’ve got job to do.”

They went inside. It was a nice house, modern and a rather new one. Inside there was already a lot of other officers and there, in the middle of the living room, was laying a body of a man. Hank went towards one of the detectives and asked about the case.

“Homicide. One of the neighbors called the police. He said that he heard some shouting from inside as the man here, Mark Newman  returned from work. He was living here with his wife, Aurelia. They were married for 3 years and the neighbor said that they were rather sweet couple. Yet, here we are. The husband is dead. When we came the wife was sitting on the sofa with blood on her hands. She probably killed him but we still don’t know the details and what had driven her to kill him.”

Hank nodded and went towards the man. Connor followed him and looked too. The man was killed recently, probably an hour ago. He was pale and he had three stab wounds in his stomach. The blood covered the white carpet, as well as the sofa in the living room. Probably it was thanks to the wife sitting on it.

“Any clues?” Connor asked the officer, and he looked at him curiously.

“We’re still investigating. We have her phone and the neighbor is in the kitchen.”

Connor went to the kitchen. Inside sat a man, probably in his fifties.

“Sir, good afternoon. I wanted to ask you few questions.”

The man looked at him an nodded. He looked tired, probably from all the questioning.

“How long did you know these people?”

“For two years. I’ve been living here for years and they moved in two years ago. Such a sweet couple. They were really nice to me. We lived close by and Mark sometimes helped me at home because I live alone. I couldn’t believe when I heard them shouting at each other. And then the scream. God, I‘ve never herd Aurelia screaming so loud.”

That was interesting. Connor noted it mentally. Why was she screaming?

“You said that it happened after the victim came from work?”

“Yeah, I saw him coming into the house and then heard the argument, and then the scream. I called the police. I wanted to come here but you know, I’m an old man. You never know what was happening there so I decided the police would be the best option. God, I’m glad I did that. Who knows what that crazy woman did to him.”

Connor thanked the man and went to Hank. He was still searching the living room and Connor joined him. It was a room painted in bright colours. Simple couch, few book shelves and some photos from the wedding on the walls. In the middle, in front of the TV was a coffee table. A remote control was there, as well as some newspapers and a bottle of wine with two glasses. Connor looked at the table curiously, especially at the glasses. Both of them were nearly finished. One of them had a trace of red lipstick. The bottle was nearly empty.

“Lieutenant, look here.”

Hank gave him a curious look and went to him.

“What did you find?”

Connor pointed at the glasses.

“There are two glasses of wine, both being used. There is a lipstick on one of them and the bottle is open, nearly finished. Definitely two people were drinking wine.”

Hank looked at it with a frown.

“Maybe they decided to drink and then they started arguing under the influence of the alcohol?”

Connor shook his head.

“Doesn’t make any sense. The neighbor said that they started arguing after the victim came home. There was no time to open a bottle and drink wine.”

Hank nodded and crossed his arms.

“So, the wife was not alone here.”

“There is a possibility,” Connor looked around again but couldn’t find any more traces to confirm his theory. He also saw a crushed vase in the corridor. A trace of a struggle? Hank went back to the kitchen and asked the man if he saw another person, besides the wife, inside but the man didn’t see anything. He only saw Mark entering the house.

Connor went towards the officer who briefed them at the beginning.

“Can I see the phone that you found?”

The officer nodded and gave him the phone in a plastic bag. Connor asked for the gloves from another officer and he pulled the phone out from the bag. He put it under the light and squinted his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Hank joined him and looked curiously at Connor.

“I’m looking at the fingerprints to see how to unlock this phone.”

Hank gaped and wanted him to explain more but Connor saw the pattern quickly. It was an easy one, simply letter ‘L’ and he quickly unlocked the phone.

“If I did it wrong, I could lock the phone.”

“Okay smartass, show me what we got,” Hank said but this time Connor recognized there was more…fondness in his voice? Anderson didn’t say that to offend him.

Connor looked at the phone. It had a photo of the garden as a background image (rather odd, don’t couples always set up their own photos as a background?) and a new message, still unread. It was from her husband, saying that he will be back earlier. He looked at another messages. The other recent one was from ‘Anthony’.

“’I’m coming, wear something nice’, there we have it. She was having an affair,” Hank said out loud and Connor gave back the phone to the officers. He went back to the man in the kitchen.

“Sir, do you know a man called Anthony?”

The man thought for a bit.

“Anthony…yeah! I know him! It was Mark’s friend. He was his best man at the wedding.”

Connor quickly returned to the living room and looked at the photo. There it was. A tall man with dark hair, standing near the couple. Was he the culprit?

“Officer, please tell me, what was the wife wearing when you came here?” Connor asked again the officer and he told him that the lady was wearing a rather pretty, red dress. Connor looked at Hank suspiciously.

“So, it might not be her, although she had blood on her hands.”

“She could have panicked and went to her husband in his last moments, sill shocked.”

“So, what is your theory, kid?” Hank looked at him and Connor thought about it for a bit.

“The wife had an affair. She thought the husband will be late today, hence the wine and the date with Anthony. The gap between the two messages is two hours. She might have gotten carried away a bit and didn’t realize that her husband was coming back. The husband came, saw his best friend and his wife making out and the argument started.”

“They fought a bit,” Hank said and pointed at the crushed vase. Connor nodded.

“Makes sense. Then the argument heated and someone killed the victim. The question is, who?”

“Where is the knife?” Hank asked the officer and he answered him, that it was already taken for a fingerprint check.

“So, it’s either the wife or the mysterious ‘Anthony’,” Hank stated and Connor nodded.

“We caught the wife…but where is the other suspect?”

They both stared at each other and Hank went again to the men in the kitchen.

“You said that you saw Mark entering the house. Did you see anybody leaving it?”

“No, no one left the house. Since I heard the beginning of the argument I called the police and I was observing the house to see any progress. I heard the scream and the police came. No one left the house.“

“Did you checked the basement and upstairs?” Connor asked officers.

“We secured the area, checked the first floor but there was also an attic. We didn’t check it and the basement yet.”

Connor shared a look with Hank and nodded.

“I’m going to check the attic,” Connor said and he took out his gun. He waited for this moment for such a long time.

He crossed the room and started walking slowly up the stairs. Hank went downstairs to the basement. They had to be quiet to not alarm the other man if he was indeed here. Connor tried not to make any sound. The sun was slowly setting and he didn’t have much time. The lighting was already quite dim but he had a rather good sight. Well, almost. He only used his glasses to read.

Connor slowly opened each room. Empty like the officers said. He looked at the ladder to the attic. There was no way that the man wouldn’t notice him opening the door to the attic so he decided to do it slowly, just for safety.

He opened the door and the darkness in the room welcomed him. He shuddered a bit but he wasn’t that scared. He had his gun in front of him and he looked around. There were some furniture, boxes and a lot of places where said man could hide. Great. He scanned the room, slowly pointing the gun in each direction. He checked the old wardrobe and behind the curtain and he almost gave up when suddenly somebody run at him from the other corner.

It was definitely Anthony and he tried to startle him but it was unsuccessful.

“POLICE! Freeze!”

But of course he didn’t listen to him. Seeing that Connor had a gun he went towards the window. He broke the glass, jumped at the roof of the porch and jumped into the garden, running away.

Connor didn’t hesitate for a moment. He did the same thing as Anthony.

Only…his landing wasn’t that graceful and he almost slipped when he jumped to the ground. Great, he hoped nobody saw that but of course the officers gave him a look and Hank was there as well.

“CONNOR! The fuck is going on?!”

He heard Hank as he started running after Anthony.

“I found him Lieutenant!”

“DAMN IT-!”

He didn’t hear him finishing. Maybe Connor wasn’t the best at parkour but he was a quick runner. He quickly started running after the man.

Anthony was running fast but Connor quickly caught up and tried to catch him. The man tried to mislead him in the streets but Connor already heard the sirens of the police cars. Either he would catch him or the police. The man didn’t have a chance.

Anthony tried to push a trash container at him but Connor simply avoided  it and he heard the man cursing. That didn’t work out.

He was already slowing down so Connor knew it was just a matter of time.

In desperation Anthony turned towards smaller alleys where car couldn’t fit but Connor was familiar with these streets. He was from Detroit after all.

So he decided to take a risk. He turned to another alley, knowing it will be a shorter way, and decided to go ahead of him.

He sped up, feeling  his lungs were burning, turned right, then again. He arrived at the end of the alley few seconds before Anthony and he jumped at the man, taking him by surprise and throwing him on the street.

Anthony tried to fight back, but Connor was already sitting on him, pushing him to the ground. Anthony didn’t have a chance. Connor was one of the best fighters and Anthony had to give up.

“DPD, you’re under arrest!”

“Fuck! I didn’t do anything!”

“You’re under arrest on a suspicion of killing Mark Newman!”

“Fuck!”

Connor was cuffing him when he heard Hank’s car and the Lieutenant himself. The other police cars were there in an instant.

“Jesus Connor, what the hell was that!”

“I didn’t want to lose him,” Connor said innocently as he was still holding the culprit. He was breathing quickly and his hair was probably a mess but he did it. He caught him.

He thought Hank would be pissed at him but the old man only sighed and patted his arm.

“Good job kid.”

***

Connor’s day started really bad and he didn’t expect that a homicide case would bond him better with his new partner. Guess that’s what working at DPD looks like.

In the end during the interrogation the wife admitted that it was Anthony who killed her husband. Anthony was reluctant but after it was proven the fingerprints on the knife belonged to him he didn’t have a choice but to cooperate, so he admitted that he killed Mark.

Connor was proud. His first case. He almost smiled when he left the interrogation room with Hank. Too bad it cost poor Mark his life.

“So, smartass. Your first case,“ Hanks said to him after following him

Connor smiled a bit.

“I must say, it was an exciting one.”

Hank nodded and stopped.

“Listen kid…I know I was an asshole this morning…I still don’t like this…partner thing, ’kay? Just…so you know, I’m not angry or anything. Don’t be a pain in the ass and we might…survive this ‘partnership’.”

Connor nodded as Hank was avoiding his eyes while scratching his head. Hank definitely had a difficult character but Connor knew he wasn’t a bad person and he was looking forward to working with. He wanted to add something but then he heard someone.

“Lieutenant Anderson! It’s good to see you!”

Connor heard another voice, a new one.

“Oh, it’s you kid! Another new pretty drawing of some psycho?”

The stranger laughed a bit and Connor finally looked in their direction. He saw a tall man, his height, maybe a little taller, with a dark skin and…Oh god ,his eyes. One was blue and the other one green. Connor has never seen eyes like that before.

Simply saying, he was gorgeous and Connor was fighting with himself to not stare too much. Suddenly it was so hot in here. What was happening to him?

“So, who’s that?”

“Ah, this is Connor. Connor, meet Markus. He’s our criminal sketch artist.”

The handsome man (Markus, Connor corrected himself) smiled at Connor. Why was it getting hotter in here?

“Nice to meet you,” Markus extended his hand and Connor for a moment stared at it, still startled.

Hank gave him a suspicious look and finally Connor cleared his throat and shook his hand.

“Um, hello…”

That sounded so weak. Connor was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got a crush!
> 
> I'm alive with a new fic for a new fandom :"D Anyway, I hope you liked that. I love all RK1000 fanfics here and I wanted to write my own too. I had so much fun writing Hank's and Connor's case and their dynamics. I put some easter eggs here from the game. I didn't want to write the same thing as in the game, hence the different people but similar case. Anyway, this will be a series of one shots? Idk how to call this, but there will be no cliffhangers and no actual plot (the plot is just Markus and Connor realizing that they're in love lol).  
> Next chapter will be probably next week? Or a bit later because I'm going on vacations. I can't wait to read your opinions <3 More Connor x Markus next chapter :D


	2. That detective is addicted to coffee

 The sound of the alarm clock woke Connor up and he tiredly covered his eyes. He wished he could stay in bed but he had to get up. He didn’t get much sleep during the night because he returned late home after the investigation with Hank, and then he couldn’t fall asleep.

Nothing new, to be honest. He was used to sleeping problems.

He shivered a bit when he left his bed. It was getting colder in his apartment and he knew he should start looking for a new one.

When he started his job at DPD, he didn’t have much money. After finishing studies he could only afford this apartment and it was… rather small and was situated in a shabby area. He could take care of himself so the security was not the drawback. It was the heating which, according to his landlord, “didn’t feel like working from time to time”. That’s why he knew he should start looking for something better before winter. If only he had time for that.

He went to his small kitchen to make some hot coffee, so he could wake up properly, and then he started to get dressed. He put on a blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans, and brushed his messy curls away from his face.

As he was drinking his coffee he looked through the window. It was raining today. Rather depressing weather.

After three weeks of working at DPD, things started to get better. Hank, seeing that Connor wasn’t a newbie, has slightly warmed up to him and stopped getting angry at him for no reason. He was a moody person but Connor was getting used to it. They solved a few cases together and Hank appreciated his fresh mind.

Two days ago, both of them were chasing a male suspect who was accused of murdering another young man. It was a rather dangerous chase and Connor tried to follow the runner, but suddenly Hank was in front of them, he must have used another route, and tried to catch the suspect. They struggled a bit and unfortunately Anderson tripped and almost fell from the roof.

Connor didn’t hesitate even for a second as he ran towards Hank to help him. He caught him just in time and Hank, startled a bit, looked at him surprised.

They lost the suspect but Hank wasn’t angry. He thanked Connor and almost smiled at him. Connor didn’t regret his decision.

Not only did his relationship with Hank improve, the half-dead cactus on his desk was slowly coming back to life too.

He looked at his phone. It was late so he put his mug down, grabbed the umbrella, and left his place.

 

***

 

Because Hank and Connor lost the suspect, they had to find him again, which wasn’t that easy. They were currently looking through the reports to look for any traces of their suspect.

They also had to catch up on some paperwork.

“You look like a zombie, kid,” Hank teased him and Connor glanced up at him as he was reading one of the reports.

“We returned rather late yesterday, Lieutenant.”

“Well, get used to it. Go grab a coffee or something. We gotta go investigate again.”

Connor nodded. He had his morning coffee already but it wasn’t working, so he got up and went towards their small kitchen.

Connor frequently made use of it and almost every time he visited the place, someone approached him for a chat. He liked talking with Chris and Jody, the policewoman with whom he shared some jokes. Connor didn’t have many friends as he was spending most of his time learning and he was awkward when it came to meeting new people. So he preferred books. Or internet.

But officers at DPD were different. They were open and easy to talk to and when he said something stupid they laughed but in a nice way. Jody sometimes liked to share some memes with him.

He knew he was the youngest person here and that was why everyone was so nice to him.

Everyone besides one person who was addicted to coffee just like Connor and who liked to occupy the kitchen almost all the time.

Unfortunately, Gavin was present when Connor entered the kitchen today and he had barely stopped himself from groaning.

“Well, well. The dipshit is here,” Gavin said and Connor decided to ignore his insult. Of course he didn’t like this but he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Good afternoon, detective Reed,” he greeted him and went towards the coffee machine.

“You’re here to visit your girlfriend - the coffee machine? I see that you two are rather close.”

 _Not as close as you two are_ , thought Connor but he ignored him again.

“You think you are so smart, huh, Connor?” Gavin tried to provoke him again.

“I’m only making some coffee, Detective. I don’t understand what seems to be the problem.”

When Connor’s coffee was almost done, Gavin stood up and approached him. Connor wanted to take his cup but suddenly Gavin was there and he snatched it.

“Well, thanks for the coffee, dipshit.”

Connor wished he could punch that stupid smirk but instead he only bit his lip and looked as Gavin was walking away towards his workspace. He didn’t know why Reed hated him so much. Probably it was the fact that now he was the youngest one and he was simply jealous. Or he simply was an asshole.

Or rather both.

“Connor, you ready?”

Hank was suddenly here and Connor sighed. There went his coffee.

“I’m coming, Lieutenant,” he said while he went to grab his umbrella. Hank only gave him a suspicious look while he passed him. He didn’t know if Anderson had heard the whole conversation or if he just came in.

In the end, he didn’t ask about it and both of them simply left the station

 

***

 

Connor was getting used to Hank’s taste in music. He still wasn’t a fan of it, but he started to recognize some of Hank’s favourite songs. Like the one that was currently playing.

They didn’t talk much, only exchanged few words about the place they were going to. Apparently, someone called and said that they spotted their suspect here. They immediately decided to go and see whether they could find any clues or, if they were lucky, to catch the man this time.

Suddenly, Hank stopped his car at a gas station. Connor looked surprised.

“Why are we stopping? Your fuel level is almost full, Lieutenant,” Connor said, pointing at petrol gauge.

Hank only sighed.

“Listen, kid. I know you’re new here and you’re trying to be nice to everyone. You’re young, I get it, you don’t want to make enemies at your new workplace but see, not everyone is nice. There are some assholes here in this world and it ain’t your fault.”

Connor looked at him and sighed too.

“So you saw it.”

Hank snorted.

“Gavin is an asshole and he was like that from the beginning. He might be a good detective but he’s a dick and he loves to make fun of people just because the idiot is bored. So remember, saying a few words won’t get you in trouble.”

Connor raised his eyebrows and almost smirked.

“Lieutenant, are you trying to encourage me to insult Gavin?”

Hank snorted again and he looked in the other direction.

“I ain’t sayin’ a thing, kid. You don’t have to be nasty to answer his insults, you sassy bastard. I know you. Now, go get your coffee, smartass. I need your mind fresh. We’ve got a lead to check.”

Connor smiled at Hank. Their relationship really changed in these past few weeks and he liked that he could finally consider Hank his friend.

 

***

 

It was their lucky day. The place they went to was indeed one of their suspect’s hideouts. After a quick look around, they realized that the suspect was still there and they decided to take him by surprise. So they grabbed their weapons and went after him.

It worked, as the suspect was unarmed and Connor quickly ran at him and knocked him down to the ground. He struggled a bit but Connor was stronger and the young man didn’t have a chance as Hank pointed a gun at him. They cuffed him and took him back to the station.

Another case solved, Connor smiled.

At the station the officers congratulated them and even Fowler said ‘good job’ to them. Fowler was giving Hank the ‘I told you’ look every time he and Hank solved a case. It was their longest case and Fowler liked Connor’s influence on Hank. Not only did they solve cases rather quickly but Hank also started coming to work on time. He told Fowler he did that only to avoid Connor complaining that he was late but it was a change for the better. A rather nice one.

As everyone congratulated them, there was of course one person who only glared at them from his desk.

Gavin came up to him the next day, again, in the kitchen.

“Visiting your girlfriend, Connor?”

Connor turned around and saw Gavin. This time they weren’t alone. Chris and Jody were chatting over their lunch, but immediately stopped when they heard who had just came in.

“Gavin, leave him alone, “ Chris said, but Jody silenced him with a wave of her hand, knowing it won’t help Connor.

Connor decided that he had enough of Gavin’s bullshit.

“Detective, sorry to disappoint you but I’m not interested in dating a machine. But I see that you’re in desperate need of ‘her’ so I won’t stand in your way.”

He exaggeratedly moved aside to make space and Gavin blinked at him stupidly.

“So, now you decided to talk back, huh?”

Gavin wanted to do the same thing as always and steal his coffee, but Connor quickly grabbed it.

“I’m sorry, it’s mine. I think a grown up man like you, Detective, is capable of making his own coffee. If not, I can teach you, it’s not that hard,” Connor said that without blinking an eye and Gavin stared at him, shocked.

Jody whistled and Chris looked at Hank who was entering the room with a smug grin. Connor and Gavin were still looking, or rather glaring, at each other so they didn’t notice him.

“Listen, dipshit, I think you don’t know who you are talking to. Should I teach you a lesson, Connor?”

Gavin pointed a finger at Connor who was still holding his cup.

“I don’t think I need it, Gavin,” Connor accented Reed’s name on purpose and the detective was even angrier now.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to call me by my name!”

“Well, I don’t think I gave you permission, too, so I just assumed I should call you with the same familiarity. We’re coworkers after all, Detective,” Connor looked at him, still rather unmoved and he took a sip of his coffee.

Gavin murmured something like ‘fuck’ under his nose and left the kitchen in anger.

“What’s up, Gavin? Cat’s got your tongue?” Hank joked and only then Connor saw him. Anderson smirked and gave him thumbs up.

Connor smiled. One problem solved.

 

***

 

After that, Gavin rarely disturbed him and when he did, it turned into rather funny conversation. Connor was sure that most of the officers were now waiting for their confrontations in the kitchen with amusement.

One problem was solved but there was another thing bothering him at work.

Markus.

They rarely saw each other after that first encounter. Markus was there sporadically, he came only to draw portraits of the missing persons , and beside that, Connor barely knew anything about the man. It was truly a pity.

Sometimes, they saw each other in the corridor and each time Connor wanted to say something more to him. Anything, even start a stupid conversation about the weather, but every time Connor only nodded at him or mumbled ‘hello’ and went the other way, feeling suddenly too hot to breathe.

Hank was giving him suspicious looks every time they met Markus because Connor stayed mostly silent during their conversations. It wasn’t his fault that he was so nervous!

Hank was definitely suspecting something as Connor behaved like that only in Markus’ presence.

Connor wished something could happen to give him more courage to just start a normal conversation with Markus.

And somebody probably heard his pleas. He was walking through the station, thinking about Markus’ beautiful eyes, when suddenly the door in front of him opened with such a speed he wasn’t able to react in time. He cursed as he stumbled from the impact and spilled his coffee all over himself.

“Fuck!” he cursed as he took in his stained shirt.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have opened them so rapidly!”

Connor looked up and he saw Markus. He was speechless. He wanted to say that it was nothing, that it was his fault that he was daydreaming, but Markus quickly realized what had happened.

“Are you hurt? Damn, of course you are! Was the coffee hot? Shit, let’s go to the bathroom!”

Connor, still speechless, allowed Markus to lead him to the bathroom. Fortunately, his coffee wasn’t that hot as it cooled down a bit when he was talking with Chris.

Markus quickly opened the door and lead him towards the sink. They were alone here.

“Quickly, take off your shirt.”

Connor was sure he was dreaming but the unpleasant feeling of his wet shirt told him that it was definitely not a dream and Markus really asked him to take off his clothes. Shirt, to be specific, but still!

He blinked and recovered from the shock.

“Markus, it’s nothing…”

But Markus wasn’t listening to him. He was still worried about him and went to grab a towel to wet it.

“You could have burned yourself! Now, undress!”

Did Markus have no shame? Or maybe it was only Connor who was overreacting. He gulped and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were shaking.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking, Connor. Did I hurt you? Damn, let me help you…”

“No! You don’t have to!”

“Just let me…”

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

Connor didn’t know if he should start laughing or just run away.

Hank was standing right there in the door. He had a serious expression and for no apparent reason he was holding a gun pointed at Markus, whose hands were still on Connor’s half-opened shirt. Markus realized the situation and he looked at Connor horrified, then quickly glanced back at the lieutenant.

“It’s not like that, Lieutenant!”

***

 

See, that was Connor’s luck. When he finally had a chance to start a normal conversation with Markus, it ended up being a coffee disaster.

After Markus explained to Hank that they weren’t doing whatever Hank was thinking, Hank finally lowered the gun and went to grab a shirt he kept here, because of course Connor didn’t have any spare clothes at the office. Markus even wanted to give him his own shirt.

“And what, you will be running around naked?” Hank snorted and Markus quickly agreed that it was not the best idea. He was still rather ashamed of the whole situation, maybe not as much as Connor, but still. He had to go back because he had other things to do and Connor was glad that this horrible situation was over.

Now, sitting in Hank’s t-shirt, which was obviously too big as he was much bigger than Connor, and his leather jacket, he wanted to be anywhere but here. The only one who saw that horrible encounter was Hank but still, it was enough for Connor to want to just run away and never return.

But, unfortunately, he had to work.

“So, Markus, huh?” Hank said with a rather suspicious smile and Connor didn’t even look at him, pretending that he was focused on something on his computer screen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lieutenant,” he replied.

Hank was silent for a moment but of course he didn’t drop the matter.

“Well, I don’t blame you, kid, he’s rather handsome…I think. You don’t often see a guy with  heterochromia.”

Connor groaned. He wanted to go home.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask for his number,” Hank was still going on about it and Connor wanted to slam his head on his desk.

“Lieutenant, please stop. We have work to do!”

Anderson returned to his paperwork and Connor was glad. Maybe it was over.

Of course it wasn’t.

“So, you don’t know how to chat him up? You want to hear some pick-up lines?”

 

***

 

Connor wished he had Markus’ number to simply apologize for yesterday’s disaster and he knew that he could probably get it if he asked at the reception, but he was too ashamed to do it so he decided to drop the idea altogether.

He will do that when they will meet again.

Probably.

Or probably not.

As another day at work went on, thank god without Hank’s teasing, Connor was slowly forgetting about his disaster, but it changed quickly during his lunch break.

“Markus, what are you doing here so early?”

Hank’s suddenly raised voice almost gave him a heart attack and he turned around to see Markus.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. Actually, I’m not here for work. I wanted to see Connor.”

“What?!” Connor quickly cleared his throat, nervous, and Hank smirked.

“Oh, that’s good. It’s our lunchbreak. Go on Connor, have fun!”

Connor gave Hank a  horrified look but the lieutenant ignored him, still smirking, and he had no choice but to go with Markus.

“There is a coffee shop nearby. I want to make up for your spilled coffee.”

“Yeah, that will be great.”

They went together and Connor wanted to start a conversation but he didn’t know what to say so they both stayed silent on their way. At the coffee shop, they ordered their coffee and lunch, and then went to one of the tables.

“I want to apologize for yesterday. I could have seriously hurt you,” Markus said while they sat down.

“No! It’s my fault! I should’ve been paying more attention to where I was going instead of daydreaming!”

“Daydreaming? About what?” teased Markus.

 _About you_ , Connor wanted to say.

“About…a case,” he said instead. He regretted it instantly but Markus only gave him a curious look and smiled.

He had such a pretty smile. Connor decided to take a sip of his coffee to not stare too much.

“Anyway, apart from that, I’m glad that I could finally get an opportunity to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry?” Connor looked surprised. Did he hear that right?

“You’ve been working here for almost a month and we barely talked. I want to get to know you better. I think we’re similar age and… you look like an interesting guy.”

He probably meant it in a friendly way but Connor’s heart was suddenly beating so fast. It was most likely because of the coffee.

“I’m not that interesting.”

“Well, let me be the judge of that. It’s not like I know a lot about you so maybe let’s change that.”

He smiled at Connor again.

“Let’s start over. I’m Markus Manfred .”

“I’m Connor Stern.”

“So, Connor, why do you want to be a detective?”

Connor looked at his coffee again and sighed.

“My dad was a cop and…well, there were other reasons. And what about you? Why forensic art?”

Markus laughed again. Connor wasn’t sure why. Did he say something funny?

“It should be about you, not me, but let’s have it your way.”

“It should be a conversation, not an investigation,” Connor didn’t know why he said that but it made Markus smile again so apparently he did a good job.

“You’re funny! Composite art is my part-time job. My day-to-day job is at an art gallery and museum directed by my father. Well, technically I do all the work now, but my father is still the owner on the paper. It’s called Jericho.”

Connor beamed.

“So, you‘re an artist?” he wanted to punch himself for this stupid question.

“Well, yeah. I like to paint.”

“I wish I could see your work,” Connor quickly bit his tongue. Again, he said something stupid. They barely knew each other and he already asked something that might be personal for Markus. Not everyone wanted to share their work.

But to Connor’s surprise, Markus was rather delighted.

“That’s great! You totally should come over! You will meet my friends!”

Oh, new people, great. Connor didn’t like where it was going.

“Yeah, sure…”

“I can text you Jericho’s address. Let’s exchange numbers so we can set up the date and I will send you the location.”

After all his worrying, getting Markus’ number was… not that hard. In the end, their yesterday’s disaster wasn’t that bad. Connor gave Markus his number and Markus told him he will be waiting for Connor’s message regarding his availability.

They chatted a bit about various things while eating but at last Connor had to go back to the station because his break was over.

“See you soon, Connor!”

Markus waved to him and Connor shyly waved back.

When he returned to the station Hank, gave him a knowing smirk.

“So, how was your date?”

Connor only sighed, smiling a bit.

“Well, I got his number.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! THIS IS INSANE! I was used to 30 kudos after new chapter... but 150?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. It's different, more funny but like I promised, it has more Markus presence and Connor's sass.  
> Also anyone can agree with me that Gavin's way of saying 'fuck' is hilarious? XD
> 
> ALSO BIG thank you to my two lovely Betas - [Darca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darca/pseuds/Darca) and [MissMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) (she's currently writting a Markus/Simon fic "you complete my fate" which is really good - last time boys found a cat! HOW ADORABLE IS THAT?!!!) Go check their works! 
> 
> And in the next chapter we will meet Jericho gang and...Markus pov maybe?? Are you guys curious what our artist is thinking about Connor? ;) See you soon!


	3. That detective is visiting Jericho

Markus was strolling through the gallery, looking around. Tomorrow they were holding Carl’s, his father’s, new art exhibition here. Markus was responsible for all the preparations and currently he was checking if everything was in its place.

He liked his job. He was overseeing his father’s exhibitions as Carl was already an old man in a wheelchair, and sometimes he was also holding his own exhibitions. He didn’t like to show his art publicly as he didn’t consider it good enough, but his father insisted, threatening him by saying that he will not exhibit his own art as well - which was stupid because it was Carl’s gallery.

“Looking around, Markus?”

Markus turned around to see Josh walking towards him. He was one of his coworkers but unlike Markus, who worked at the gallery, he was working mainly in the museum. Currently, he was busy with organizing an Ancient Egypt exhibition, but as Markus’ friend he always made sure to find some time to talk to him.

Markus smiled at him and waited for Josh to come closer.

“I want everything to be perfect, you know me.”

Josh smiled, too, and looked at one of Carl’s paintings.

“It still amazes me that, despite his age, Carl can create such a masterpiece.”

Markus looked at the same painting, still smiling.

“You know him, old body but young spirit.”

Carl wasn’t Markus’ real father. He adopted him when Markus was really young and basically homeless. Markus didn’t remember his real parents - he didn’t want to, because what parents abandon their child at such a young age?

“Are you ready for another big day, guys?”

Both of them turned around to see a woman approaching them. She was wearing a beanie and her hair was braided to one side. It was North, another of Markus’ friends and also a coworker. She was in charge of marketing and she sometimes joked that she was “Markus’ right hand”.

“If you took care of everything, then it will certainly be a big day,” Josh joked and North nodded. Then she smirked and looked at Markus. He didn’t like that look.

“So, Markus. Did you invite your crush?”

There it was.

Of course, he didn’t tell them about Connor. He knew them well and he loved them, but he hated it when they started teasing him. So he didn’t tell them about the handsome detective that he had met at his part-time work.

But he was an artist and of course he’d sketched Connor. And of course it was North who found his sketchbook, now full of drawings of Connor. He wasn’t a creep. He just found Connor really attractive and… inspiring. But North didn’t buy it and now she was teasing him about “Detective Stern”.

“No, I didn’t. He’s busy,” he averted his gaze and looked at the paintings.

“Pity, maybe we would finally learn his name,” she teased.

“Yeah, it’s awkward calling him ‘Sexy Detective’,” Josh added and Markus only sighed.

“You can call him just Detective, you know that?”

“Nah, that wouldn’t be funny. Besides, it’s your crush. It’s not often you can see Markus Manfred hopelessly in love!”

“I’m not hopelessly in love,” he said to her but she only smiled more. There was no way of winning this conversation so he simply gave up.

He wasn’t in love. Yes, he was interested in Connor, but to be honest he still didn’t know much about him. Sometimes they texted but the Detective was indeed a busy man so it was hard to catch him at work to eat lunch or just to chat. The fact that Markus wasn’t a frequent guest at the Police Station wasn’t helping, too.

He hoped Connor would finally visit him. He knew it wasn’t because Connor didn’t want to come but because of his work. It was not like Connor was avoiding him, right?

Markus may act brave and bold in front of Connor but this whole crush was slowly killing him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and caught himself absentmindedly sketching Connor more than once. At the same time, he didn’t want to be too invasive so he gave Connor more space. But honestly, Markus wished for some progress to happen in their relationship.

“Markus!”

The three of them looked at a person approaching them. It was Simon.

Simon was another friend from their little ‘gang’, as North used to call them, and he was working as a tour guide at the museum. He was also organizing classes for children to encourage them to engage in art. Sometimes Markus switched responsibilities with him.

“What’s up, Simon? Why are you in such a hurry?”

Simon ignored North and looked straight at Markus.

“Markus, there is someone waiting for you,” he simply said.

Markus raised his eyebrows. North and Josh gave him curious looks.

“At this hour? Who is it?” he asked surprised.

“It’s a tall guy with a slightly curly hair. He said he’s a detective.”

Markus’ eyes widened and North opened her mouth, elbowing him.

“Is it him?!”

“He looks like a lost puppy,” Simon added and North quickly grabbed Markus.

“That’s him! Why didn’t you tell us that he’s coming?!”

“I… didn’t know that he will be coming,” Markus said, a bit disorientated.

Why was Connor here? He looked at his phone. He didn’t write to him and it was late. Maybe it was work related? It might be, they’re still coworkers after all. But it was weird. The portrait he did today was for Detective Reed’s case, not for Lieutenant Anderson’s.

“Well, he’s waiting for you, Markus, so you better hurry up,” Simon winked at him and North gave him a strong pat on the back.

He cleared his throat and went towards the entrance. The gallery was closed so it was almost empty, only the personnel was present, but there, near the door, was indeed Connor. He was wearing his black leather jacket and a button-up blue shirt with dark, tight jeans. What a look, thought Markus. He needed to focus. He should act more friendly than flirty.

“Connor! What a surprise!”

The detective almost jumped, clearly didn’t expecting him, and smiled at him a bit nervously.

“Markus, hello. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Markus smiled at him and approached him.

“No, the gallery is closed and we are almost finished with work. But why are you here? I mean! It’s not a problem but you didn’t message me or anything…”

Great, Markus, now he will think he’s disturbing you, he thought.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve let you know earlier. I’ve just finished my work and Chris said that you left something and asked me if I could return it to you, since it looked rather important.”

Markus frowned. Left something? He didn’t realize he was missing anything. Then he saw what Connor was holding.

It was his sketchbook.

Full of sketches of Connor.

Shit.

He smiled at Connor a bit awkwardly.

“Oh… Thank you. It’s just… A sketchbook.”

Connor blinked at him as Markus was panicking inside. Did Connor open it? Did he see his sketches? Was he here to tell him to ‘mind his own business’ and to stop being a creep?

“Oh… Well, I didn’t notice what it was but you’re an artist so… It must be important to you,” Connor said while he handed him the sketchbook. Markus quickly grabbed it and Connor gave him a suspicious look.

Markus cleared his throat. He needed to know the answer.

“Did you… look inside?” he asked, trying to sound innocent. Connor only blinked at him.

“No. It’s a private thing. Like a diary, right? That would be a violation of privacy.”

Thank god Connor was a detective and… Well, he was Connor. He wasn’t a sneaky bastard. But Chris said it was an important thing. And he sent Connor.

Oh god, Chris definitely saw it.

But at least Connor didn’t.

“Well, well. Who’s that?”

One problem solved but another showed up. Markus looked at North with his ‘don’t you dare’ look but North didn’t even spare him a look.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m a detective working at the same station as Markus,” Connor introduced himself and North beamed.

“Connor? What a pretty name!”

“Thanks… I guess?”

Markus saw the panicked look on Connor’s face. He didn’t like where it was going either.

“North, don’t you have a lot of things to prepare before tomorrow?”

“Nah, I finished everything. I wanted to say hello to your ‘friend’ here. I’m not alone!” she waved her hand and Simon and Josh joined, too. Traitors.

At least Josh was the reasonable one so he simply extended his hand to Connor.

“I’m Josh, nice to meet you.”

Connor introduced himself and shook his hand a bit awkwardly. One look and Markus knew that he hated crowds. He needed to save him from this disaster created by his mischievous friends.

“I’m Simon. We all work here with Markus. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Simon smiled at him and Connor blinked.

“Finally?”

“Now that you’re here maybe we will show you around? Or maybe Markus will show you his works? Did you see his sketches?” North said to Connor.

“Well, I just gave him his sketchbook back…”

“Really?! And what do you think? I think he captured yo-“

“OKAY! That’s enough, North,” Markus quickly intervened while Connor was looking between them, obviously lost about what’s going on.

“You like to suck the fun out of everything, Markus,” she crossed her arms and Markus looked at Simon and Josh, almost begging them with his eyes to save him.

“I think Markus knows his gallery best so HE should give Connor the tour, right, North?” Simon walked towards the woman and grabbed her elbow, slowly leading her towards their office.

Thanks Simon, Markus thought, smiling at him.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Connor,” Josh smiled at them and joined Simon and North. North was obviously protesting but she finally gave up and waved to Connor, saying goodbye.

Simon only winked at them and then they were gone. Markus sighed.

“I’m sorry for them. They’re really nice but sometimes they can be too much,” Markus looked at Connor who only smiled.

“They weren’t unfriendly… I think,” he straightened his jacket nervously.

Again, there was silence between them and Markus cleared his throat.

“So now that you’re here… I could give you a tour.”

Connor blinked at him, was silent for a few seconds, and then nodded.

“Okay… Since I’m here.”

He was acting a bit weird and Markus hoped that he wasn’t too intrusive.

“My father opens his new exhibition tomorrow so you will be one of his first guests.”

“Oh! That’s… Well, are you sure that it’s okay to show me?”

Markus only laughed, waving his hand to follow him. He was still holding his sketchbook.  
Just for safety measures.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Follow me. It’s my gallery, too.”

Connor went after him and Markus started showing him various paintings. He was prepared before tomorrow but still, he was glad that he could practice a bit with Connor. The Detective was following him, looking at all paintings with interest. Sometimes, he asked questions so Markus was happy that he didn’t bore him.

The exhibition was rather big but Markus wanted to show Connor the main piece which was a really big painting with various shades of blue. Carl spent a lot of time on it.

In front of it was a couch for guests so they could sit for a while and look at the painting. Markus sat there and waved for Connor to join him so he took a seat on the other end.. There was a gap between them, unfortunately, but Markus didn’t close it. It was still too early.

“This one is my favourite. Dad spent a lot of time on it and I love that you can interpret it however you like. You can see a face here but if you look from a different angle, it changes its shape.”

Generally, Markus wasn’t that talkative but when it came to art, sometimes he lost himself. He loved art and he adored his dad’s works. That’s why he could talk about them for hours. It was also his job but he did it with pleasure. Sometimes his friends were making fun of him but he didn’t mind it. Good art needed good appreciation.

But it was a problem because when he started talking he was forgetting about the rest of the world. Like now.

“I’m sorry, I talk too much. I’m just curious, what do you see, Connor?”

The Detective was silent for a moment and Markus decided to give him some time. It wasn’t an easy answer.

But Connor was still silent.

Markus gave him a curious look and his eyes widened.

Connor was silent because… He was asleep.

Was he that boring?!

He blinked, astonished, at the sleeping detective, panicking a bit. He was so boring that Connor fell asleep. At least North wasn’t here to witness it because she would probably be laughing on the floor by now.

Should he wake him up? Of course he should, but it was a bit embarrassing. Markus cleared his mind.

Now that he thought about it, Connor looked tired when he came here. Looking at him closer and under different light, Markus saw heavy bags under his eyes and that his shirt was a bit ruffled. His hair were a bit disheveled, too, more curly.

Connor was simply exhausted, probably after work, and he forced him to look at paintings.

Great, Markus, you are the best. Connor was too nice to decline his offer hence he followed him there.

Or maybe Markus was that boring, that was also a probability.

Either way, he had to wake Connor up.

He cleared his throat but Connor was still sleeping so he gently patted his arm and then Connor gasped quietly, quickly opening his eyes.

“Connor? Are you okay?” Markus asked him with worry and Connor only blinked at him, clearly lost.

“Yeah… I’m… Oh god, did I fall asleep?”

Markus smiled at him and Connor groaned, suddenly getting up from the couch.

“Listen! It’s just… I’m sorry! I have to go back home! I’m… I’m sorry!”

For a half-dead man, he was acting pretty lively and Markus got up, too.

“Wait! Are you sure? You look tired, maybe I will call a cab…”

“No! I’m fine! Really! I have to go..! Bye!”

Markus didn’t even respond because Connor almost ran away from the gallery.

Was he that boring?

 

***

  
“Kid, you’ve been pulling at your hair all morning. You want to be bald that early?” Hank teased him and Connor only groaned in response. He was silent for a moment, still tugging at his hair and looking at the reports.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Hank asked him.

Connor finally left his messy hair alone and looked at the computer.

“Maybe it would be better?”

Hank gave him a curious look.

“If I go bald. Then nobody will want to talk to me.”

Hank rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at his partner.

“Alright, what did ya do this time, huh?”

Connor sighed. It was best to tell Hank. Maybe he will give him some advice.

“Remember yesterday, when we finished the case?”

“It’s still like a big blur for me ‘cause we were here for almost two days without sleeping,  
listenin’ to all that bullshit during the interrogation, but yeah. Glad it’s finished.”

Connor nodded. He was still tired because he couldn’t sleep at night, thinking that Markus probably hates him, but in the end he slept for a few hours and he had his coffee… Or rather coffees.

“When I was going home, Chris approached me. He said that Markus left behind something really important and precious to him this morning. He asked me if I can drop this thing at the Jericho gallery, it was a sketchbook by the way. So… I agreed.”

“Okay, so far doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I was half-dead, Lieutenant. And I went to meet Markus.”

Hank was still listening to him but Connor saw a smirk that was slowly becoming more obvious on Hank’s face. He was enjoying this.

“So I went there, met his friends, and just when I thought that I can meet new people without making an idiot out of myself, it happened.”

Hank was looking at him, showing with his hand to continue as he was curious as to what had happened.

“Markus decided to show me the gallery. His father is opening an exhibition today and he wanted to show me his works. It was really beautiful and I really appreciated all of it until we sat on the couch. He showed me a really big painting and it was really captivating. Then he started talking about it and… His voice was so calm and soothing and… I don’t know when but I fell asleep.”

Lieutenant was looking at him with astonishment and Connor avoided his eyes, then after a moment Hank busted out laughing. Almost everyone at the station looked at them and he heard Gavin shouting ‘shut up’ at Hank. Hank gave him a finger, ignoring him, and looked back at Connor.

“Kid, never change. So what happened later?”

“Well, I was listening to him and suddenly he’s waking me up. Honestly, I don’t know when it happened but he was looking at me worriedly, probably thinking that he was boring, and I panicked. I stood up and… Run home. I didn’t talk with him since yesterday.”

Connor groaned again. He wanted to smash his face into his desk. He couldn’t even focus on all the paperwork he had to do after yesterday’s case.

“He probably hates me,” he said.

When Hank stopped laughing, he sighed and his expression became more serious.

“Listen, you’ll never know unless you talk to him. He’s busy today with all that opening and bullshit, but tomorrow it’s your free day. Go home, sleep for the love of god ‘cause you look like somebody punched you in the eyes, dress up nicely, and call him. Explain that you were half-dead and it’s not his fault. Then go to the gallery. Or watch some movie, I don’t know what you kids do these days. Just… Don’t act like a whiny teenager for fuck’s sake!”

Connor straightened his back. Lieutenant was right. He should stop acting so foolishly. He should talk to Markus and explain himself. It’s not like he had anything to lose. Either way, Markus will understand him or hate him. Great.

“You’re right, Lieutenant. It was really unprofessional of me to mix my private life with work. I will get back to work right now. Thank you for your advice.”

Connor quickly grabbed some reports and Hank gave him a weird look, only shaking his head. He will never be bored with Connor.

 

***

  
During his lunch break, Connor wrote to Markus to ask him if he can meet him on Saturday and, to his relief, Markus quickly replied that he would like to meet.

So on Saturday, he put on his favourite shirt, nice jeans and his jacket. He styled his hair a bit and he decided that he was ready.

Halfway to the gallery, it started raining. Really heavily. And of course he forgot his umbrella.

So when he finally got to the gallery, he looked like a drenched dog. Great, long live his luck.

“Connor! You really came! I almost sent you a message to stay at home because of this weather!”  
Markus greeted him in the entrance and Connor smiled at him nervously.

“Well, I was already on my way so I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Give me your jacket. You’re all wet.”

Connor gave him the jacket, a bit embarrassed, and Markus glared at him.

“Shit, your shirt is wet, too.”

What was with Markus and him in wet shirts?! It was their second time! The universe was against him.

“I live in the building next door. C’mon, I will give you something to change.”

“But it’s not a problem, Markus, it’s warm inside. My shirt will dry quickly.”

“Stop it, it’s not a problem and you will see where we live. Maybe you will meet my dad. He’s hiding at home after yesterday. He said he had enough interactions with people.”

That sounded so familiar. Connor followed him into the corridor and after few minutes, they were in another building. It was behind the offices and Markus inserted his card to open the door. The building looked totally different. It was warmer than the gallery. It looked like… A home. A warm home.

“I live here with my dad but also with North, Simon and Josh. We’re all like siblings to each other, to be honest.”

Connor followed Markus to another corridor, passing a kitchen and a big living room. Paintings were everywhere. Some of them resembled the ones in the gallery but others looked different. Were they Markus’?

“Here we are,” Markus opened the door and Connor was inside his room.

There was a big bed and an open wardrobe with various pieces of clothing, Markus seemed to like fashion as he was always dressed up nicely, and most of the room was covered in canvases or other art supplies. The desk was strewn with drawings and Connor was curious about them, but like he did with the sketchbook, he wanted to have Markus’ permission to see them first. It was a private thing.

Markus went towards the wardrobe and after a minute, he pulled out a blue sweater and brought a fresh towel.

“Put this on. You can use the bathroom, too. Leave your shirt there to dry. I will be waiting in the room at the end of this corridor.” And then Markus closed the door.

Connor quickly wiped his hair with the towel. He tried to do something with them but it was a lost cause. He touched the sweater. It was really soft to the touch and he saw that there were tiny drops of paint on the sleeves. He smiled at that and put it on.

When he was ready, he followed Markus’ instructions and went towards the room. He suddenly heard some voices.

“I told you not to overwork yourself.”

“I know, son, but it’s not like I do a lot of stuff. Let the old man paint,” he heard a chuckle and Connor wasn’t sure if he should wait in the corridor or enter the room but suddenly Markus was in front of him, smiling.

“Carl, I wanted to introduce you to Connor. He’s working at the Police Station as a detective,” Markus said, turning to an elderly man on a wheelchair. Connor slowly entered the room and smiled at Carl.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Manfred.”

“It’s always a pleasure to meet Markus’ friends,” Carl gave Markus a weird look and Markus only smiled while shaking his head. Obviously, Connor was missing something here.

“I saw your paintings yesterday, Mr. Manfred. They were outstanding, especially the blue one with the face. Markus told me a lot about it and I can’t believe you used a special machine to paint on such a big canvas. It’s really astonishing.”

Markus gave him a surprised look. Ah, right. Connor still didn’t tell him that he indeed listened to part of his speech.

“Oh, that’s too many words, boy. But tell me, what did you see?”

Connor had to think for a while. He remembered the painting, obviously.

“I saw… Markus. It’s a picture of him. He was an inspiration for this, wasn’t he?”

Both Carl and Markus looked at him surprised and he blinked. Did he say something stupid again?

Carl suddenly smiled and Markus looked away. Was he embarrassed?

“Well, it’s your interpretation. You can see this picture however you want but thank you for your opinion. I won’t stop you two. The whole place is worth seeing. Not only the gallery but the museum, too, so have fun boys.”

He smiled at Connor and extended his hand. Connor shook it, smiling as well.

When Markus and him both left the room, he looked at Markus curiously.

“Did I say something weird about the painting?”

Markus only smiled at him and put his hand on his back, leading him towards the gallery.

“No, Connor. You didn’t say anything weird.”

Connor suddenly stopped and looked at Markus.

“Listen, before we go on. I’m so sorry about yesterday. I finished a case, a really tiring one, and I had to interrogate all the suspects with Hank for the whole night so I was half-dead when I got here, but I wanted to give you your sketchbook and-“

Connor didn’t finish as Markus interrupted him mid sentence, smiling at him.

“Connor, I understand. I mean, for a moment I was scared that I was too boring but then I saw the state you were in. I should have noticed that you were tired earlier and sent you back home.”

Connor smiled at him.

“But it’s not like I wasn’t interested in the gallery. Also, I was happy to see you.”

Markus beamed.

“Really?”

Connor nodded. Finally, they cleared the air.

“Now, will you show me around the place? It looks so interesting and I really want to see all of it.”

 

***

  
After that, they’ve spent the whole day together. Markus showed him the gallery, told him a lot about each piece of art and Connor was astonished seeing Carl’s work. He rarely visited galleries and he couldn’t say that art was his hobby, but it’s not like he didn’t like it. It was intriguing.

When they went to the museum, they met Josh and Simon and the two of them told Connor more about the Ancient Egypt exhibition. Both of them were friendly with Connor and he could relax a bit in their presence.

Markus invited him to eat dinner with them and Connor thought to decline at first, not wanting to be a burden, but then North approached them and said that she would be terribly hurt if he wouldn’t eat with them so he agreed.

It was a pleasant meal with Markus and his family. Connor listened to all their conversations with interest.

It was such a nice change from his silent, small apartment.

“Did Markus show you his art, Connor?” North asked suddenly and Connor shook his head.

“No, I only saw Mr. Manfred’s works,” he answered.

“Oh, call me Carl, son,” Carl put his hand on his arm and smiled at him as Connor was sitting next to him. Connor smiled back.

“Well, you should show him some of your works, especially your sketchbook, Markus,“ North winked at Markus and Markus almost choked on his food. What was it with North and that sketchbook?

So after dinner, Connor went with Markus to his room again and Markus showed him some of his paintings.

They were good. All of them, and Connor couldn’t find words to truly describe them. But he complimented Markus on his works anyway.

“And what is this?”

Suddenly, Connor saw a drawing on a piece of paper or rather a messy sketch, but it  
looked… familiar? He approached it. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was he looking at a sketch of himself? No, it couldn’t be.

But then Markus quickly covered it with some book.

“It’s some garbage… It’s nothing.”

Connor wanted to say something but then he saw the clock.

“Oh, it’s getting late. I think I should go. Thank you for this day, Markus,” he smiled at him and Markus only waved his hand.

“Don’t mention it. We should do it again some time. You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Even in the middle of the night?” Connor joked. Why did he say that?!

Markus looked at him surprised and then with a sly look, he crossed his arms.

“Well, especially in the middle of the night.”

Both of them looked at each other. Was that flirting? Connor smiled and pointed at the sweater he was still wearing.

“I think I should give this back to you.”

“No! You can keep it! I will give you back your shirt, it’s probably dry already.”

Markus went towards his bathroom for the shirt and Connor observed him.

“You don’t want me to change my clothes? Last time you were really eager to take off my shirt.”

Wait. Did he say that out loud?!

Markus looked at him surprised. Was he blushing? Connor blinked. Oh god, he really said that. He grabbed the shirt from Markus’ hands.

“Well, I think I should go. I will…return the sweater at the station then.”

Markus blinked again and cleared his throat.

“No! Like I said, keep it.”

“Markus, I’m not homeless. I have clothes.”

“Yeah but…It looks nice on you. Keep it as a present. For the ruined shirt…That I was so eager to take off of you.”

Now that was definitely too much for Connor for one night.

“Okay. Once again, thanks for today,” he said while they were leaving Markus’ place.

“You should drop in more often, Connor. Really, you’re welcome here.”

Connor looked at Markus in the entrance. It was dark outside but the lights from the gallery made Markus’ eyes even more beautiful, if it was possible. He was really handsome but definitely out of Connor’s league. The detective smiled and exchanged goodbyes with Markus.

At home, he was welcomed by silence.

Such a different place from the Manfreds’ house. He took off his leather jacket and touched his warm sweater. Curiously, he pulled the material towards his face and sniffed it.

It smelled like paint and Markus.

Connor smiled.

He took a quick shower, put on his pajama pants and t-shirt, and tried to fall asleep. He couldn’t as it was a bit chilly in his apartment so he put on Markus’ sweater again.

He felt warmer.

He quickly fell asleep and slept through the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but here it is! New chapter! :D What do you think? Did you like my version of Jericho?  
> I'm really enjoying writing this and I cannot wait to write more. Next time we will have a more serious chapter with Hank, but still, Connor and Markus will continue their awkward romance. Also if you think Markus will be the flirty one here, then you're wrong. Our boy Connor only starts ;) 
> 
> I posted on my tumblr a little comic from this chapter, you can see it  
> [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com/post/177744755627/a-scene-from-chapter-3-from-my-dbh-human-au-fic)
> 
> You can also write to me on twitter:  
> [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)
> 
> See you soon!


	4. That detective is having a serious talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me soo long to post this chapter!
> 
> Few warnings for this one. It's different that the three previous ones. It's more serious, contains talk about child death, heavy drinking and depression (yes, it's about Hank's past ) but also mentions of abuse (say hi to Amanda, bitch)

Connor walked to the station a bit later than usual. His bus was late and traffic was a nightmare. He hated being late but it’s not like he had a choice - he had to take the bus because his apartment was a long way from the station.

Even being late, Connor noticed that his partner’s desk was empty. Hank was usually late to work so Connor wasn’t surprised. The Lieutenant frequently visited bars after his shift and then he had problems with waking up thanks to his hungover.

His mood in the morning was almost always cranky so Connor learned not to bother him much at times like this. He didn’t know why Hank was drinking so much. Something must have happened in the past because he knew that Hank used to be one of the best detectives in Detroit. He was part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down dealers, but the person Connor met was a broken man.

Now it was getting better, Hank talked with him more, even teased him, and appreciated their partnership, but to be honest, Connor didn’t know much about his partner. He knew that he had a dog - Sumo, but Connor still haven’t seen him in person. He knew what music he was listening to, but that was it. Connor didn’t know if Hank had a family or if he was in a relationship. It’s not like it was his business but Hank knew about his crush on Markus so it would be a nice change to have something to tease the Lieutenant about.

“Connor!”

Connor didn’t even sit down when Fowler called him from the door to his office. It wasn’t a good sign.

“Yes, Chief?”

“I still don’t have the report from your last case!”

“But Lieutenant Anderson was-”

“I don’t care, I want it before midday,” and he went back to his desk.

Great, he knew he shouldn’t left Hank with this report to finish. He sighed and finally sat dawn. He looked at his cactus which was back to living. He was happy that this little plant didn’t die.

He looked at his phone. He had one message from Markus, asking him if he had time to eat lunch together. Sadly, he will probably have to refuse his offer because he had that report to finish as well as other paperwork. If only Hank didn’t neglect their work.

While he was drinking his coffee, finishing his report, and sighing all the time because he didn’t go to lunch with Markus, Hank remained absent. Connor was looking at his partner’s empty desk with a concerned look.

Was he sick?

After another hour, he finally wrote Hank a message, asking him if he was indeed sick but the Lieutenant didn’t answer. It was a bit weird because he expected a reply like “Fuck off” or “Not your fucking business” but he wrote neither of that.

“Chris,” Connor approached the officer in the kitchen after he finished the report, “Do you perhaps know where Hank is? He’s ignoring my messages and he’s still not here.”

Tina Chen, an officer, was also present and both of them shared a weird look after Connor asked the question. Tina only smiled at him and threw away her empty cup to the trash, leaving Chris and Connor alone in the kitchen. Connor and Tina rarely talked but it was still a bit weird for her to ignore him.

That left Chris who smiled nervously.

“Maybe he’s sick,” he said.

“I don’t think so. He would inform me or at least Fowler.”

“Maybe he’s sleeping?”

Connor frowned and crossed his arms.

“All day? No, it’s...Well, maybe you’re right. Maybe he will come later for a night shift.”

Chris sighed, playing nervously with his cup and finally looked at him.

“Look, kid, I don’t think he will come to work today…”

“But why?” Connor insisted. He only wanted to know because he was a bit worried. Hank neglected his work but when Connor messaged him when he will come to work, Hank always responded with rude messages or at least an emoji.

“It’s just…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just tell him Chris,” Gavin entered the kitchen, walking straight towards the coffee machine. Connor gave him a curious look.

“Well, maybe you will tell me, Detective,” Connor suggested.

“There is one day a year when the old prick is absent and probably wasted in some bar, but to be honest I’m not blaming him for it.”

Now Connor was more curious. Even Chris stood up.

“Gavin-”

“Why, Detective?”

“Because today is the anniversary of his son’s death, that’s why.”

Connor was shocked. It wasn’t something that he expected. He didn't know that Hank had a son and that he passed away. That explained a lot when it came to his behaviour.

“What, Chris? Don't give me that look. It’s not like I told him the biggest secret of the universe. He should know.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Thank you, Detective Reed. I appreciate that you informed me,” Connor nodded at Gavin and the man gave him a disgusted look and shrugged.

“Shit, Connor, don’t act so nice or I will puke.”

“Don’t get used to it, it won’t happen again,” Connor said to him and then left the kitchen. He heard Chris started talking to Gavin, probably about what he said to Connor, but he ignored them. He still didn’t like Reed but at least he informed him about the reason for Hank’s absence... In his own way, of course.

When Connor sat back down, he looked again at the empty desk near him. Why didn’t Hank tell him? Now everything was clear for him. The drinking, his messy appearance and rather obvious signs of depression. He didn’t know how old Hank’s son was when he died and when it happened. Was it recently?

Until the end of his shift, Connor couldn’t focus on his work. He kept thinking about Hank. What was he doing? Was he drinking himself into oblivion in some shabby bar? Or maybe he was at home? He was worried about his partner. After all, he considered Hank to be his friend and Hank was always open minded when Connor was troubled.

He had to know if Lieutenant was okay.

“Chris!” he approached the officer when he saw that he was leaving. Chris looked at him awkwardly.

“What’s up, Con?”

“Do you perhaps know where Hank goes drinking? Or maybe you know his address?”

Chris sighed.

“I don’t think he’ll want to see you or anyone. Leave him alone, go enjoy your evening. Go on a date or something. You know I know somebody–”

“Chris, please. I need to know if he’s okay.”

Chris looked at him and shook his head, almost smiling.

“You won’t give up, eh? Fine, Hank should be licking Fowler’s shoes for giving him a partner like that. You’re a really good kid, Connor,” he patted Connor’s arm and Connor smiled at him.

“So, the address…”

***

 

Connor started with Hank’s house but as he predicted, the place was empty and dark. He heard only dog’s barking when he ringed the doorbell so he gave up and decided to visit other places that Chris provided him with.

He only hoped that Hank wasn’t lying on the floor unconscious but his house was dark and silent. Even his car wasn’t there.

The first bars he visited didn’t help much. Hank wasn’t in any of them. In one of the bars he had to pay the barman for information only to hear that the last time Hank was there was last week. There went his money for lunch he didn’t eat today.

In the second bar the barman told him to ‘mind his own business’ and that he didn’t remember all his visitors, but one of the man drinking a beer nearby told him to visit the Jimmy’s bar.

So he went there, surprised by how many bars Hank frequented and almost gave up when he saw no sign of the Lieutenant. The bar was smaller and the barman much nicer. He told him finally that, yes, Hank was there but left a while ago. He also told him to look around a playground next to the bridge nearby. Connor thanked him and considered tipping him for that, but he still had to pay for the bus ticket so he only smiled at him in gratitude.

The weather was getting colder and colder and Connor hoped that it won’t start raining. It was October after all, which reminded him that he should start looking for a new apartment.

Lost in his thoughts and considering giving up here to check Hank’s home again, he saw the Lieutenant sitting on the bench. Like the barman said, he was near a playground and he was watching the view of the river. Connor sighed in relief and he slowly started walking towards him. He wondered if this was a place Hank used to visit with his son.

Hank didn’t see him and Connor noticed few bottles of beer near him. So he was drunk. Connor had to be careful.

“Hiding from the world, Lieutenant?” he greeted him as he came into his view. Hank gave him a surprised look and cursed.

“Fuck! What the hell are you doing here?! Or am I that drunk that I hallucinated you, you little shit,” he groaned and Connor smiled lightly. He went towards him and sat on the opposite end of the bench.

“I’m real, Lieutenant. I was worried about you. You ignored all my messages.”

“Well, smartass, you’re a Detective so you should’ve understood that as ‘I don’t want to speak with anybody’, you asshole,” he snorted and took another sip of his beer.

“I got that, Lieutenant, but I was still worried,” Connor looked at him.

Hank sighed as he was still watching the view in front of him.

“May I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?”

“Well, since you are here, go on.”

“Why here? I visited all the bars and your house, but I found you here.”

Hank was silent for a moment and Connor worried that he had crossed a line with his question. He waited for Hank’s answer considering an apology to him.

“I used to come here a lot... before...,” Hank didn’t finish and took another sip of his beer. To his surprise, it was empty.

“Before your son died?” Connor asked and finally Hank looked at him.

“Who told you?”

“Gavin.”

Hank snorted.

“Well, asshole can’t keep his mouth shut.”

He wanted to take another beer but Connor was faster. To Hank’s surprise, Connor took the bottle and opened it, then he handed it to Hank.

“Shouldn’t ya say somethin’ like ‘You shouldn’t drink that much Lieutenant’,” Hank tried to mimic his voice, which was rather hilarious with his drunken voice, but Connor only smiled.

“Not on the day like this, Lieutenant.”

Hank took the bottle and shook his head, returning his eyes to the view.

“Ahh…What do you know, kid…” he murmured. Connor looked at the bridge in front of them too. It was a beautiful sight. Detroit was glowing with the lights in the dark and the view was reflected in the river.

“I lost somebody, too, Lieutenant. I know how it feels,” he whispered.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay Lieutenant, it was a long time ago.”

Both of them were silent again. It was late, after ten in the evening, and the place was empty. Connor only heard some cars from the distance and the squeaking of the swings behind them. He waited for Hank to start speaking as he knew that even if the old man wanted to be alone, talking was way better than keeping all emotions inside. He didn’t know when his son died but Hank was still mourning.

“His name...was Cole. He was only six when he died. We were driving back home. It was late and it was snowing very hard. A truck skidded on an ice sheet and hit our car. The truck hit Cole’s side…We went to the hospital but the doctor... Fucker was high on the drug, Red Ice. We had to wait for another one but it was too long... Cole didn’t make it.”

He took a gulp of beer and Connor lowered his head. No wonder that the Lieutenant was drinking so much. Poor kid was only six. Still so young…

“Funny, isn’t it? I was part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down on dealers that distributed that shit yet some of the fuckers are still selling it. The thing that promoted me to the Lieutenant also took my son away... I couldn’t look at myself. Hell, even my wife... She left me after Cole’s death, blaming me…”

He didn’t finish the sentence but he didn’t have to. Connor stared at him with a serious look.

“Lieutenant, you shouldn’t blame yourself for that. It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was my kid, Connor. Of course I blamed myself for it. I still do. I was the driver... It was many years ago but I can’t forgive myself. I drink, I try russian roulette but still I don’t have balls to end this shitty life.”

So the Lieutenant had suicide tendencies. Connor didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t that great at comforting people but he was trying his best.

“Lieutenant, I-”

“You know, he could be around your age now… It’s stupid but I hated you when I first met you because you reminded me a lot of him… Shit, he wanted to be a detective too, you know? He was saying that one day we will work together....”

Hank almost smiled, looking at the bottle in front of him, and Connor smiled, too. Hank wasn’t that hateful towards him at the beginning. Yes, he was harsh but Connor didn’t blame him that much. He thought that Hank was just like that. But slowly the man opened up to him and now he was speaking to him in a friendly way. It showed that Hank didn’t hate him anymore.

“I think that he would be a good detective... Maybe lieutenant one day... Just like his father,” Connor said quietly and Hank only smiled more, covering his face with his other hand. Was he crying? Connor didn’t comment on that as he looked away to give this man a bit of privacy. Hank was probably moved by his words but he meant that. Hank was a great partner and Connor did learn a lot from him.

Hank took a deep breath and then a sip of his beer.

“Okay, kid. And... What about you?”

Connor looked at him and blinked in surprise.

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, boy…”

Connor smiled to him and he played nervously with the sleeves of his leather jacket. He didn’t talk about his past with anyone but Hank shared his story with him so he felt he should do the same, even if the Lieutenant was drunk. Maybe it was better that he was drunk.

“I...I lost my parents when I was a child. My mother died first after giving birth to my brother. He’s three years younger than me.”

“Shit, kid…”

“It’s okay... At least I have some memories with her but my brother... He didn’t know her. Our father took care of us. He was a good father... He was working as a Police Officer. Back then we were living in a different city. It was hard for him to be a father and an officer but he always found time for us. When I was seven and my brother four, he died. He was shot by a member of a gang. The guy went to prison but unfortunately my dad didn’t make it to see that.”

Connor had to pause here for a moment. He still remembered when he was at home with their neighbour who was babysitting them, and he opened the door to a police officer, smiling sadly at him. It was hard for him to understand that his father won’t be back but it was even harder for his brother who was crying all night, screaming for their dad.

“Being a cop and a parent is the hardest job,” Hank commented. He looked at the beer bottle and offered it to Connor to take a sip but Connor declined.

“Not today, Lieutenant. Someone has to drive you back home.”

Hank snorted and Connor stared at the city in front of them. Hank was waiting for him to continue.

“Anyway, we became orphans. We ended up in an orphanage but not for a long time. A woman named Amanda wanted to adopt us. Surprisingly, she wanted both of us. I was happy back then because I didn’t want Nines to spend his whole childhood in an orphanage.”

“Nines?” Hank gave him a curious look and Connor smiled.

“His real name is Niles but I call him Nines because he was born on the ninth of September at nine o’clock.”

“Smart one,” Hank snorted.

Connor was silent for a moment as he was trying to find words to describe what happened later. He was still playing nervously with his sleeves.

“So we had home, food, a bed to sleep in. We moved here to Detroit and started school. I liked studying. I was always an outsider... Always with a book rather than a friend beside me. I was a good student. I wanted to make her proud, to show her how much I appreciated the fact that she gave us a home. And she was proud of me...for a time.”

He had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath. It wasn’t easy to talk about this, even with Hank.

“She wanted me to be perfect and I was trying really hard to be that for her. But sometimes it was just...too hard. I couldn’t be perfect at every subject at school and the additional classes she chose for me were too much. I didn’t see it back then, I was still young and I thought it was my fault. I was scared that she would throw me away so I tried my best... The things became even worse when Nines started school. You see, he’s a real genius and way smarter than me in some areas, even being younger than me. So she started to compare us. Always telling me that Nines is younger but is still better than me... I started feeling worthless. Everything I did was not enough…”

“Jesus, kid. That woman sounds like a devil,” Hank looked at him surprised and Connor shuddered.

“I...I can’t call her that. I used to see her as my parent. The things started getting more complicated when I was finishing high school and I wanted to apply to a police academy... To become a Detective but she didn’t like that much. She said I won’t make it, that I was too weak because I used to be sick a lot. We had a fight.”

He stopped here again. He still remembered that disappointed look on her face.

I gave you everything and you still don’t appreciate that. You disappointed me, Connor.

He wanted to hug himself but he only took another deep breath.

“But Niles... She was good for him. He didn’t remember our mother so he started calling her ‘Mom’. To me she was always ‘Amanda’. He didn’t understand my problem, he said that I was exaggerating. I can’t blame him but it hurt. So when I got accepted into the academy, I packed my things and left both of them. Amanda tried to contact me, saying that I’m making a mistake, that I will regret this and that it’s not for me, that I’m too weak. My brother, on the contrary, didn’t try to contact me at all. She said that he’s angry at me that I left him...I...I’m still feeling guilty. I left my little brother with her even though she was good for him... I left him there. I was...I am responsible for him but he doesn’t want to speak with me, saying that I betrayed him.”

He remembered his brother’s face when he told him he wanted to move out. They had a fight but back then Nines didn’t think that Connor was serious, so he forgave him.

Connor remembered that hurt blue eyes.

“I’m still feeling guilty for leaving him, Lieutenant. Just as you are feeling guilty for killing your son. I... We are living in the same city but I just can’t go and visit him knowing that he still hates me. I know I should try and go but... I’m scared that he’s still angry at me and I–”

“Kid, hey, it’s okay,” Hank squeezed his arm and only then Connor realized that his voice started shaking.

“I still see his hurt face in my dreams. I can’t sleep because of that guilt.”

He took another deep breath. He couldn't start crying right in front of Hank. It was Hank who needed his support, not him.

“Shit, I should be the one comforting you, Lieutenant. Not the opposite.”

Hank smiled at him.

“Look at us, kid. We’re both fucked up by life. Perfect partners.”

Connor chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair with his hand.

“Yeah, you’re right, Lieutenant.”

“But seriously, Connor. Did you talk to someone about this?”

“Well, I’m talking with you.”

“I mean, did you consider maybe meeting a psychologist?”

“Well, Lieutenant, did you consider AA meetings?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Connor chuckled but he saw that Hank was smiling as well.

“You still don’t want that beer?”

Connor shook his head.

“No, I still need to drive you home, Lieutenant.”

“It’s Hank, dumbass,” Hank snorted, taking a sip of his beer. “We are not at work so you can stop with this ‘Lieutenant’ shit.”

Connor smiled at him. He was relieved.

“Okay, Hank.”

***

 

Connor allowed Hank to finish his beer and then decided to call it a night as the Lieutenant was pretty wasted. He helped him walk to his car, grateful that Hank parked nearby, and Connor took his keys. He knew where Hank lived so he allowed Hank to sleep during the drive. It wasn’t the first time he used Hank’s car, he did it a few times before during their cases when Hank was too tired to drive.

He parked in front of the house and he woke Hank up. He tried shaking him but the man was still snoring so he slapped him in the face.

“Wake up, Lieutenant, I can’t carry you to your house.”

“What the fuck you doin’, jesus, kid,“ he growled but he listened to Connor and tried to get out of the car. Connor was quickly near him and walked him to the house. Hank tried to open the door but he had problems with the keys, too, so Connor quickly did it himself.

When he opened the door, he saw a gigantic Saint Bernard dog barking at him. He would step back if it wasn’t for Hank leaning against his shoulder. The dog barked again and went towards him.

“Easy, Sumo,” he quickly remembered the dog’s name, “I won’t hurt Hank, I’m only helping him.”

“Helping, my ass. Sumo, attack,” Hank murmured but the dog only barked and waved his tail in a rather friendly way. Connor smiled and allowed the dog to sniff him. He closed the door with his leg and looked around. He was in the living room and in front of him was an open kitchen. It was a small place.

He turned the light on.

“Jesus, Connor, warn me next time,” Hank squinted his eyes at sudden light.

“Sorry, Hank. I need to take you to your room.”

“On the left.”

The place was rather messy but it wasn’t a surprise to Connor. He didn’t have much time to look around though as he was trying to maneuver Hank to his bedroom. They entered the room and went towards the bed where he helped the old man sit and then take off his jacket and shoes. He pushed Hank slightly to make him lie down.

“I didn’t think you will be my babysitter, smartass,” Hank murmured as he was lying on the bed, pillow squishing his face. Connor smiled.

“I’m only aiding my friend in need. You should be sleeping, Hank. It’s long past midnight and we have work to do in the morning.”

Hank murmured something but Connor couldn’t understand it completely. Something about him being a pain in the ass. Connor went towards the corridor but as he was closing the door, he heard Hank again.

“Connor, don’t be like me. Forgive yourself and don’t let guilt eat you up. You’re a good kid and even better detective.”

Connor stopped for a moment. He felt that his hand shook again and he had to clear his throat.That really meant a lot for him.

“I...Thank you, Hank. Goodnight.”

But Hank was already snoring so Connor closed the door, smiling. He entered the kitchen. Sumo looked up at him and approached him. Connor smiled again and knelt in front of the dog. He petted him behind his ears and the animal licked him on the face.

“I think your owner is a mess but a good person.”

The dog only barked in response and Connor scratched him again. He was a really lovely creature.

 

***

 

When Hank opened his eyes all he wanted to do is to close them again. A headache was already killing him but at least his curtains were closed. He groaned and took the ringing phone in his hand to turn off his alarm clock. He wanted to put it back on his nightstand and then he saw a glass of water as well as an aspirin pill there.

He suddenly remembered what happened.

It was Cole’s death anniversary.

Obviously he went to Jimmy’s bar to drink.

Then he had to leave Jimmy’s and went driving to his and Cole’s favourite place.

Then Connor found him.

Then they talked and the boy took him back home.

Was the water and the painkiller his work? Hank smiled. That boy was sometimes too good to be real. Little shit making him all emotional. He swallowed the pill and downed it with the water. He looked around to find something to wear among the shirts on the floor but the floor...was clean. Weird, he always throws his clothes around the room. He got up and went towards his wardrobe. Surprisingly all his shirts were there, arranged on the hangers. Was that Connor’s work as well?

He put on some clothes and went towards the kitchen to feed Sumo and maybe eat something. He stopped when he entered the kitchen.

“What the fuck?”

He remember his kitchen dirty - full of old dishes and pizza boxes as well as beer bottles. But now it was clean. No dirty dishes in the sink. All pizza boxes thrown away. Fuck, even Sumo had food in his bowl. Did Connor do all of this?! Even his living room was cleaned.

“Jesus, this kid,” he brushed his hair with his hand. Sumo barked at him from his place, wiggling with his tail happily.

“He even fed the dog, fuck.”

They came back late yesterday and he still cleaned his place. Did Connor even sleep?

The answer was right in front of him when he entered the station. From the entrance he could already see Connor yawning at his desk and fighting with himself to keep his eyes open. This kid was such a mess. Hank appreciated all the effort he did for him but, fuck, the kid should take care of himself, too.

Hank felt responsible for him because of yesterday so he went to the kitchen, made a coffee and put the steaming mug in front of Connor. Poor guy didn’t even notice that Hank arrived at work.

“Lieutenant! It’s good to see you!”

“Yeah, kid. Pity I can’t say the same. You look like a fucking panda. Did you even sleep last night?”

“Of course I did,” Connor looked at him surprised and then he took the mug, “Thank you for the coffee.”

“No problem, kid,” Hank said and he sat down at his desk. He still felt like he should thank Connor somehow.

“Also, yesterday I finished the report Fowler asked us about. You don’t have to do it.”

Shit, he totally forgot about it. Congratulations, now he felt even worse.

Connor was back to whatever he was doing, sipping his coffee occasionally, and Hank started his own work. He cleared his throat after a while.

“Listen, Connor. I really appreciate what you did yesterday,” Connor opened his mouth to probably brush it off but Hank silenced him with his raised hand. “Do you perhaps...want to eat lunch together? Only if you don’t have a ‘date’ with Markus because I won’t stand in a way of your stupid crush-”

“Hank, I would love to,” Connor smiled at him. Jesus he really looked like a panda right now.

“Anyway, I didn’t know that you painted,” Hank pointed at the blue sweater Connor was wearing. It had spots of paint on the sleeves.

“Oh, it’s not mine. It’s Markus’,” Connor said and went back to work, trying to ignore Hank but the Lieutenant only smirked. He couldn’t resist teasing the kid.

“I didn’t know that your relationship is on THAT level, kid,” he teased him.

“Lieutenant, I have no idea what you’re talking about and it’s not like that.”

“Sure,” Hank smirked at him.

“My shirt was wet and Markus gave me his-”

“Hold on! What is with you, Markus, and wet shirts?!”

“Well, Lieutenant, you tell me that.”

Little shit.

***

 

“You rejected my lunch invitation twice, should I feel offended?”

“Well, I’m eating lunch with you now. You can’t live without me, Markus?”

The look on Markus’ face was priceless and he almost choked on his food. Connor realized that he said something inappropriate again. He should think twice before speaking.

“I...Uh...It’s just that I wanted to talk with Hank. His last two days were rather awful.”

“Oh, shit. Now that you’ve said it, I remember. It was his son death anniversary, wasn’t it?”

“Woah, everyone knew beside me. But yeah, it was. I went looking for him and then we talked a lot. He told me about his son and how he lost him and I told him about my parents’ death. He was pretty much wasted so I helped him go back home and-”

“Wait, Connor. Your parents are dead?”

Markus was looking at him worriedly and Connor realized that Markus didn’t know that about him. He didn’t want people to pity him just because he lost parents at young age so he didn't like talking about it. He didn’t know why he even mentioned it and now Markus was giving him this...look. Like he was a broken doll.

He hated that.

“It was a long time ago. Stop looking at me like that. I’m not gonna cry,” Connor went back to eating.

“It’s just that I didn’t know. I’m sorry to hear that, Connor. If you-”

“Can we not talk about this right now?” he hated that he almost raised his voice at Markus. It wasn’t Markus’ fault but Connor wasn’t ready to talk about this again. Maybe one day when they got closer.

“Okay, I’m sorry, Connor.”

Now Connor felt stupid that he ended their conversation so quickly. He really didn’t know how to talk with people.

“You still don’t know much about me and I still don’t know much about you but... We can change that by starting with more casual topics.”

To Connor’s relief, Markus smiled at that. Great, maybe he didn’t screw up that much.

“So I forgot to ask back then when I visited you, but that drawing you had on your desk,” Connor realized that Markus stopped eating. Was he talking about something inappropriate agan? But he was really curious.

“What about it?” Markus asked nervously.

“Was it...a sketch of me?”

There it was. He felt like he dropped a bomb because Markus was laughing nervously, avoiding his look.

“Well, you got me, Detective. It was you, but please, don’t think of me as your stalker or anything. I did it by accident.”

“How can you do a sketch by accident?”

“I just... Okay, it wasn’t an accident but you know, I like to sketch people and-”

Connor smiled at him and Markus started laughing and covered his face with his hand.

“Oh god, you’re just making fun of me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Connor answered, pleased with himself that he made Markus smile. He had a really beautiful smile and Connor adored the sound of his laugh. He wanted to hear it more often.

“I really thought that you will call me a stalker and just walk away.”

“Like in some TV drama? Damn, I missed such an opportunity to make you embarrassed.”

Markus was still laughing. Connor enjoyed their conversation.

“But really, Markus. I don’t mind... The sketch. I’m only angry at you that you didn’t show it to me.”

“Well, like I said. It was only some garbage.”

“Okay then, draw the next one better.”

Markus looked at him surprised and smirked at him.

“You want me to draw you?”

“Go on. Draw me like one of your French girls,” Connor joked and Markus snorted.

“You know Rose was naked in that one, right?”

“Well, naked or with clothes, I’m all yours.”

Oh God. He really said that. Markus was looking at him, shocked, and Connor tried not to panic. Why was he saying things like that in Markus’ presence?! One minute he was a nervous mess and the next he was a confident flirt.

He wanted to turn this into a joke.

So he winked.

But from looking at Markus’ face, it didn’t help. Why was he so red?

Markus took a swig of his water and Connor waited for him to speak.

“Well, Connor. You really are something. But I will be happy to draw you.”

“Great then,” they went back to eating and to a casual conversation about Connor’s work and Jericho.

Markus told him that his friends were missing Connor and asked when he will be back at Jericho. Connor was happy that they liked him and assured him that he will meet them again soon.

Unfortunately for him, his lunch break was closing to an end so they had to finish. When they were leaving the restaurant, Markus grabbed Connor’s arm.

“Connor, listen. I know we don’t know each other that long but if you want to talk, I’m always here. I will gladly listen to you and your problems. I’m not trying to push you to talk if you don’t want to, but it could help me understand you better.”

“I-,” Connor was speechless for a moment. First Hank, now Markus. He met so many great people since he started working here.

“I know you’re not ready now. I like talking with you and I’m glad we met, Detective,” Markus smiled to him and oh god, his smile was so beautiful, just like his eyes.

Connor couldn’t find words to thank him.

So he did a different thing, without even thinking.

He hugged Markus.

“Thank you Markus. I really appreciate that.”

Markus was silent for a moment but he gently patted his back.

“I’m here for you, Connor. We are friends after all.”

Oh yeah, they were friends. Friends shouldn’t hug that long.

He ended the hug and smiled awkwardly at Markus.

“Well then. I have to go back to work, see you!”

They said their goodbyes and Connor went back to the station.

Only then he realized that he actually hugged Markus. What was he thinking?! Why was he like that?!

He wanted to punch himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my boys, they're making a progress! Also Hank and Connor are bonding! (yay to father-son relationship!)
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this one. I was on vacation, then me and my two betas were busy but in the same time I was thinking a lot about this fic. What I want to do with it etc.  
> And rember when I was talking that this will be series of one-shots?  
> Well, I lied. This fic has a plot now. It starts in next chapter (and I hope you will like it because it's my first time writing something like that) and that's why it has 7k. Also as you can see now we have a number of chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 8 so don't worry, it may take time to finish and edit this bitch because almost every chapter has more than 6k but it will be worth it ( I HOPE SO).  
> So see you soon and as always I'm waiting for your comments and opinions (AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL KUDOS!)
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	5. That detective is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long but here you have, more than 7k words of awkward flirting and other detective stuff.
> 
> So I present you - THE PLOT, enjoy!

Connor stared at the falling snowflakes and sipped on his coffee while he was waiting for Hank. The Lieutenant went to the restroom at the gas station they had stopped at after returning from their last call.

It was the middle of December and the weather was getting colder and colder. Connor still didn’t change his apartment. His heater was working from time to time but on the other hand, he was spending now most of his time at the station, joking with Hank that they were practically living there.

Only if it was that funny. They spent a lot of time there because of their recent case.

A week ago they were called to an abandoned building where a homeless person found a dead body of a young man. What first looked like a suicide or a simple drug overdose turned out to be something more nasty. In the last week alone they had five similar cases, but it all started to look fishy only when one of the bodies turned out to have belonged to a businessman who didn’t seem to be a drug user.

“But you know kid, nowadays you never know. He might have hid his demons from the rest of the world,” Hank told him.

As the investigation went on, they didn’t discover any new traces that would indicate that it wasn’t a suicide. The wife said that he was feeling rather stressed out these past days and they had to close his case. But Connor felt that something was fishy here and he still didn’t believe that the businessman took his own life. They were dealing with something bigger here and it was the first time Connor was part of such a case. Hank was afraid that it might turn into something like the Red Ice case from his past. Connor hoped that the Lieutenant was wrong.

“Daydreaming about your boyfriend, kiddo?” Hank joked as he approached Connor and Connor only smiled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lieutenant.”

Hank only smiled but he quickly became serious.

“Fowler called.”

“While you were in the bathroom?”

Hank sent him a murderous look. Connor smiled.

“Sorry, please continue,” his face became serious too.

“I wish we had time to joke, kid, but unfortunately we have another victim.”

Both of them started getting in the car. Connor finished his coffee quickly and Hank turned on the engine.

“Another overdose?” Connor asked as they were leaving the gas station.

“Yeah. A young man was found by his roommate. Tina is there and she said that the roommate might know something.”

The biggest problem with the drug they were dealing with was that it quickly evaporated from the body. So far every autopsy gave them no valuable information. They still couldn’t identify the drug but Hank and Connor were sure that it had to be some new shit. Hank told him that it was the first time he saw something like this.

So they were dealing with a gang selling a new kind of drug - a deadly one, leaving no traces, and easy to overdose. Perfect weapon to eliminate all enemies. The question was, who was responsible for that? They still couldn’t link all the victims as most of them were loners. It was the first time they had a witness related to the victim.

Hank stopped the car in the neighbourhood at the suburbs of Detroit. Connor quickly recognized it as his apartment was nearby but he left that information for himself.

The police cars were outside the building and he and Hank entered it by showing their badges. Some reporters tried to talk to them, but Hank ignored them and Connor only told them that they were in a hurry.

Inside the flat, Tina was already waiting for them. The officers were taking photos and the victim was lying on the sofa. He was a young man with dark hair and a beard. His eyes were closed and he looked almost like he was sleeping. But he wasn’t breathing and that distinguished him from the living.

Tina quickly told Hank the man’s name and other information she gathered.

“The victim was found by his flatmate. He was taken to the station, currently waiting for the interrogation. He thought that the victim was sleeping but when he tried to wake him up, he discovered that he was dead.”

Hank nodded and Connor approached the victim. He looked around, looking for the drug traces. He knew the body would be taken for the autopsy anyway but something caught his attention. He looked at the victim's hands and saw some weird blue dots.

“When the victim was found?” he asked Tina.

“The call came twenty minutes ago. But we don’t know how long he was dead. The flatmate told us that he was at work all day.”

“Then what are you waiting for?! Take the fucking body and do the autopsy! That shit vanishes really quickly!” Hank didn't have time to play nice so he barked out orders while Connor started looking around. It was their first trace after a week - a blue strain. Was the drug blue? He put on the gloves and looked at the coffee table. No traces of the drug, the couch was clean too.

“Look inside his pockets,” Connor said to the officer taking the body.

He went to the kitchen but it was a dead end so instead he turned to the two bedrooms. He didn’t know which one was the victim’s but as he opened the first door, he saw a photos pinned to the pinboard, depicting the victim with another boy, one of the victim with some girls and another with some elderly people, probably his parents. That must have been his room. He looked around. He saw some clothes on the ground and went through them, looking for the ziplock bag or something that might have had the drug in.

He saw a backpack but it was empty. Finally, in the brown jacket, Connor found what he was looking for.

“You have something?” Hank asked him from the door and Connor showed him the bag.

“Only this, but it’s empty. Still, maybe the lab will find something. And you?”

Hank shook his head.

They decided to leave the place and interrogate the flatmate.

 

***

 

It was a young man from one of the photos Connor had seen in the victim’s room. Blond hair pulled in a short ponytail. He looked quite devastated, Connor assumed the two of them must have been close.

His name was Thomas.

“Where were you today?” Connor asked him. Hank decided to give him a chance to do the interrogation on his own. It wasn’t hard as the man wasn’t responsible for the death and Connor only wanted to know where the victim bought the drug.

“I was at work... I work at a restaurant, they can confirm that I was there all day.”

Connor nodded and wrote that down in his notebook.

“Can you describe the moment when you returned home and found the victim?”

“I returned as always and opened the door with my keys. I saw Will on the couch and teased him that he probably have been there all day. He always responded with some teasing of his own so I was surprised when he didn’t reply. I approached him and, as I thought, he was sleeping so… I shook him but he wasn’t breathing.”

Thomas stopped there for a moment. Connor gave him a moment to pull himself together.

“Was Will an addict?”

He dropped the whole ‘victim’ thing to appear more friendly to Thomas.

“Shit, of course not! He was a nice guy. I knew him for ten years, we went to college together. He wasn't an addict. He liked to have fun sometimes, like everyone in college, but it was nothing serious. Just… He was going through a hard time. He had a big fight with his parents and he was really stressed out. So I suggested that maybe we should hang out in that new club.”

Connor raised his eyebrows.

“New club?” he asked.

“Eden Club. It opened last month. Everybody is talking about it, so we went there to have fun. The club was nice but Will was spacing out a lot. I wanted to call it a night but then I saw that he was talking with some guy. I approached them and saw that Will was paying him.”

Connor was growing curious. Will they finally have a lead on the case?

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

Thomas bit his lip and was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, vaguely? It was five days ago so my memory isn’t that clear but sure. I remember some things,” he answered. Connor immediately looked in Hank’s direction. The man behind the glass was probably already calling Markus.

“We will make an identikit picture then,” Connor noted in his notepad.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Tell me more about the thing he was buying.”

“He bought… a drug? I don’t even know if I can call this a drug. Shit, I have no idea what it was. It was blue. I think Will called it ‘Thirium’? Yeah, it was Thirium.”

Connor noted that. Finally, they had something.

“Did he take it?”

“Yes. I told him not to take it because it was really fishy to me but he said that it’s not dangerous, that it’s like a medicine that will help you forget about everything. He took that shit next day and started acting differently.”

“Describe what you mean.”

“He told me that he felt nothing... That he felt almost emotionless. I thought that he was joking but he really was weird. He was acting like a fucking machine.”

It was really weird indeed. So the drug, or medicine, was turning off all emotions. That would explain their victims. The homeless guy, probably dealing with his problems, the young girl, a student. The businessman was different. He might have taken it because of stress at work, but something was not right here. Connor had a feeling that someone wanted them to think that the businessman overdosed but it might have been an assassination. They didn’t have a proof, though.

“You think the drug killed him?”

“Of course it was that shit. I told him to never touch it again. He told me that you shouldn’t take more than one dose per week. But he had a fight again, his dad blocked his bank account so he probably took the second dose. That must have killed him.”

“Thank you for your cooperation, Thomas. We will try to find people responsible for this,” Connor closed his notepad.

“Yeah, you better… Shit is really scary.”

Connor had to admit that it was a bit unnerving. He hoped it won't spread like Red Ice.

“I have no more questions,” he stood up and at the same time the door opened.

Markus came into the room carrying his sketchbook and Connor immediately smiled at him. He quickly remembered that the witness was still there so he cleared his throat, trying to hide the smile. But of course Markus saw it and smirked.

“Detective Stern, it’s nice to see you.”

“Mister Manfred, the witness is all yours. Do your art,” Connor winked at him while he was leaving the room.

“Well, Detective, I hope I will catch you later to talk more about… art,” Markus said to him and Connor smiled to himself. My god, they were really getting bold. Flirting in front to the witness.

If it was flirting. Maybe Markus really just wanted to talk about his gallery.

“Your boy is taking the wheel, eh?” Hank teased as Connor joined him on the other side of the interrogation room.

“Markus is not my boy, Hank.”

Hank smiled to him and handed him a cup of coffee.

“Take a break, kid. I need to check something about the businessman case.”

Connor gave him a curious look and sat down on a chair.

“You have something?”

“That ‘Eden Club’ rings a bell a bit. I have to check it. I will be back in a few minutes. Behave,” Hank winked to him and Connor rolled his eyes and tried to hide a small smile.

He was alone in the room and behind the glass he saw Markus working on the identikit picture. The sound was turned on.

“Can you describe his eyes?”

Markus’ voice was really gentle and soothing. Connor observed as his hands as he was drawing. Markus had a really nice hands (what wasn’t nice and beautiful about that man?) and Connor saw him making quick lines. There was something mesmerizing about Markus when he was drawing and Connor couldn’t stop looking at him. For a moment he forgot about the case and even about his coffee.

He wondered what other things Markus’ hands could do.

Okay, that was a sign that he was probably sleep deprived. He returned to his coffee and took out his phone. He had to check this new club after all.

He typed ‘Eden Club’ and looked at the club’s site. There was nothing suspicious about it to be honest, it looked just like all the nightclubs in Detroit. Still, they had to check whether they could find the man Thomas described.

The door opened. Hank returned and threw something at Connor.

“I knew I heard that name before.”

Connor looked down at the thing he caught, it was a business card with Eden Club’s logo.

“Did you find it among the evidence?”

“Yeah, in the wallet. Finally some fucking lead,” Hank grunted and sat on the chair next to Connor.

“You think he was a client or maybe they were business partners?”

“We have to check it, kid.”

Connor nodded and then finished his coffee. They waited few minutes in silence, listening to Markus’ interview. When he was finally finished, he gave them the portrait and Thomas could go home. They told the witness that they might still call him again in the future but at least they had a sketch of their dealer.

“It might not be very accurate since the witness saw the man few days ago, but he remembered that he had blond hair,” Markus said to them. Connor took the picture.

“Thank you, Markus.”

Markus smiled to him.

“It’s my job after all.”

“Alright, no flirting in front of me. We have job to do,” Hank said while he snached the sketch from Connor’s hands.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lieutenant.”

Hank murmured something like ‘smartass’ and Connor smiled.

“So what are we dealing with?” Markus asked them. He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

“New drug, some nasty shit killing messed up people. We have to check that club,” Hank answered.

“I will go there tomorrow,” Connor said. Hank gave him a curious look, so Connor explained. “We have to check this place and you will stand out, Lieutenant. I’m young, it will be easier for me to blend in.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m old, you little shit?” Hank approached him and Connor smirked.

“Lieutenant. I mean no offense, but when was the last time you went to a club?”

“And when was the last time you went to one?”

Okay, Hank got him. Markus was observing the funny conversation between the partners without hiding his amusement.

“Gentlemen, calm down. I think Connor is right,” Markus said and tried to stand between them. Hank looked at him and pointed a finger at him.

“Your word doesn’t count because you want to impress him!” Markus tried to say something in his defense but Hank silenced him with a hand and looked back at Connor. “You will go there in the evening. We will put a bug on you so we will be in touch. No stupid and reckless actions, kid. We need to learn with who we are dealing with. I will inform the rest of the station to wait in standby just in case BUT, like I said, keep it-,”

“Keep it secret, keep it safe, I’ve got it, Lieutenant!” Connor joked and Hank was really done with him, but that’s how their conversations went. Markus kept observing in silence as he was witnessing it for the first time.

“Fine, you little shit. Put some nice clothes on, then,” Hank exited the interrogation room, leaving Markus and Connor alone.

“Well, that was something. Are you always like that?” Markus asked him and Connor laughed.

“Yeah, it’s our way of communicating.”

For a moment both of them were silent. Connor didn’t know what to say. Sometimes they could talk for hours but sometimes he still didn’t know what to say to Markus. He grabbed his phone and saw that Markus was taking his sketchbook as well.

“So, undercover mission? Sounds really cool, Connor,” Markus said to him.

“Like in a movie,” Connor joked and this time it was Markus who laughed.

“Dress up nicely, then.”

“Oh, I will. Maybe I will send you a picture,” Connor replied and the way Markus looked at him made him almost drop his phone. Suddenly Connor felt hot so he decided that it was best to leave the room.

“Connor, wait!” Markus grabbed his arm and Connor looked back at him. “Be careful.”

 

***

 

“I feel cold just by looking at you, kid,” Hank said when Connor entered his car.

“You seriously haven’t been in a club for a while, Lieutenant. It’s not about being warm, it’s about looking hot.”

Hank snorted and started driving towards the club. Connor was wearing a white cotton t-shirt, tight jeans and his leather jacket. He ruffled his hair a bit, making them more messy than usual. He also put on his reading glasses just to look a bit different.

“What are you, Clark Kent? You think if you put on glasses no one will recognize you?” Hank teased him.

“That’s the point, Hank. We don’t want to blow my cover.”

Hank stopped the car in front of the Eden Club. The music was loud even outside. To be honest, Connor hated places like this. Too many people there, dancing too close in his personal space and probably all of them already drunk. He avoided places like that at all cost.

The things he does for his job.

“Alright kid, say something,” Hank said and Connor answered him, testing if the bug was working.

“Like I said, avoid all troubles. Look around, see if the guy is there. If he is, try to buy that shit from him, the labs will need a sample. Just don’t do anything reckless. If you feel that the things are getting too dangerous, just say ‘It’s getting cold’ and we will be ready. I already called Tina and Gavin, they’re on standby with their squad.

Connor grimaced when he heard Gavin’s name but it’s not like they had a choice. After all, Gavin was a detective, too.

He looked through the window. He was getting nervous. It was the first time he will be acting alone but he knew he could count on Hank and others. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Hank didn’t say anything, he just squeezed his arm and Connor returned the gesture with a simple nod. He was ready.

“You have your gun?”

“Under the jacket.”

“Okay, then go get him.”

Connor left the car. He straightened his jacket and glasses and went towards the club. The music was louder inside but he tried to ignore it. He felt a bit nervous but he took a deep breath and started looking around. He knew Hank was listening in and Tina with Gavin were probably somewhere nearby.

He needed to find the dealer somehow.

He went to the bar. Sitting there alone with a sulky face was the best approach. It was an easy job for Connor as he didn’t have to act that much.

He observed the club. People were dancing, drinking and making out in the corners. The lights were blue and pink and a woman was dancing in the middle of the room on a pole. He ordered a drink and started slowly sipping on it. He didn’t have to wait long, after a few minutes someone approached him. It was a young man with short brown hair but it wasn’t the one from Markus’ drawing.

“Why is a pretty boy like you sitting here all alone?” he asked him in a flirty tone. Or maybe he was just drunk. It’s not like Connor had any experience with flirting. He didn’t know if the man was trying to hit on him or sell him drugs so he decided to play along.

“Well, now I’m not alone.”

The man sat down next to him.

“No girl at home? Or...boy?” he winked at him and Connor tried to hide the grimace. Gross, not to mention that Hank was listening to that too, he will probably be teasing him all day tomorrow.

“I just wanted to forget about some things. Work is really shitty for me right now,” Connor said while he took a sip of his drink. “I thought maybe some fun will help me but I guess it wasn’t the best idea.”

“Man, you know how to kill a mood,” Shit, did Connor just fuck up?

Suddenly the man smiled.

“But I know how to help you. If you really want to… Forget for a moment about everything, I know a person who’s selling the best medicine for it.”

Okay maybe he wasn’t so bad at this.

“Really?” he pretended that he was interested.

“Yeah, I will help you, pretty boy. Pay for your drink and follow me.”

Connor did like he was told and followed the man. They passed the people dancing on the dance floor and went towards the back entrance. Connor was immediately watchful but decided not to alert his team just yet. The club was situated on the suburbs of Detroit near the port. There were a few hangars in the vicinity and currently they were going towards one of them… Was this the place where Thirium was stored? Connor eyed the building searchingly, it was old but otherwise it looked rather ordinary on the outside.

They stopped in front of the entrance and the guy knocked on the door. Some woman opened and looked at them.

“I’ve brought you a new client.”

She gave them a suspicious look and let them in.

Inside there were tables on which Connor noticed few boxes - most of them empty. Maybe the dealer already sold all Thirium for the day.

“Doug, we have a new client,” the man from the bar called and another man approached them from the corner of the room. Doug was the man from the drawing. Connor immediately tensed, ready to react.

Doug gave him a suspicious look, almost scanning him with his eyes. Connor tried to play relaxed.

“A friend here told me that you are selling a certain… medicine?”

“Well, maybe. Depends who’s asking?”

“A man in need,” Connor whispered, trying to act tired. Doug crossed his arms and looked at him searchingly. Than he turned to the man from the bar and nodded at him.

“Jack, return to the bar.” The man from the bar tried to tell something but Doug gave him a stern look and Jack left the hangar. They were alone and Connor didn’t like where it was going. It was better to alert Hank.

“An old hangar near the club, a cosy place for doing business, Doug. It’s getting colder tonight, don’t you think?” Connor said to him casually. He wished he could do a better description of this place but he didn’t want to act too suspicious. Doug only gave him a weird look.

“A man in need, nicely called. Sure, we have something that might help you but I’m warning you. It’s still a prototype. You can take only one dose per week. One more and you are gone from this world. Unless, you really want to be out from this world then I assure you, it’s a painless death.”

Doug said that so carelessly that it made Connor feel sick but he tried to pretend that he was interested in that too.

“I understand. How much?”

“First dose is free. For the next one you have to pay.”

“Why are you so sure that I will want a next one?”

Doug’ face was still so blank and emotionless, there was something weird about him. Did he take Thirium earlier?

“They always return after trying the first one. Don’t we all want to forget even for a while about everything? To feel nothing? Yeah, you will be back, too, begging for more. But I ain’t blaming you. I took it too and I hope they will improve it in the future for more doses. Take it. You can swallow it or put it in your drink.”

So the man did take Thirium. Doug finally gave him a bag with blue granule. They were a bit like jelly beans. Connor had what they wanted and he put it in his pocket. Mission completed.

But he felt uneasy. Who was responsible for that medicine? Doug obviously was only a marionette as he was an addict himself. Connor had him within his reach and it was really tempting to try to learn more. He might play an addict and come here again but how many people would die during that time? Doug was right in front of him.

He promised that he won’t act recklessly but he knew that Hank and the rest of the team was probably approaching the area. They could catch Doug.

“By the way, you really thought that we won’t recognize a cop?”

Connor suddenly felt a cold shudder. They discovered his cover? How?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doug. I’m a simple worker.”

Doug suddenly went towards the desk and took a gun out of it. The things were getting dangerous. He was only holding it in his hands, still not aiming it at Connor.

“Jack here is the youngest one. He watched some news yesterday and he told me that he saw a really hot cop in the feature about that poor dead guy. I sold him Thirium. I feel bad that he’s dead, nice guy, but life is life. I told him not to overdose. Anyway, imagine my surprise when Jack messaged me that he saw you in a bar. Glasses won’t hide that pretty face, dear.”

It was time to drop the act. Connor quickly took his own gun out and aimed it at Doug. The woman backed off.

“Drop the gun, Doug!” Connor warned

“Do what he says! He’s probably not alone, Doug!” the woman panicked and Doug finally looked at her.

“For fuck’s sake, shut up,” the man said and suddenly shoot her in the arm. That surprised Connor as he saw the woman falling to the ground. Doug immediately aimed at him but, at the last moment, Connor hid under the table with the packages. He heard him shoot again and then an empty click.

“Shit,” Doug simply dropped the gun to the floor and started running away.

It was time for Connor to act. He approached the bleeding woman on the floor. Her wound wasn’t life threatening if she will get help immediately. He heard the sirens nearby.

“I’m in the hangar near the port. There is an injured woman, shot in the arm. She might have some information. I’m running after the dealer,” he said and started running after Doug. Hank was probably cursing at him and will kill him later but Connor didn’t have time to think about it now.

He immediately felt the cold air on his face as he left the building running after Doug, who was now heading towards the port. He still had an advantage in the form of the gun in his hand, but he didn’t want to kill Doug. He held too much information and Connor wasn't sure how much the woman knew about their provider. He wanted to catch Doug.

Suddenly they were in the maze of containers. Doug was trying to mislead him but Connor didn’t want to give up that easily. Holding his gun, he was slowly approaching every corner, holding his breath and trying to calm down in order not to make any sound.

As they were playing cat and mouse, Connor finally heard a sound. He turned around and saw a movement so he took his chance and shot. He wasn’t sure whether the bullet reached its aim so he started running in that direction. When he looked around, he saw small drops of blood on the ground. So he was wounded. That could give an advantage to Connor if it wasn’t for the fact that Doug was on Thirium so he probably didn’t even feel that he was shot.

Connor found himself near the water where the trail of blood ended, so Doug had to be here somewhere. He was looking around, attentively, while holding his gun.

“It’s over, Doug! Surrender!” Connor tried to bait the man as he was getting tired of the chase. He was also starting to feel cold even after the long run.

“You wish.”

Doug took him by surprise, jumping from one of the containers on Connor. He dropped his gun but even without it, he was quicker than Doug. As they boh found themselves on the floor, Connor kicked his gun away so Doug couldn’t take it. Doug tried to punch him in the face but Connor grabbed his hand and pushed it away. He used his legs to throw Doug from him. Connor tried to pin him to the ground but Doug didn't want to surrender. He was still trying to fight and finally he somehow punched Connor on the gut. Connor grimaced and Doug used this moment to stand up. He tried to run away but Connor was quicker. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Doug by the jacket and simply pulled him back.

Doug stumbled a bit and turned around to hit Connor but he dodged it and backed up a bit. Doug tried to hit him again but all of his attempts were missing by far, probably due to the bloodloss. He was also starting to walk unsteadily.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Connor said.

“We will see,” Doug run at him but Connor caught him and threw him on the ground.

At the same time he heard footsteps.

“Police!”

Connor looked up and smiled. It was Hank with Tina, Gavin, and the rest of their team. Doug was trying to get himself free but it was a lost fight. Tina threw handcuffs to Connor and he put them on Doug’s hands.

“You are under arrest for selling drugs.”

Doug’s face was still emotionless even when he lost. It was really creepy. Connor stood up and took Doug by his arms, reciting the Miranda rights. Connor was waiting for Hank to start shouting at him but then, suddenly, he was took by surprise.

Doug willingly stood up but when he straightened his back, he threw himself at Connor. Connor didn’t realize that they were that close to the water and he was tired after the long chase, not to mention that he was feeling cold. So he stumbled.

Someone shouted “Don’t shoot!”

Doug said “We’re going down together.”

And suddenly Connor found himself in the icy water. He panicked. It was so freaking cold and the water was almost black. Not to mention that Doug was still on him.

They were going to drown. Doug did it because he didn’t want to get caught but also because he wasn't thinking clearly.

But Connor didn’t want do die. Not here.

So with all the strength he could gather, he grabbed Doug. The man was unresponding - he probably fainted from the blood loss. Connor only wished that he wasn’t dead from the shock.

He emerged from the water, coughing, and with the rest of the strength he had, he swam to the ladder. Still holding Doug, he tried to get out of the water. He heard some shouts and suddenly some hands were grabbing him, helping him.

He breathed in relief when he found himself on the cold concrete ground. He just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up again.

He blacked out.

But after a moment he felt a hard slap on his face and he opened his eyes again, coughing water. He was still lying on the floor and Hank was looking at him. He also saw Gavin and Tina.

“You alright, Connor?” Tina asked him.

“Please, tell me that Gavin didn’t do a mouth-to-mouth on me,“ Connor responded.

“Yeah, he’s alive,” both Tina and Gavin said at the same time and then they left Hank alone with Connor as both of them probably felt the angry aura surrounding the Lieutenant. Connor was in some serious trouble.

“What the fuck was that, Connor?! I told you to act reasonably!”

“He recognized me from the news, Lieutenant! I didn’t have a choice!”

“You could’ve left him and waited for us!”

“He could run a-away,” Connor stuttered. His teeth chattered from cold. Not that long ago he was in cold water.

“Listen, you little shit-!”

“Lieutenant, I think you should talk later. Connor’s lips are almost blue and the medics are here,” one of the officers said and Hank was silent for a moment. He was still staring angrily at Connor. It wasn’t the end of their conversation.

“What about the dealer? Did you get him?” Connor asked and the officer nodded. “Is he alive?”

“He will be alright. Both him and the woman were taken to the hospital.”

Connor was glad. At least his ‘swimming’ wasn’t a waste. The medics quickly approached him but beside the fact that he was fucking cold and tired, he was alright.

Connor was in the middle of answering a medic’s questions, while sitting under a blanket, when Hank threw his jacket at him.

“Put this on. I don't want to see your stupid face tomorrow at the station. You will be taking a day off, I already told Fowler.”

“But Lieutenant, the case-”

“Is on standby as both of our suspects are in the hospital. End of the conversation, go home, you idiot.”

Connor wanted to protest but Tina approached them.

“I will take him home, Lieutenant. I think you should go home, too,” she smiled at him but Hank only grimaced and went away.

Connor finally breathed out and lowered his head.

“God, he really hates me now.”

“You blaming him? He was worried, Connor. You will work it out. C’mon, let’s get you home. You look like you need a hot shower.”

“Hot shower, hot tea. Everything that is not cold,” he joked and stood up.

 

***

 

The next day Hank was happy to see that Connor, for the first time, fucking listened to him and stayed at home.

“Glad you listened for once, shithead,” he messaged Connor when he was a bit bored at the station. Kid was here for only a few months and Hank was already used to his presence, so now that he was absent he was a bit...bored? Usually when they were doing only paperwork, he engaged in casual conversations with Connor about anything and everything or he just teased Connor about his crush on Markus.

Also usually Connor responded to his messages, so now that the kid was silent, he was a bit unnerved.

Okay, they had a fight, because damn this stupid and reckless kid - he could have been hurt and Hank was angry at him.Yes, he warned them but this stupid idiot went after the dealer by himself! He did the one thing Hank told him not to do.

But he had to admit that it was thanks to Connor that they had a lead in their case as they had both Doug and his partner in crime in the custody.. And luckily for Connor, he didn’t lose the Thirium that was still safe in the pocket of his jacket when they fished him out of the water, so there was that as well. But damn it, it could have ended really badly. Doug could have shot him. Even if Hank knew that Connor was a great shooter and fighter, he was still young and too reckless.

The moment when Doug pushed them into the water surprised both of them as he saw the shock on Connor’s face. The kid was shaking after they got him out.

Hank wondered if Connor was okay.

Yes, of course he was worried about him. Little shit, growing on him.

“Lieutenant! Nice to see you!”

And there was the best solution to his little problem. Markus smiled as he approached him. Then obviously, he looked at Connor’s empty desk and frowned.

“Connor is not at work?”

“Yeah, he stayed at home.”

Markus’ expression quickly turned worried. Jesus, these two were such idiots. Both of them were certainly attracted to one another yet they kept on dancing around each other, hiding their stupid crush. It was time for Hank to do something about this or he will go mad.

“Is he alright?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask something of you. Connor and me had a little fight concerning yesterday’s case. Don’t look at me like that, he’s alright. No injury, we caught the dealer, too. But kid fucking ran after him all over the port and then ended up in the cold water. I would appreciate it if you checked on him to see if the dumbass is alright.”

Markus smiled at him, sensing the opportunity to meet Connor. Jesus, these two were giving Hank diabetes.

“I will check on him, then.”

 

***

 

When Markus parked his car in front of the building Connor was living in, he double checked the address the receptionist at the station gave him to make sure he was at the right place. He could understand that some people didn’t want to live in the city center but these suburbs were in a rather… shabby area.

Why Connor was living here? Maybe Markus had the wrong address?

He could ask Connor directly but he wanted to surprise him, especially after what he heard from Hank. According to the Lieutenant, Connor had a rather bad day yesterday. Markus was glad that Connor wasn’t injured.

He went towards the staircase and found the door to Connor’s flat. He knocked, waiting for the reply. After a few seconds, he knocked again. It was still silent. He was growing anxious so he knocked harder this time. He considered calling Connor when he heard some noise.

“Go away, I don’t want to buy anything.”

So he was alive at least. Markus smiled.

“But I wanted to sell you the best art in Detroit!” Markus teased him and then he heard some more noises coming from the inside. After a few seconds, Connor unlocked the door and looked at him in surprise. Markus didn’t even manage to say anything as Connor closed the door and after another few seconds opened them again, surprise still evident on this face.

“Shit, I thought I was delirious but it’s really you, Markus.”

“One and only. Unless you know another person with heterochromia,” he teased him and Connor smiled weakly as he stepped away so Markus could come in.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked him, his voice was a bit hoarse. He was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants. His hair was ruffled more than usual and his face was red with bleary eyes. He was obviously sick.

“Checking on you. Hank told me what had happened yesterday.”

Connor groaned and he went towards his living room, if Markus could even call it that as there was only a couch in the middle of the room and behind it a small kitchen. The whole place was rather small… and cold. Not figuratively, it wasn’t much warmer inside than it was outside.

“So Hank is still angry at me and he sent you. Smart,” he sat on the couch, slowly grabbing his blankets and putting his face on a pillow. He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Are you living here, Connor?” Markus asked him, looking around the place.

“Yeah,” Connor said from the couch.

“Connor, this is a shit hole.”

“Not everyone has a rich dad, Markus,” Connor mumbled and Markus raised an eyebrow at him. Okay, he will let that pass this time since the detective was clearly not in his best state.

“I wanted to move but didn’t have time to look for a new place. I will do that… later. Now let me sleep, Markus, and tell Hank that I will be at the station tomorrow .”

Markus crossed his arms.

“Oh no, you won’t be back tomorrow. You are sick, Connor.”

Connor ignored him, barely keeping awake. Markus looked around some more and suddenly he had an idea.

He grabbed the backpack from the corner of the room and went to the bedroom where he opened Connor’s wardrobe. That woke Connor up again and he looked at Markus with a curious look from the couch.

“Markus, what are you doing?”

“Packing your things. You won’t get better here, I’m taking you to my place.”

“What?! Are you mad? You are talking nonsense and I’m the one with a fever.”

Markus threw a baggy sweater and a pair of pajamas to the backpack. That would be enough for now, he could lend Connor some clothes later on. He went to the bathroom, took the toothbrush and other cosmetics and then went back to the bedroom. Connor was just standing there, looking lost.

“Give me your underwear and we will go.”

“Markus, what the hell are you talking about?!”

“What, should I lend you mine?” The look on Connor’s face was priceless and cute with that slight blush. He mouthed NO. ”Thought so. Then show me where you are keeping it. What? You have something to hide?” Markus teased him and Connor only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I wear thongs,” Connor said with a straight face. Markus stopped for a moment.

“You’re joking, right...?” Markus was never sure with Connor but Connor only shook his head.

“Yes, I am joking and so are you. Markus, I won’t go to your place! You’re not living alone!”

“Is that a problem for you?” Markus winked at him. Connor was clearly done with him today.

“That's not what I meant. I don’t want to be a burden,” Connor had a serious look on his face and Markus felt bad about all that teasing. Connor was leaning against the doorframe, clearly tired, so they shouldn’t waste more time.

“You won’t be, Connor. It’s either you going to my place or me staying here.”

“Yeah and the first thing you’ll do will be sneaking in the middle of the night to my bed, saying that you are cold. Not an option.” Connor went toward one of the drawers.

“You don’t want that?” Markus joked.

“Not when I’m sick and barely conscious, Markus,” Connor answered and Markus blinked few times. Did he hear him correctly? He didn’t have much time to think about it as Connor took the backpack from his hands and threw some socks and underwear inside.

“So, ready?” Markus asked and Connor sighed.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I must admit that I'm anxious as fuck about this chapter. It's my first time writing a case fic, not to mention this chapter was full of action and I've never written scenes like that before. That's why it took me so long because I had problems with writing it, and then I made a lot of stupid mistakes so I had to correct them ( BIG THANK YOU to my two lovely betas because without them this would be a mess). The problem with action scenes is that they are looking good in your head but god, have fun with writing them XD the whole scene with Doug took me a day to write or even more.  
> But anyway I'm really waiting for your opinions about this. Did you like it? Are you excited about the plot?  
> The next chapter as you can see will be a pure fluff. Also fun fact - in the notes for this chapter I only had "random chase, Connor accidentally falls to the water and then Markus is taking care of this sick boy". I didn't plan a plot and the first idea was that Markus stays at Connor's flat but well, in the end it changed completely XD 
> 
> So please let me know in the comments what do you think and I will see you soon with another long chapter of pure fluff (because I know some of you were waiting for a sick fic ;D )
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	6. That detective is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long!
> 
> Warning: A lot of fluff

Markus opened the door to his house and Connor slowly followed after. Markus offered to carry him inside, as Connor fell asleep for a moment during their car ride, but Connor threatened to kill him if he did that.

What a cutie.

“What the hell have you done to him?” North asked as she saw the two of them closing the door.

“Nice to see you too, North,” Markus answered.

“Markus kidnapped me,” Connor mumbled and Markus gave him an offended look. North crossed her arms.

“Seriously, Markus? You had to kidnap him to bring him over? You are gross,” she pretended to be shocked and Markus almost rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t kidnap him. He’s sick and I’m going to take care of him.”

“That’s still sounds like a kidnapping,” Connor mumbled, swaying a bit. Markus was by his side in a second.

“Oh, you’re going to take care of him, Markus? Clever” North winked at him, obviously thinking about something inappropriate. Markus decided to ignore her as he didn’t want Connor to pass out in the hall – not that he would mind carrying the detective to his room.

“Come on, Connor.”

Connor wanted to protest but Markus put a hand on his back and gently pushed him towards his room. It would be faster if Connor would let Markus help him, but he was a stubborn one and Markus didn’t want to argue.

Finally they got to the room and Markus helped Connor take off his jacket and beanie. His hair were all ruffled from it. Adorable.

Connor was looking around, avoiding his eyes, and probably feeling uncomfortable. Also, he was still unsteady on his feet so Markus decided that it was time to put him to bed.

“Alright, pants off and lie down,” Markus said pointing to his bed.

“I wish you’ve said that under different circumstances.” Connor probably didn’t realize that he said that out loud and Markus almost choked. Connor went toward the bed and stopped in front of it. He stood there motionless for few moments. Markus crossed his arm.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I'm not going to undress in front of you!”

“What? You have something to hide, Detective?” Markus smirked and Connor threw a pillow at him. Rude.

“Okay, okay! I'm going. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah,” Connor said. His voice was hoarse and Markus swore that he looked worse than when he first saw him today.

“I'm serious Connor, I'm going to take care of you. Like it or not, I will be back here soon.”

“But–” Connor hesitated for a moment. He looked like a lost puppy, “Where will you be sleeping?”

Markus smirked at him.

“Here, it’s my room after all,” he teased but Connor glared at him with ‘don’t joke with me now’ look so Markus only shook his head with amusement. “In another room, dummy.”

“But why can’t I sleep there instead?”

“Because I said so. And you’re my guest. Did you take any medication earlier?”

Connor mumbled ‘yeah’ and Markus nodded.

“Now, please go to bed because I can see that you are barely staying conscious.”

Connor only waved his hand and Markus left the room.

Only to meet three pair of eyes staring at him accusingly. God, sometimes he wanted to kill his friends.

“Really, Markus? How long are you going to play this game?” Simon said while crossing his arms. North shook her head.

“Poor Connor. Markus is using his innocence and illness to satisfy his thirst,” North said in a theatrical voice. Markus felt a need to punch himself.

“First of all, I’m doing this because his apartment is a freezing shithole, and secondly, he’s not that innocent, North! He could break your neck in one second!”

“Oh, kinky,” North smirked and Simon laughed.

“But seriously, Markus, how long will you play this ‘nice friend’ game? We all have enough of this,” said Josh, and Simon with North nodded to that.

“Josh, not you too. At least be the reasonable one here.”

“I am, Markus, that’s why I’m telling you to finally confess your feelings–”

“Josh, not that loud! He could hear you!” Markus covered his friends’ mouth with his hand and North laughed.

“Man, I wish he heard that. Maybe he would be the one to have the balls to end this suffering. It’s painful to watch, Markus,” North joked and Markus finally let go of Josh who raised his hands in an ‘I give up’ pose.

“All jokes aside, I’m not going to force you but I would appreciate your help with tending to Connor. Or at least please, just stay quiet.”

“You can count on us, Markus,” Simon smiled at him.

“Yeah, count on us, Markus. We will bring you some medicine, snacks–”

“Thank you, North.”

“–condoms…”

“Okay, I take it back. Get back to work, please.” Markus decided it was time to leave as he heard North laughing. He had to go back to his job and also, he had to make a call.

  
***

“So, how is he?”

The Lieutenant picked the phone after one signal, which was unusual for the old man. It was nice that he was worried about Connor.

“Well, obviously, he’s sick,” Markus said as he was sitting in his small office.

He heard Hank snort on the other side.

“I’m not surprised. Kid had almost blue lips and was shaking like a leaf after we took him out of the water. Jesus, I feel bad for him but at least maybe he will learn his lesson, god damn it!”

Markus smiled a bit at Lieutenant’s words. Connor and Hank got in an argument but it was mostly because Connor was reckless and Lieutenant was worried about him. Hell, even he was worried about Connor when he saw an empty desk this morning.

He told Connor to be careful but he heard the stories about him at the station. Connor never listened and he was always first to chase after the suspect. But it was the first time that it led to such consequences. Maybe Connor will be more careful from now.

“So, what symptoms?”

“He didn’t tell me much and he’s asleep right now as he was barely standing when I saw him but by the looks of it he has a sore throat and a fever. I only hope it won’t get worse within the next few hours but I’m worried the fever may rise.”

Hank cursed on the other side.

“Fucking idiot. If only he listened to me...I’m busy right now with the case. We had another victim. Just, for god’s sake, don’t tell Connor because if I see his poor ass here, I will cuff him to his bed personally!”

Markus chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant. I will take care of him. He won’t go anywhere as he’s currently in my house.”

There was a dead silence on the other side.

“Why he is at your home, Markus?”

The tone was really similar to the one Hank used on him when he wanted to help Connor with his shirt after their little coffee incident. Hank could be grumpy but sometimes he scared Markus, like right now.

He swallowed and calmed himself, trying not to sound panicked.

“Well, I’m a bit busy, Lieutenant, and I wanted to keep an eye on him. Besides, my friends can help me out here.”

“Huh…”

He’s going to kill him later, probably.

“Lieutenant, have you seen Connor’s apartament?”

Markus decided to change the topic a bit.

“No. Why are you asking?”

Markus shifted in his chair.

“Connor is living in a shithole, Lieutenant. The place is small and the heater was barely working when I went there. It’s in the suburbs,” Markus gave him the location and Hank cursed.

“Shit, what the fuck is this kid thinking?! I didn’t know! Fuck...Alright, Markus, Connor can stay with you as I don’t want this kid to end up in a hospital. Just don’t do inappropriate things to him while he’s unconscious!”

Oh my god, even Hank knew that he had a crush on Connor. Did everyone know about this aside from Connor? Or maybe Connor knew too and was only playing with him?

No, Connor wouldn’t do that, he probably just didn’t notice. He might be a great detective but Markus knew that he was also a bit socially awkward.

He probably wasn’t even aware how many times he’s flirted with Markus.

“Lieutenant, I would not lay a hand on him in that state. You have my word,” he said, probably blushing like an idiot, he was glad that he was alone in the office.

“Damn right you won’t! I have to go, take care of that dumbass!”

And he ended the call. Markus exhaled in relief and relaxed in his chair. Day after day it was harder for him to hide his feelings for the detective.

He was so charming and cute but also there was some deadly aura around him. Markus wished he could see him in action.

He saw him once at the station when a suspect tried to run away and Connor simply caught him in the corridor, twisted his hands back and threw him to the floor. It lasted few seconds but Markus almost dropped his sketchbook at the sight. The expression he saw on Connor’s face was different from the one he was used to seeing. It wasn’t his nice and a bit awkward friend. It was a true detective. No wonder people were saying that Connor was good at his job.

This crush will be the death of him.

***

As Markus finished some of his important tasks, he decided to go back to check on Connor. He told North that he was leaving and she only smirked at him.

“Go, take care of your detective. I almost wanted to throw you out from here myself, so go, go!” She blew a kiss at him and Markus only shook his head. But he smiled too, amused by North’s teasing.

He went to the kitchen and looked at the medication they had in a cupboard and then he took out something for a throat ache and for the fever. He wasn’t sure whether Connor would be able to eat anything yet but he couldn’t give him pills on an empty stomach. Markus made a simple porridge and after a moment of consideration he also filled a glass with water and put everything on a tray before taking it back to his room.

Inside it was almost dark as the day was slowly ending. He didn’t want to wake Connor up so he didn’t turn the main light on, only the small lamp on the night table.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Connor.

Poor guy was still asleep and his arms were hugging a pillow. His hair was a tangled and sweaty mess but Markus still found him adorable, even in that poor state. He didn’t want to wake him up but he didn't have a choice, he had to take at least something for the fever.

“Connor?” he asked him in a soft voice but the man didn’t respond.

He gently touched his arm but Connor only groaned.

“Connor, wake up. You have to take your pills and maybe eat something.”

But Connor was still barely conscious. Markus touched his forehead. Damn, he really had a high temperature. His fears came true. He cursed.

“Connor, please open your eyes. You need to take the medicine. You’re running a high fever.”

Connor finally fluttered his eyes open and looked at him, confusion apparent on his face.

“Nines? Is that you?” he mumbled and Markus frowned. Who was Nines?

But that wasn’t important now. What was important was to get his temperature down. He gently helped Connor sit up. Connor was still looking around, blinking owlishly. He probably wasn’t aware that Markus was there.

Markus knew that Connor wouldn’t be able to feed himself in this state, so he took it upon himself and fed him few spoonfuls of porridge. Next, he handed Connor the pill and the glass of water and guided his hands so he wouldn’t spill anything. Then he helped him to lie down again and sat right beside him.

Connor was lucky that Markus was used to taking care of his friends and Carl. He went to the bathroom and filled the small bowl with water, then he took the towel and brought all things near the bed. He soaked the towel in the cold water and then put it on Connor’s forehead.

Connor was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed. Markus gently put a hand on his cheek.

“You should start taking care of yourself, Connor,” he whispered. Connor was asleep again.

Markus brushed Connor’s messy locks from his face. Even dirty his hair were still soft to the touch. It was the first time Markus was touching them.

“What were you thinking living all alone there. Why didn’t you want to...talk to me,” Markus whispered, his hand gently stroking Connor’s head.

Suddenly Connor’s eyes opened and he looked at Markus with bleary eyes.

“I didn’t want to be a burden…” he whispered.

Markus was taken aback for a moment by the fact that Connor might have heard him but he was probably still delirious. He still had his hand in Connor’s hair.

“Connor, you’re not a burden,” he told him gently but Connor cleary didn't hear him.

“I didn’t want to...I’m sorry…”

What was he talking about? Markus was really worried about him now.

“Connor, don’t apologize. Please, sleep. You have a high fever.”

Connor looked at him one last time and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, his head leaned into his touch and Markus suddenly became self-conscious about it. Lieutenant would probably kill him if he saw this, but Connor looked like he found comfort in that gesture.

He was still too hot for Markus’ liking so he went for the thermometer.

It would be probably a sleepless night for him but he didn’t mind.

***

When Markus opened his eyes, he looked around a bit dazed. First of all, he didn’t remember falling asleep. He remembered that he was sitting by Connor’s side the whole night, changing his cold compresses and trying to cool him down.

At some point he must have switched to the armchair and fell asleep in it.

Now he was sitting here with a blanket over himself.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he heard a whisper.

It was Simon. He was sitting on the bed, changing the cold towel on Connor’s head. Markus gave him a surprised look and Simon only smiled.

“Simon, what are you doing here?”

“I woke up few minutes ago and decided to check up on Connor and you, I suspected that you probably have spent the whole night taking care of him. I found you sleeping and decided not to wake you up.”

Markus shifted in the chair, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up.

“Simon, it’s five in the morning. You should have just woke me up.”

“Oh, please. You clearly needed it and this man here needs you at your best,” Simon pointed at Connor and winked at Markus. He was truly an angel.

“How is he?”

“Well, the worst part is over. He still has a slight fever but it’s not that bad. We don’t have to take him to the hospital,” Simon said to him and Markus noded. It was good.

Simon then looked at Connor.

“He’s really handsome,” Simon teased him and Markus only laughed at that.

“Nines, is that you?” Suddenly Connor surprised them both by mumbling again that weird name. Simon gave him a curious look and Markus only shrugged. He had no idea who that was.

“Connor, are you awake?” he decided to ask Connor.

“I’m sorry for everything...”

“Connor, we talked about this…” But Connor clearly didn’t listen to him and went back to sleep. Simon looked at him again.

“Maybe it’s his family? You don’t have to be jealous,” Simon said to him and Markus only sighed.

“God, Simon, I didn’t even think about that.”

Simon stood up and pointed at the door.

“Join me in the kitchen, then. I will make a soup for a dinner and you clearly need a coffee. Connor is asleep now so he will be fine,”

Markus nodded and followed after Simon.

***

When Connor opened his eyes, he immediately wished he didn’t do that. His head was throbbing and his throat was dry. Hank would’ve said that he felt like shit and he probably looked like one too. He groaned and forced his eyes to stay open for more than a second.

He immediately realized that he was not in his room and remembered what had happened.

Markus forced him to go with him to his house. God, he felt so embarrassed. He was basically lying in Markus’ bed all sweaty and dirty. Great.

He also realized that he was not alone in the room.

“Raise and shine, sunshine,” North said to him and Connor blinked surprised at her. What was she doing here?!

Oh, right. It was her house, too. He covered himself more with the duvet, embarrassed by this situation.

“I, um...Good morning?”

“More like good evening, buddy,” she smirked.

“Oh,” Connor only said. How long did he sleep? Everything was blurry for him. He didn’t remember much.

“How are ya feelin’?” she asked him and he tried to sit, feeling uncomfortable speaking to her while he was lying in the bed.

“Well, I had worse.”

“You almost gave poor Markus a heart attack during the night. Simon told me that you had a pretty bad fever,” she leaned and touched his forehead too, “You still are a bit too warm, though.”

Connor blinked again. Markus was taking care of him all night?! God, he wanted to die. But also that explained why he was feeling so weak. Last time he had an illness like that was when he was still a teenager.

“So, can you stomach something for dinner? Simon made a soup. It’s perfect when you’re ill. He’s always making it when one of us is sick.”

Why was everyone so nice to him? It’s not like they talked that much.

He was feeling weak. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

“I would like to,” he said and North smiled to him.

“Good, I will bring some to you then–”

“No! Don’t bother! I can eat it in the kitchen.”

North looked at him surprised and then went towards him to help him stand up.

“Well, Detective. If you can walk, you ain’t eating alone in the kitchen. You gonna join us in the dining room.”

Connor stood up. The room spun a bit in front of his eyes but it passed when he blinked few times. He was still in his sweaty pajama. No way in hell was he going to show himself in that outfit.

“I will change my clothes in the bathroom,” he said to North and she only nodded. He put on his baggy hoodie and sweatpants. Definitely different outfit from his formal one but it’s not like he had a choice. Also, he still felt like shit and they were comfortable. He didn’t even try to do anything with his hair as it was a lost cause. He had to wash them later.

Both him and North joined the rest in the dining room. Carl was there and he was talking with Josh about the new exhibition in the museum. Simon was pouring the soup into the plates and he smiled when he saw Connor.

“Connor! I’m glad to see you! How are you feeling?”

“I’m better, thank you for asking,” Connor returned his smile. Surprisingly, everyone was here but Markus.

“I’m happy to hear that! You gave us a bit of a heart attack! Sadly, Markus had eaten before because he had to go back to the gallery.”

“Oh,” Connor only said and North pushed him gently to the table. Josh and Carl stopped talking and looked at him. Connor nodded to Carl.

“Good evening, Mr Manfred. I’m sorry to bother you,” he said politely and Carl only smiled at him and patted his arm as Connor sat down next to him.

“Stop it, son. Markus told me everything. He said that you caught a drug dealer and fell into the water.” Oh god, that sounded so stupid. Connor wished Markus didn’t say anything to Carl. “That’s very brave of you! To chase a suspect on your own.... A reckless act but well, you are very young so it’s normal. I did stupid things too in your age,” Carl smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah, Connor. Don’t mention that. We are happy that you are here. It’s nice to see a new face,” Josh added.

“Well, we only wish it was under different circumstances,” Simon said as he put the plate in front of Connor.

“I wanted to thank all of you for...everything.” Connor looked at Simon. “North told me you make this soup every time one of you is sick. I appreciate it.”

Simon smiled at him as he joined the rest of them at the table.

“No problem, Connor. Besides, it’s Carl’s favourite so it was a pleasure.”

Carl smiled at Simon.

“God, you’re such a sap,” North said as she elbowed Simon. They were such a pleasant company. All of them were different but somehow it worked for them. The dinner went by quickly as all of them spoke about their day. Connor didn’t have much to tell about as he was asleep most of it, but Carl was really eager to listen to him talk about his work.

So he told them about his last chase. North wanted to know every detail and she even called him ‘a badass’. Josh had to leave at some point and unfortunately Simon too, telling him to drop by at the gallery tomorrow when he will feel better. Connor was stunned. He didn’t think he will stay here longer.

“Of course you will, son. You are clearly still sick and I’m happy to hear more stories if you’re not feeling that bad,” Carl said to him and he was such a charming person that Connor couldn’t resist and told him more of those, ignoring his aching throat.

With a great father like that no wonder Markus was such a polite man.

He didn’t even realise when North left them and Markus entered the room.

“Look at you. Maybe you were only pretending that you’re ill?” Markus joked as he approached them and Connor looked at him with a frown.

“No, I wasn’t. And it was you who kidnapped me.” Markus smiled at that. He went towards them and then...he just simply put his hand on Connor’s forehead. Connor blinked. Carl smirked in a weird way while looking at them in amusement. Connor pushed Markus’ hand away.

“Stop treating me like a child!”

“I would never!” Markus laughed. Connor loved that sound.

“Alright, take that young man away. I probably drained all his energy. Take care of yourself, Connor, and drop by when you’ll feel better.” Carl patted his arm and then Markus helped Connor stand up.

He could do that on his own but he didn’t have the strength to push Markus away. Also, he didn’t mind that much, to be honest.

They said their goodbyes to Carl and went back to Markus’ room. Connor wanted to say something, maybe thank him for the night, but Markus was faster.

“I talked with Lieutenant Anderson. He asked about your health.”

Oh, right. Hank was still angry at him.

“Does he still hate me?” Connor asked while he sat down on the bed. Markus smiled and joined him.

“He doesn't hate you. He’s just worried about you in his own way.”

Connor smiled. Yeah, that’s how Hank was – his grumpy partner.

“Any progress in the case?”

“No, he’s got nothing new.” Markus was clearly lying as he saw him avoiding his eyes but Connor didn’t try to push him. Maybe it was better as he was still feeling sick.

“Listen, Connor. I know you were delirious because of the fever but you were calling for someone. A rather peculiar name – Nines. I mean, it’s obviously not my business but if you want to inform somebody or invite them here, I won’t mind.”

Connor looked at him surprised. He called his brother?

Well, to be honest he shouldn’t be that surprised. The guilt of leaving his brother was eating at him all the time. Sometimes he couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror remembering that he left his younger brother with that woman and that Nines hated him. His own brother didn’t want to contact him.

He cleared his throat. Markus was looking at him worriedly. Maybe it was time for Markus to learn the truth.

“Nines is my brother, Markus.”

“Oh, he can definitely come here, I won’t mind. He’s probably wor-”

“He hates me, Markus. He doesn’t want to meet with me but that’s fine...We had an argument few years ago.” Markus was looking at him with a worried face. Connor looked at the window in front of him. It was late and the snow was falling from the sky.

“Like I told you, my parents are dead and we were adopted by a woman named Amanda. She was...Well, she gave us almost everything and she was good for Niles. Niles is his true name but I call him Nines because he was born on the ninth of September at nine o’clock.” Markus chuckled at that and that gave Connor more strength to continue. “Nines started calling her ‘mother’ but I couldn’t. I was never enough for her. She wanted me to be a walking perfection but...I couldn’t. I was too weak and not as good as my genius brother. I was sometimes jealous of him but then I realized that it was this woman’s influence. She was making us like that and I...I just left...But Nines didn’t understand and thought that I had left him...So he hates me now.”

They were silent for a moment and Connor was wondering what Markus was thinking. He only hoped that Markus wouldn’t start pitting him. Then suddenly Markus stood up.

“Do you want to see a movie, Connor?”

Connor stared at him, surprised.

“Well, yeah. I slept the whole day so-”

“Great! Wait here!”

Markus left him for a couple of minutes. Connor wondered what he was doing. He looked at his phone checked his emails, and while he was considering writing a message to Hank, Markus came back.

“Come with me!” he took Connor’s hand and led him to the living room. The house was quiet, everyone in their rooms probably going to sleep or just occupying themselves with work or hobbies. In the living room, the TV was turned on. On the couch Connor saw a lot of pillows and a really warm blanket. He also saw two mugs on the coffee table. It smelled like chocolate.

“I call this a stress-relief fort,” Markus said proudly and Connor chuckled. My god, this was so cute. He didn’t suspect Markus was capable of doing something like this.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, Markus. I love this, I’m just surprised!”

Markus smiled at him warmly, sat down and patted the place next to him.

“Here, I have your medication, too.”

Connor sat down near him and took his pills. Then Markus gave him his mug – the chocolate smelled so good.

“Oh god, I forgot how good chocolate was.”

“Better than coffee?” Markus asked.

“Coffee is a different matter. I drink it because I have to.”

“You should stop though, you drink too much of it.”

“Maybe when I can sleep through the whole night.” Markus gave him a concerned look. Did he just kill the mood? But then Markus grabbed the blanket and put it around them. He gently wrapped Connor in it. Connor was a bit flushed by their proximity but it was so nice and warm.

“Okay, I’m playing some stupid comedy and I’m not going to listen to your complaints.”

Connor laughed at that.

“But seriously, Markus, thank you for that,” he whispered, and both of them looked at each other. Markus gave him a genuine smile.

The movie went on. It was really stupid but also funny. They laughed a lot but as it was nearing the end, both of them suddenly felt tired after all that happened today. Markus was still exhausted after taking care of him and Connor was obviously still sick.

Markus was the first one to fall asleep and Connor was too tired to wake him up and move so he decided to ignore that and went to sleep too with his head on Markus’ arm.

***

“North, please be quiet you’re going to wake them up!”

“But Josh, that is so cute! I want to punch a wall.”

“Punch me instead because I can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

“Simon, you too?”

“Guys, shut up. I’m gonna take a photo. Markus will pay me a lot of money to send it to him!”

  
***

When both of them, embarrassed of course, woke up in the morning, Markus told Connor to go back to rest in his room. Connor protested saying that he was feeling better and wanted to go back to his own apartment but Markus said that it was out of question and that he would bring him back home tomorrow as right now he was ‘too busy’ at Jericho.

Liar.

So Connor took a nap again and as he was feeling better, he took a shower and washed his messy hair. He put clothes that Markus left for him, another baggy sweater, pretty similar to the one he owned, and regular sweatpants. He went to the gallery and saw that Simon was having classes with children.

Simon smiled and waved at him to join them.

“Look kids! A true hero came today! Connor here works as a detective! He can tell you more about what it means to be a real hero nowadays!”

The children were glaring at him with interest.

“Simon, I’m not sure it’s a good idea, I’m still sick,” Connor tried to protest.

But Simon only waved with his hand and encouraged Connor to tell them some stories. The theme of their classes were superheroes so Connor decided to tell them about some of their less drastic cases. He sat next to Simon.

“Mister Detective? Why are you sick?” one of the kids asked.

“Because he’s a hero and fell down into the water but survived and still caught the culprit!” Simon joked and the children gasped in astonishment.

Connor chuckled and told them more of the stories. Kids were listening and also drawing their own superheroes. At some point, a girl climbed on his lap to show him his drawing. He smiled at her but was afraid he could pass his illness to her so Simon took her away.

He didn’t even notice when North came and took a picture telling him that Markus will faint from cuteness.

In the end, he left Simon with the kids as he didn’t want to make them catch his illness and went back to the house. He chatted a bit with Carl until the time for dinner came. The old man had many interesting stories to share and Connor was eager to listen to him.

After dinner he went to bed to take another nap as he felt a new wave of dizziness approaching again. When he opened his eyes, Markus was in the room.

“How are you feeling?”

Connor smiled at him.

“Way better. Can I go back home tomorrow?”

“Well, if you want to…,” Markus pretended to be hurt so Connor kicked him slightly.

“Ouch! That was mean!”

“That’s for kidnapping me!”

Both of them laughed. Then Markus looked at him differently.

“Remember when you asked me to draw you?”

Connor changed his position and now both of them were sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, did you finish it?”

Markus stood up then and went to his desk. He browsed through some things there and came back with a piece of paper.

“I promise you I’ve put all my heart into it.”

Connor stared at the drawing. It was a sketch of him with a small smile playing at his lips. But what stunned him was how different he looked here from the man he saw in the mirror. What he saw every morning was guilt and heavy bags under his eyes after another sleepless night.

But the person in the drawing looked healthy, pretty even, with a charming smile. Like a different person.

Was this how Markus saw him?

Connor was stunned and he struggled to find the right words.

“Markus that’s...Is this how you see me?”

Connor looked at him and Markus frowned.

“Well, yeah. I mean it’s not a perfect copy, you obviously look better in real life but...Yeah, that’s you. What’s wrong, Connor?”

Connor was lost for words. It was the first time someone have done something like this for him.

Suddenly he realized how close they were. Their arms were brushing but the proximity didn’t bother them. His heart was beating really fast and he looked in Markus’ beautiful eyes.

His lips were so close too.

“Connor…”

It would be so easy to just kiss him, to closet the distance between them and to brush their lips.

Connor leaned towards Markus. Life was full of unexpected events. He could give it a try.

Markus looked at his lips and started slowly leaning towards him too.

Their lips were only millimeters apart.

“Markus, I wanted to ask you-”

Suddenly Josh came into the room and both of them quickly withdrew from each other. Markus cleared his throat and Connor’s only wish was to die on the spot.

He almost kissed Markus!

“Oh, god I’m so sorry! I forgot you were there too, Connor! You know what...Don’t mind me, continue what you were...doing...Shit...I’m so sorry,” Josh closed the door.

Now it was even more awkward.

“Well, thank you for the drawing, Markus. I appreciate it. I will...hang it on the wall tomorrow, in my apartment.

Markus laughed nervously and stood up.

“I’m a...I’m glad you like it Connor...Goodnight! I will see you in the morning!”

He quickly left the room. Connor stared at the drawing in his hand and then heard some voices in the distance.

“North, I think I just cockbocked them!”

“For fuck’s sake, Josh! YOU HAD ONE JOB!”

“Can you all shut up?!”

Connor smiled and shook his head with amusement.

***

Their ride back to the apartament was a bit awkward but when Connor made few jokes, Markus finally relaxed. Connor didn't want to make things too awkward between them.

When they were at his place, Markus gave him his backpack back.

“Connor, please, promise me you will look for another apartament.”

Connor smiled at him.

“I will. Beside, you probably told Hank so it's not like I have a choice now. But thank you, Markus...For the drawing...For everything.”

“Well, like I said. Don’t mention it...But...Can I have a hug at least?” he joked and Connor smiled at him. He approached Markus and gave him a tight hug. What almost happened in Markus’ bedroom didn’t change their relationship and he was glad about it.

They said their goodbyes and Connor was finally back home.

It felt so weird compared to Markus’ house. After some consideration, he decided to go to the station for the night shift today so he took his backpack and started to unpack it.

Then he heard a doorbell.

Was that Markus?

“Did you forget something?” He opened the door but then realized that he was mistaken.

It wasn’t Markus.

It was Hank.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was THIS close to make these two kiss but then I remembered that it's a slow burn fic so...NOT SO CLOSE GUYS!
> 
> We will be back to the plot (which is still messy, I need to fix some things) next chapter!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	7. That detective is on the trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing [Sholto Oxenstierna](http://sholtooxenstierna.tumblr.com/)  
> . She did an amazing fanart for this story which you can see in the notes <3 Thank you dear! This chapter is for you!

“Hank? What are you doing here?” Connor asked, but the Lieutenant entered his apartment without a word. Hank looked around with a frown and then he took Connor’s backpack from the couch and threw it at him.

“Pack all necessary things, you’re leaving,” he barked as he went into Connor’s room next. Connor blinked at him, astonished. What was with people telling him to pack his things?!

He went after Hank clearly disorientated.

“Hank, what do you mean ‘pack your things’?! Are we leaving Detroit?”

The Lieutenant was holding another bag and finally looked at him.

“We’re not leaving Detroit, you dumbass. We still have a case.” Then he opened Connor’s wardrobe and started throwing his things into the bag.

“Then what the hell does this mean?!” Connor was clearly losing his cool. Yes, he was patient but he still was feeling a bit dizzy and Hank wasn’t telling him a thing. Suddenly the Lieutenant threw the bag on the bed and looked at him again.

“What the hell were you thinking, huh, kid?! What does THIS mean?!” he waved his hand, pointing at Connor’s room. “Why the fuck you livin’ here! No wonder you look like a fucking zombie all the time. Pack all your things, you’re not gonna return here.”

“But, Lieutenant Anderson-!”

“What did I tell you, huh?! We’re off duty, call me Hank, you dumbass! Jesus, kid! It’s so fuckin’ cold in here. You ain’t gonna recover here and I need your fresh mind. So move your ass and pack your things. I’m taking you away from this shithole.”

Connor was looking at Hank, lost for words. He was moved by Hank’s action. All the time he thought that he was angry at him for what he did, he probably still was, but in the end Hank was just worried.

Connor made him worried and, finally, he really felt bad about this. He didn’t think about his actions and the only important thing for him, back then, was catching Doug.

Without a word he started packing his things. He didn’t have much of them, only the some clothes and few personal belongings, like a stupid tennis ball he used to play with his brother.

“That’s all?” Hank asked and took the bag from him.

Connor also picked a pillow from the bed. Hank smirked at him.

“Alright kid, let’s go and never come back.”

Connor also went to the landlord to give his notice and the key back. Obviously, the man was surprised and not happy that Connor suddenly wanted to leave this place but only one look and a few words from Hank were enough for the landlord to give up. Connor paid his rent earlier anyway.

“Hank, since you made me homeless now, will you at least tell me where are you taking me?”

But Hank just ignored him and turned the music up in the car. Connor decided it’s useless as it was clear that Hank didn’t want to talk to him. Well at some point, he will know.

The car ride turned awkward. Hank was clearly ignoring him and Connor could only sit there while hugging his pillow like a homeless man that he was right now. Finally they stopped and to his surprised Connor noticed they were in front of Hank’s house. Connor stared at Hank but the old man ignored him and left the car. He took Connor’s bags and Connor left the car as well.

“Will you tell me now what does this mean Hank?” Connor decided to ask him again.

Lieutenant opened the door to the house. It was quickly followed by Sumo’s barking and when the dog saw Connor, he waved his tail and went to him to lick his hand. Connor smiled at the animal.

“Who is a good boy? I missed you, buddy!” he patted the animal and Sumo barked happily.

“Alright we have 4 hours before our shift so take a nap. The couch is all yours.” Hank put down the bag in the living room and Connor followed after. He gave Hank a curious look and crossed his arms.

“I’ve slept all the time when I was at Markus’ place, Hank.”

“Yeah, and I’m not an alcoholic. I know that you two had probably a lot of ‘fun’, fucking lovebirds.”

Connor cleared his throat suddenly feeling hot as he remembered that he almost kissed Markus.

“Hank, that’s not the point. Tell me what’s going on. Please,” he gave him his puppy eyes. No one could resist his puppy eyes, he knew that. Lieutenant sighed.

“Kid, you’re staying here. Let me...fix some things but for tonight you will sleep on the couch. You’re not going back to that apartment, Connor. I can’t even call this place an apartment! What were you thinking living there alone for such a long time! Why didn’t you tell anyone?!”

Connor sighed as well. He didn’t expect Hank to be that angry about his living conditions.

“Hank...What did you expect me to do? I didn’t have much money and as I started working I didn’t have time to search for a new flat. Besides, it was fine, the heating started malfunctioning only recently!”

“Yeah, and that led to you having a high fever!”

“It was because I fell into the water while chasing a suspect on a december night.” Connor took a deep breath as he saw Hank giving him ‘don’t mess with me’ look. “Alright, I wanted to look for a new one, but Hank I’m...I can’t stay here! I don’t want to bother you! You have enough of me at work!”

Lieutenant sighed and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of beer. He then opened it and sat down by the table. He looked at Connor.

“Just shut up. That’s not a problem, kid.”

Connor gave up as he clearly was out of options now. He sat down as well.

“How much do you want for the couch then?”

Hank looked at him surprised. Connor was serious. Hank laughed and shook his head. Connor was still waiting for the answer.

“Forget about the money.”

“Hank…”

“Okay, fine. You will do groceries as you probably won’t like what I eat...and take Sumo for the walk from time to time. That will be fine,” Connor wanted to say something but Hank silenced him with a wave of a hand. “Kid, save the money for a better place as you won’t live with me forever. You have your own life and I’m just an old man. So, be grateful and shut up.”

Connor was specheles again and he looked down at his hands. Hank did so many things for him. Their friendship at the beginning didn’t have a great start but now as Connor was looking at the man in front of him he didn't feel like a burden. He felt...almost like home?

“Okay...I will stay...because it’s not like I have an option now.” Hank laughed at that, clearly proud of his words. “And, Hank, I’m sorry for my behaviour. It was unprofessional of me to ignore my superiors’ orders and to act on my own. It won’t happen in the future.”

Hank snorted and put down his beer.

“Yeah, won’t happen, my ass. I know you, little shit. You’re young and reckless and you will probably do a lot of stupid things in the future just...be careful and think about yourself...and others. There are people who will miss you if something happens to you. Me included. Hell, Markus would probably be mad as well!”

Hank winked at him and Connor laughed.

“Now. We’ve got a nasty case to finish so please take your medications, a hot shower and a nap. I need you in your best state. A long night is waiting for us, kid.”

Hank stood up and threw the empty bottle to the bin.

“And what about you?” Connor asked him curiously.

“I have some things to do here. Ignore me and make yourself home.” He left Connor alone and Connor observed as he dissapeared in the room just next to his bedroom.

***

 

Connor felt something heavy on himself and when he opened his eyes he realized why he woke up.

He couldn’t breath.

“Hank!” he called with slightly hoarse voice.

But the reason of his breathing problem only barked and licked his face with a hot tongue. As much as Connor appreciated Sumo’s affection and it was really sweet, it was hard for him to breathe as the dog wasn’t the smallest one.

“What?” Connor heard Lieutenant’s voice from inside the house.

“I think I’m dying!”

Hank finally appeared in front of him and Connor looked at him, begging him with his eyes to do something. Lieutenant was clearly amused by this whole situation as he only crossed his arms.

“You’re not dying, you drama queen. You only have an overweight Saint Bernard on your chest.

“Hank, I think Sumo broke my rib.” He tried to free himself from Sumo but the dog understood it differently and crushed him even more.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. Sumo, leave Connor alone,” Hank clapped his hand on his knee and the dog barked happily and left Connor. Connor sighed in relief as he could breathe normally, and massaged his ribs. They were fine, he was a bit dramatic.

“How are you feelin’?” Hank asked him as he filled Sumo’s bowl with food.

“A lot better, thanks.” Hank gave him a glass of water. Connor drank it and then stretched. He felt a lot better and the nap did him good. He didn’t remember the last time he slept as much as during these few past days.

Surprisingly, he didn’t have nightmares but probably it was because first night he had a fever and didn’t remember much and for the next two days he was dead tired.

“Alright, then rise and shine, kid,” Hank joked and Connor laughed.

“You sound like North, you would like her.”

Hank ordered pizza for their dinner and even if Connor wasn’t fan of junk food he didn’t have much choice. He might have lived in a shit hole but he was always eating healthy food.

Well, he was only addicted to coffee.

When he put on his work clothes he finally felt like himself. Hoodies were comfortable but in his button up shirt under the warm, well-fitting sweater, and his jeans, he felt like a detective.

“So, now that I’m back to life, brief me on the case,” Connor said as both of them were in the car and on the way to the station. Hank sighed heavily.

“I wish I had nothing, kid, but the case is getting really nasty. We need to find who is responsible for the drug and stop them. It’s getting really serious.”

They were silent for a moment, only sound of the music from the radio playing in the background. The snow was falling outside the car as they were driving through Detroit’s streets.

“So, how many?”

“Too much…” Hank was silent again and he rubbed his eyes while they were waiting at the crossroad. Connor saw how tired the old man was. “Yesterday we had a call. Someone found a group on social media. The people there...All of them wanted to commit suicide.”

Hank didn’t need to finish. Connor knew as he remembered Doug saying that Thirium is a really ‘nice way to die’. Painless because in the moment of dying you don’t feel anything.

“Some of them were minors...Shit, I can’t blame some of them, I get that….but Jesus, they were so young…,” Hank clenched his fist on the steering wheel. Connor understood that. It was sick. Maybe Thirium wasn’t deadly in one dose but saying that two doses might kill you was like an invitation or a dare. It was making him sick.

He put his hand on Hank’s arm and squeezed it.

“We will get them, Hank.”

He saw the corner of Hank’s mouth quirking up into a smile.

“But what about the businessman? Did you find some connection between him and Eden Club?”

Hank sighed.

“No, he must have only been a client.”

When they arrived it was snowing even harder and it was dark. The days were shorter now and it was even more difficult for them to solve cases in such weather conditions.

“Look who came back.” Of course it was Gavin who saw them first when they entered the station. He was talking to officer Chen and crossed his arms with a smirk.

“Hit you really bad, huh?”

“Detective Reed, do I sense a bit of worry in your voice? I didn’t know you were capable of such emotion but don’t worry. Our ‘bromance’ can continue as I’m back now,” he winked at him and Gavin blinked at him in confusion. Chen was dying from laughter.

“Listen, Connor-!”

“I don’t have time, sorry!” Connor ignored Gavin and followed Hank inside. Oh, he missed messing with Gavin. He didn’t like him but he enjoyed making him angry.

But he didn’t have time to joke around. He needed to be professional. Hank told him that they will be interrogating Doug today because the man could finally speak, apparently he was ill as well for the past few days Sick bastard, Connor wished he was dead but they needed him for their case.

The woman, Natalie his partner, was alive too. They saved her in time and now she was lying in a hospital after an operation. They didn’t get much from her though. Hank told him that she was only helping Doug with clients but she didn't know who was giving the drug to Doug. She was simply doing it because they were a couple. ‘Were’ because know she hated him with passion after he simply shot her.

When they entered the room they could see from behind the glass that Doug was already waiting in the interrogation room. Connor gave him a hateful look but the man couldn’t see him from behind the glass. Hank decided to try his luck and go first. After a moment Gavin and Tina joined Connor to observe the interrogation. They were also a part of this case now as it was clearly getting out of control. So many victims and it’s not like they could do anything because they didn’t have a lead beside Doug. Connor felt a bit bad that while Hank was working on the case he was lying in the bed, sleeping all day.

But now, he was back in the game and he knew that they had to obtain all information from Doug at all cost.

Hank was trying to force this guy to talk but Doug was staying silent. Connor was observing him carefully. Finally after few minutes Hank gave up, clearly upset that the man didn’t talk.

“Shit, I need a minute to change approach. Asshole doesn’t even look me in the eyes.”

“Lieutenant, can I try?” Connor asked him.

“You think it’s a good idea after he nearly killed both of you?” Gavin asked with irony but Hank looked at Connor with trust.

“Alright kid, it’s not like we have something to lose.”

Connor entered the room. Doug stiffened when he saw him, he was probably surprised that Connor was alive and that he was going to interrogate him now. Doug didn’t know that.

Connor sat in front of him and opened the case file. He looked through the photos of victims. Doug was silent.

“Your hand is twitching, are you missing your drug?”

Doug didn’t answer.

“Probably yes as you told to me that ‘all of you came back for more’. Is it that great? That addictive?” he asked again but Doug remained silent. But Connor knew now that he had his attention at least.

“Was it worth it? Selling that shit to other people?”

Connor looked at him. Doug met his eyes for a second but quickly averted his gaze.

“You know, Natalie woke up too. She hates you for what you did. I mean it’s not like I blame her, after all you shot her without hesitation. How did it feel? Oh, I apologize. You didn’t feel anything because of Thirium.”

Doug’s lips twitched. Connor decided to change his tactic a bit. He showed him the photos of the group that committed collective suicide.

“Do you recognize these people?”

Doug was still silent. Okay, he won’t play nice, so does Connor.

He closed the case file with a snap.

“Twenty eight victims! All of them died because of Thirium overdose!” he shouted and he stood up approaching Doug. “Some of them were minors! Young and manipulated by your words!”

He went to him and pointed a finger at Doug. He saw that the man flinched.

“But you only cared about money and clients! So you sold that shit, again and again,“ he was poking Doug with his finger to finally have his full attention, ”Without even thinking that you’re ruining an innocent life of a person in need!”

“Stop fucking shouting,” Doug murmured. Oh, he finally made him talk. But Connor wasn’t finished.

“You even didn’t care about your own partner! That’s what this shit is making you do! Kill yourself or your loved ones. Did you even love her?” Connor shouted at him, still hovering over him.

“Shut up for fuck’s sake!” Doug shouted at him.

“Then say, who sold you that drug? How do we stop this growing list!” Connor moved away from him and then returned to his chair. “You can help us stop this or live with the guilt. You sold this drug, and it almost made you kill your partner. That’s your choice, Doug.”

“You don’t understand with who you are messing with! It’s not only me! There are others!”

Connor frowned. Of course Doug wasn’t the only dealer, that was obvious.

“How many of them? Who is responsible for making that drug?” Connor asked him still with threatening voice.

“Shit, I don’t know that much! I know there are others but I don’t know their names! We have never met!”

Connor crossed his arms.

“Either you will tell us more or you will be imprisoned for your whole life accused of all these murders with guilt eating you alive. The choice is yours. Talk or rot in a jail.”

Doug was struggling with the answer. Without Thirium he was a different guy and Connor saw one obvious thing, he did care about his partner and felt guilty about shooting her.

“Who knows, maybe she will forgive you if you help us stop this madness,” Connor tried to persuade him and it worked as Doug exhaled.

“Alright! I don’t know the names of the guys that give me Thirium. I only cared about money and they didn’t want to share that much information. But I know the person that made the first dose of Thirium. His name...It was a bit exotic. Some famous scientist. I don’t remember it now but you can look through the emails on my computer. I will give you the address of the place just… They might be watching my house now that I was absent for a few days so you have to do it carefully before they notice that I told you everything. Things may start to get more nasty.”

Connor nodded and he noted down the address given by Doug.

“Thank you for cooperation Doug. I only wish that this shit won't destroy more lives like it did with yours,” Connor said as he stood up. Doug laughed at that.

“Have you never wanted to forget about everything? To feel nothing? We all have our demons!”

Connor looked at him with a stern look.

“We all have our demons, Doug, that's true. But, you see, if you want to fight with your demons you deal with them, not silence them. That's the part of being human. You have to deal with your emotions, but if you turn them off...Can I still call you a human being? Or maybe a machine? Puppet? Think about that Doug. Think what that shit have done with your life.”

And with that Connor left the room.

When he returned to adjacent room on the other side of the glass all of the eyes were on him. Tina was giving him thumbs up and he smiled awkwardly.

“Well, kid. You did a good damn job there. Congratulations.” Hank went to him and patted his back.

“Maybe you’re not that bad of a detective,” Gavin snorted.

“Was that a compliment, detective?” Connor teased him and then he looked at Hank. “Did you call Markus? We need him to make sketches.”

“Yeah, I did call him.”

In the background Gavin snorted.

“Anderson even sent him a video,” Gavin joked and Hank gave him a middle finger. Connor blinked.

“Lieutenant, what?! Why did you do that?!”

“You will thank me later, kid.”

***

 

After they finished interrogation they returned to Hank’s house. It took them a lot of time and it was already late. Connor was so busy that he even didn’t have much time to talk with Markus at the station. They only exchanged few words and Markus was still worried about his health but Connor was fine.

But when Hank opened the door to his house Connor was dreaming about going to sleep again. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so tired. Even coffee at the station didn’t help much.

He wanted to crash on the couch again but Hank cleared his throat.

“Listen, kid. You obviously not gonna sleep on the couch while you’re here. I did some...cleaning earlier so you could have your own space.”

Connor gave him a curious look. Hank went towards the room next to his door.

“It’s not much and the bed probably is too small but we will go soon to buy you a bigger one. But, anyway, it’s better than nothing.”

Connor went after him and looked inside the room.

It was small and the walls were painted yellow. There was a single bed for him but he will manage. There was also an empty wardrobe and a desk.

Connor noticed few drawings on the wall in the corner of the room and then it hit him.

It was Cole’s room.

He withdrew.

“Hank...I can’t...It’s Cole’s room.”

Hank sighed and Connor didn’t know what to say.

“Listen...The room won’t bring him back...and the memories are still in my head. I need to...I need to move on, Connor. It was time for me to finally clean up this room and if it will have some usage then that’s better than an empty museum with too much painful memories. Just...Jesus, don’t make me emotional, littleshit, just take the fucking room,” Hank grunted and Connor was once again speechless.

Hank was just too nice to him. He didn’t deserve that treatment while his brother was still living with that woman.

“Thank you, Hank,” he whispered. Hank patted him awkwardly on his back.

“Alright, that’s enough for me for today. Go sleep, we have a place to check tomorrow.”

Hank shook his head and went back to the kitchen but Connor swore that he rubbed his eyes earlier. If that helped Hank then he was happy that his friend was getting better. He looked around and saw that Hank already placed his bags on the bed.

So that was his new place.

He felt warm.

***

 

Doug’s place was situated in one of the poorest districts of Detroit. It was a small house and Hank and Connor decided to go there late at night as they didn’t want to be seen by anyone.

They parked Hank’s car few blocks away and went the rest of the way by foot. They decided to get inside through the back door. Previously Connor scanned the street and saw a suspicious dark car parked nearby. It might have belonged to the people who were supposedly observing Doug’s house but as they weren’t sure how the gang operated they decided only to take Doug’s laptop and leave quickly.

“What’s the plan, smartass?” Hank whispered to him. The back door was obviously closed, they could try to force they way in but it would probably make too much noise. He saw that the window to the kitchen was slightly opened. He tried to lift it up but it didn’t budge an inch.

“Move, kid.” Hank was back with a crowbar, where did he find it?, and he put that thing in the crack. Then both of them pushed on the crowbar and the window went up.

“I’m going inside,” Connor said and Hank stayed outside to watch his back, ready with a gun.

When Connor put a foot inside he wanted to land gracefully but unfortunately for him he stepped on something and landed straight on his ass.

“Jesus, kid, not so loud!” Hank hissed and Connor apologized to him, embarrassed by his own mistake. He really hoped no on heard him.

But back to action. He stood up and looked around. He was in Doug’s kitchen. He slowly moved avoiding all windows and carefully walking near the walls. Then opened the door to the next room and there, on the desk, he saw the laptop. He packed it to the bag that was lying nearby and looked around again. Nothing suspicious so far.

Slowly he approached the window. The car was still there. They were waiting for Doug as his absence must have been suspicious.

They had to act faster to avoid more victims.

He left the room and went back to Hank. There was no time to look around as they didn’t know if the gang members won’t decide to come in at any given moment.

At the station Connor sat down with Hank and they opened the laptop. Doug gave them password to his email. There were tons of spam emails there and Connor almost groaned. He started scrolling through the messages. After few minutes he finally found something.

“Lieutenant, look,” he pointed at the message. It was from an unknown source. Basically what was written there was that someone knew that Doug was selling some drugs in the past and they offered him a job. Doug asked them what Thirium was but they only replied that it was totally safe (Yeah, my ass, Hank added), one dose per week to not overdose and that it was based on…

“Kamski’s study? Who’s Kamski?” Connor asked, already opening the Internet browser.

“I know he’s some kind of genius researcher,” Hank said while he was going through police files on Kamski.

Connor opened first page. Elijah Kamski, a genius in medical drug field. He even earned few awards while he was working with other doctors in pharmacology. But then suddenly he quit and there was no information about him from the last few months.

“Lieutenant did you find something?” Connor asked.

“Nothing, the guy vanished. I mean, we have his old address, we can check to see if the new neighbours know where he is right now.”

At least they had a name for now. Was he responsible for Thirium? Connor was curious why Kamski wanted to invent a shutting-down all emotions drug. Maybe he did it just for fun like a mad scientist? It was really getting suspicious.

***

 

As Connor suspected, the neighbours didn’t give them much information. Kamski just vanished and it was hard to find him. After they caught Doug for a moment they didn’t have any more victims but it quickly changed. The gang probably found another dealer and yesterday he went with Hank to the crime scene of another victim.

They had to find Kamski at all cost.

“Are you still thinking about your case?”

Connor for a moment stopped and looked at Markus. He was currently walking with Sumo, and Markus decided to join him in the park. It was a bit cold Sunday morning but Connor didn’t mind.

He threw a ball for Sumo and the dog ran after it, vanishing in the snow.

“Yeah, I’m still a bit preoccupied by it. It’s just...driving me mad that we can’t do anything and someone is selling this drug which basically kills people,” Connor said and felt Markus’ hands on his arms.

“Hey, breath detective. I know it’s hard for you but you can’t do anything about it. You’re doing all you can but if you will put so much pressure on yourself you will go mad.”

Connor exhaled.

“Besides, I saw what you’re capable of. I didn’t know that you can be so aggressive,” Markus teased, obviously referring to the interrogation scene that Hank sent him. Of course it wasn’t the whole interrogation, only the bit where Connor started playing ‘the bad cop’. Connor chuckled.

“Please, I still don’t know why Hank sent it to you. But this case...Maybe you’re right. It’s just…”

Markus chuckled when he saw the puzzled look on Connor’s face.

“You need to relax, Connor. Christmas is in few days...Maybe you can visit us at Jericho?” he asked him and Connor sighed.

“Thank you for your invitation but...I don’t want to leave Hank alone on Christmas. I want to spend this day with him. To show him that I care about him too,” Connor said. He was grateful for Markus’ invitation and it was really tempting to spend that day at Jericho, he missed them, but Hank didn’t have anyone beside him and Sumo. He already found a Christmas tree in Hank’s garage and he planned to use that thing even though it was all covered in dust.

“Well, I feel offended, you prefer Lieutenant’s company over mine?” Markus joked and Connor smiled, hitting him slightly on the arm.

“Stop it.” Both of them chuckled and Connor realized that they were still close, Markus’ hands on his shoulders. Connor suddenly remembered that night they almost kissed and felt hot.

At the same time he heard a loud bark. Sumo was back with his ball and without thinking, he wanted to jump on Connor to give it back. But Sumo was a big boy so obviously even for Connor he was a challenge and he staggered for a moment. Markus wanted to catch him but in the end both of them landed in the snow.

Sumo barked proudly.

“Sumo!” Connor tried to sound angry but when he heard Markus laugh he gave up and joined him.

Both of them were covered in the snow, still laying on the ground but Connor didn’t mind. He still felt warm.

***

 

On Christmas day Connor woke up earlier to prepare everything. Hank told him he will be sleeping until midday as he was tired and basically told Connor to go somewhere for the night.

But Connor had other plans.

He went to the garage and took the Christmas tree. He found some decorations and started decorating the whole tree in the living room. He didn’t remember the last time he did that.

It was probably with Nines.

Sumo was accompanying him and tried to help but it wasn’t really helpful. But Connor was grateful for the animal’s company. He wanted to surprise Hank. He even bought him a present. He knew that Lieutenant didn’t have a scarf and it was getting colder so he bought him one. It wasn’t much but he knew Hank will love it. In his own way of course.

The tree was ready so Connor went back to making dinner. He wasn’t the best at cooking but he could make a simple meal. He even bought a Christmas cake.

“What do you think, Sumo?” he gave some food to the dog and it barked happily. Connor then scratched him behind his ears.

Connor liked animals and since he started living with Hank he grew fond of this big dog. He went with Hank and bought a new bed to his room few days ago. He still wasn't used to the fact that it was his room now, and now that the bed was much bigger the dog visited him sometimes during the night. He still preferred Hank obviously but when the animal saw that he could basically lay his whole body on Connor without getting nagged, he saw an opportunity to crawl to Connor’s bed.

Sometimes Connor woke up to half of Saint Bernards on his body and he was sure that he had few bruises thanks to that but he didn’t mind.

When he couldn’t sleep at night, haunted by his nightmares, he was petting the animal and it helped him get back to sleep. Nothing was better that the feeling of Sumo’s fur under his fingers. It was really relaxing to him.

Sipping on his coffee Connor was waiting for Hank to wake up. He was watching TV but he didn’t pay attention to it. His mind was in another place.

Even on a free day he still couldn’t stop thinking about the Thirium case. They still couldn’t find Kamski.

“I smell coffee, which one is it for you, huh kid?” Hank grunted while he was walking to the living room. Connor turned around to smile at him with a coffee in hand.

“It’s my first.”

“First after twelve?” Hank joked but then stopped as he saw his living room. “What the fuck is that?” He pointed at the tree. Connor stood up. He only hoped he didn’t fuck up.

“It’s a Christmas tree, Hank. It’s Christmas today, you know that.”

Hank sighed.

“And why are you here? I told you to go somewhere.”

Oh, Connor knew why Hank was talking like that. He probably was planning to drink himself to oblivion on Christmas Eve. Not on his watch. Since he moved here Hank hasn’t been drunk even once and Connor wanted for it to stay like that.

“But I want to spend them with you,” Connor insisted.

“Jesus, kid. You are young and I’m just an old guy.”

“But it’s a family holiday,” Connor said and there Hank gave him a weird look. He was touched, he knew that even if Lieutenant was telling him to go away he wanted him here. Hank finally gave up and sighed.

“So you found my old tree? I thought I got rid of it.”

“Fortunately it was still there. I even made a dinner and bought a cake!”

Hank murmured something like ‘idiot’ while he turned around, but Connor also saw that little smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Connor didn’t remember the last time he actually spent Christmas with someone. For the last few years he was always alone at the Academy as his brother didn’t want to know him and Amanda relinquished her parental rights. Even if he thought about Christmas’s at Amanda’s place they weren’t right. He never had the same feeling as he had now. He scarcely remembered the Christmas with his real dad.

But now he felt different as he was joking with Hank while eating their dinner with Sumo. He felt the same as at Jericho’s place.

He felt warm.

When he gave Hank the sarf the man wanted to strangle him for being too much but Connor only laughed at that.

“Merry Christmas, Hank,” Connor said to him.

“Well, Merry Christmas, son,” Hank joked, but it really moved Connor.

After their dinner both of them were sitting on the couch watching a stupid movie. It was late, Sumo was sitting between them and his head was on Connor’s legs. He was under the blanket, enjoying being comfy, when the doorbell rang. Connor gave Hank a curious look but Hank looked surprised as well.

“Are you expecting some guests, Hank?” Connor asked him.

“No, you?” Connor shook his head. Weird.

He stood up, Sumo clearly displeased with it. Connor went to the door and opened them. He had to blink twice as he didn’t believe what he was seeing.

It was Markus.

But he wasn’t alone. North, Josh, Simon and even Carl were with him.

“Merry Christmas, Connor!” Markus said and Connor stared at him, surprised. Hank finally stood up from the couch.

“Woah! You living here now, Con? It’s nice to finally meet you, Lieutenant!” North went inside and shook Hank’s hand. Hank gave her a curious look.

“Nice to meet you too lady?”

“It’s North.”

“Markus, what does it mean?” Connor asked him as the rest of them entered the house.

“Well, you said that you didn’t want to come to us, so we came here for you,” Simon answered him instead.

“I told this bastard to go away but he wanted to stay with this old man,” Hank joked and Connor almost blushed at that.

“It’s nice of him to think first of his family,” Carl said. Connor wanted to protest or to explain that Hank wasn’t his family but Lieutenant ignored that and shook hands with Carl.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Manfred. It’s nice to finally know Markus’ father as I can sense that I will probably see more of him in the future.”

“Hank, please stop!” Now Connor wanted to die of embarrassment, but all of them laughed.

They still had cake to share and Connor went to make tea for everyone. Simon joined him in the kitchen as the rest of Jericho sat in the living room.

It was usually him and Hank here so it was the first time he saw this house so lively. He glanced at Hank. He wasn’t annoyed, he was actually in deep conversation with Carl and it was nice to see him happy.

“Well, too bad we had to come here not the opposite way round because we had a mistletoe in our house. I put so much effort into it,” North complained.

“You mean you only bought it in the market so Markus could-” but Josh didn’t finish as North elbowed him.

When they made tea, Connor sat on the floor as the couch was occupied by North, Josh and Simon. Hank was sitting in the armchair and Carl was next to him. They were still talking.

Sumo was also next to him. He was slowly petting the dog as Markus joined him on the floor.

“So, do you like my surprise?” Markus asked him and Connor smiled.

“Thank you for that. I love this. I can’t remember the last time I had such lively Christmas...Well, to be honest it’s my first time,” Connor joked suddenly feeling so nostalgic.

He felt that Markus grabbed his hand and squeezed it, then gave him a genuine smile which Connor returned. Markus’ eyes looked so beautiful and they were so close that Connor saw all freckles on Markus’ face.

He could kiss him so easily.

But they were not alone.

They returned to the conversation but Markus’ hand was still holding Connor’s.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Early) Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry it took me this long but University is kicking my ass and other things too. But I will post the new chapter within 2 weeks, I promise you. In the meantime get ready for a short one shot that I wrote for rk1k secret santa. I will post it on the 25th December, so wait for it ~
> 
> What do you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? I put a lot of references from the game here XD  
> ALSO THE MOST IMPORTANT THING! I'VE GOT A FANART! You can see it [Here](http://sholtooxenstierna.tumblr.com/post/180842386287/here-we-go-flirtatious-connor-special-for-you)  
> It's a scene from chapter 4 as you might remember and isn't it lovely?! I adore this so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	8. That detective is on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Here's my little gift for you - new chapter a bit earlier!

Unfortunately New Year didn’t bring them any closer to solving the case. Kamski was still impossible to find and Connor knew almost every article about him by heart as he was reading them all over again, trying to figure out what was his reason to disappear.

Not only they didn’t have a lead but he also couldn’t even enjoy New Year Eve as he was summoned with Hank to the new crime scene just when he was about to go to the party. They found more bodies.

Connor wanted to punch a wall.

What was the point of going to the crime scene if the only thing they would find is a body and no traces? They only had luck with Will when they found out about Doug.

Connor was considering returning to Eden Club. Maybe someone was still selling the drug there? It's not like they had another lead.

“Detective Stern?”

Connor was lost in thoughts sipping on his coffee as he heard a female voice. He was back to his bad habit of drinking a lot of coffee because he and Hank spent all their time at the station questioning victims' relatives and friends.

The woman in front of him was wearing a blue coat. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Connor has never seen her before.

“Yes, that’s me. And you are?”

“You can call me Chloe. Can we talk somewhere private?”

She was obviously nervous and was looking around as if someone was following her. Connor nodded. Hank went to Fowler’s office earlier to discuss more details regarding the case so he decided to go alone with the woman.

They went to one of the interrogation rooms at the station.

“How can I help you, Miss Chloe?” he asked her nicely after making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. She was still tense even when they were alone. Chloe looked into his eyes. He saw fear in them.

“I shouldn’t be here and I will probably regret this later, but this has to stop.”

Connor gave her a curious look. What was she talking about?

“Miss Chloe, is this related to the Thirium case?” he asked her and she nodded.

“I heard that you’re looking for Eli- I mean, Mr. Kamski. I know where you can find him.”

Connor perked up at that, it seemed good fortune finally smiled on them. Chloe was really mysterious and he didn’t know where did she get that information from but judging by her slip of the tongue she might have actually been close to Kamski.

“Just, please. Promise me that you won’t tell anyone that it was me who gave you his location.”

“Miss Chloe-,”

“Please!” she almost begged him which gave him chills. Something was wrong here.

“You have my promise.”

She was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words.

“He lives in a small town two hours rideaway from Detroit. I can give you coordinates. It’s a rather deserted area. You will find a modern and peculiar building there - it’s his summer house.”

She gave him an envelope and Connor looked at her with gratitude.

“Honestly, I don’t know how to repay for you.”

“Just...promise me that you won’t tell anyone that it was me.” She looked at him again with those eyes and Connor frowned.

“Miss Chloe, if you want a protection we could…”

“Just, forget that you saw me, okay? That will be safe. For me and for you. It’s a dangerous game, detective Stern, but you’re already in it so there is no going back. You have to win.”

Her words gave him chills and before he could react, she stood up and left the room. He was so stunned that he sat there for a moment before going after her. When he opened the door to the corridor she was already gone as if she wasn’t even there.

He looked around and almost collided with Hank.

“Woah, kid! Look how you walk! What’s going on? You look like you saw a ghost,” Hank joked but he wasn’t that far from the truth.

Connor brushed his messy hair with his hand.

“Well, it was like a ghost, Hank.” Lieutenant gave him a weird look and Connor shook his head. ”That’s not important. I know where Kamski is.”

***

 

Like Chloe said, the house was on a total boondocks. It was snowing hard so they had to slow down the car.

Hank was driving so Connor took the opportunity to take a short nap. When Hank woke him up they have already arrived at the location and it looked as if they have entered a different country altogether. There was a lot of snow and a frozen lake behind a modern house.

“Looks like a typical residence of a villain,” Hank joked and Connor chuckled with him.

“Well, you could be right. Is he a villain or simply a mad scientist - it all depends on what Kamski will say.”

They left the car. It stopped snowing for a moment but it was still very cold. Connor put his beanie back on his head and Hank straightened his new scarf.

They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

“I must admit that he’s probably shitting money because holly shit that house must’ve cost fortune!” Hank said and Connor looked up. Indeed the house was impressive.

The door opened.

Connor’s jaw almost dropped to the floor.

It was Chloe.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

Connor was lost for words. He promised her that he won’t say anything about their meeting so he quickly straightened and regained his composure.

“DPD, we want to talk with Elijah Kamski about the Thirium case,” Hank said and Chloe blinked at him emotionlessly. There was something wrong with her. She didn’t even spare Connor a look. Either she was a good actress...or maybe it wasn’t her?

“Very well, I will inform Elijah about your arrival.” She let them inside to the foyer and went behind another door. Connor still couldn’t understand what’d happened. Who was she?

“Pretty girl in a pretty house. Man, that Kamski guy is lucky,” Hank joked but Connor was still lost in his thoughts. “You alright, kid?”

Connor didn’t manage to answer as the door opened again and Chloe (if she was Chloe) let them inside.

It was a big room with a pool. The water was red and Kamski was putting on his black robe. It was like a scene from a movie for Connor. The pool, the view behind the glass wall and Kamski with a smile on his face. Everything here was so unrealistic.

“Gentleman, how can I help you?”

He looked young with an undercut and a bun on his head. He clasped his hands behind his back and out on a rather neutral expression.

“We’re currently investigating the Thirium case as you probably have heard,” Hank said.

“Fascinating, isn’t it? A drug that makes you feel nothing. I would call it the best cure for today’s society,” Kamski said while he was observing both of them.

“Maybe if it wasn’t killing all of their users,” Connor added and Kamski looked at him. Connor felt like he was scanning him with his eyes. There was some dangerous aura around the man.

“Mr. Kamski, we know that you were involved during early stages of creating this drug,” Hank said and Kamski’s attention was back to Lieutenant, although Connor still felt as if he was being closely observed.

“I was, indeed, but back then I wouldn’t call it a drug but rather a medicine. Anyway, I dropped it.The result wasn’t what I wanted to achieve, Lieutenant.”

“And what exactly did you want to achieve?” Hank pressed him.

“I wanted to find a medicine that will help people who are struggling with emotions. The objective of this study was to create a medication that would help people deal with too much or too intense emotions, not to completely shut them down.”

“So you created something far more bigger than you expected and you abandoned it?” Connor asked him and the icy-blue eyes were back on him.

“Exactly, people are really greedy, Mr. Stern. If you give them too much power, who knows how will they use it. I decided to end the study.”

“Were you working alone on this?” Hank asked him. Kamski started walking slowly to the small locket.

“I was. I don’t like working in a team,” Kamski answered.

“So tell me, how the fuck you can buy Thirium now and why it’s based on your study if you ‘abandoned’ it?” Hank was certainly losing his patience as it was clear that Kamski was playing a game with them, probably just because he was bored. Everything he said felt like a big lie to Connor.

“Someone must have stolen my research but he did it rather poorly,” Kamski said calmly.

“And why is that?”

Kamski turned around to look at the lake behind his house.

“Because you couldn’t overdose my Thirium. You could take more than one dose per week. But this one is different.”

Kamski stopped for a moment and Connor was waiting for him to continue.

“Either someone changed the formula on purpose or managed to copy only part of it and had to make up for the missing information. But it’s not my creation. Mine was perfect.”

“How do we know that you’re telling the truth? Maybe you're working with them, huh?” Connor asked.

“You can search my whole house, summon me to the station, interrogate me for hours but you won’t find anything. I’m not working with them. But whether I am telling the truth or not...it’s up to you to decide, detective. It’s your case.” Kamski looked at him again with his icy eyes.

“Oh, be sure to contact you lawyer, we won’t leave it at that,” Hank grunted but Kamski was still looking at Connor.

“Tell me, detective, do you blame the people who took Thirium?”

“I don’t blame them, I feel sorry that they were manipulated.”

“Then, you pity them?”

“I only wish that the drug like this was never created.”

“Then you understand my point. Why I resigned.”

Connor blinked. He didn’t even realize when Kamski approached him. He was still looking at him with a weird smile.

“Have you ever considered taking Thirium? Just to feel nothing when the emotions were too much?”

Connor blinked at him. What was he trying to tell him? Of course he didn’t think about that.

Even after the sleepless nights when he couldn’t fall asleep haunted by the image of his brother’s face.

“Alright. That’s it. We will be back, be sure of that Mr.Kamski!” Hank almost dragged him away from that mansion. When Connor looked back he saw Chloe in the corner. She didn’t spare him a look.

“What the fuck was wrong with that guy. Jesus, he gave me creeps!” Hank grunted as they left Kamski’s house. Connor followed him, still puzzled by their encounter with the man.

“Hey kid, you alright? That asshole gave us some brainwashing,” Hank joked and Connor chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, he was weird. But at least we have something.”

“Something, my ass. Every word that came out of this rat face man felt like a big lie.”

Hank looked at him as they were approaching the car.

“Kid...just promise me. If you will need to talk...do talk with me.”

Hank was probably referring to Kamski’s words and Connor nodded. Life might be hard and some nights were full of nightmares for him but he still held on to the words he said to Doug. Being human means to deal with your emotions, not to ignore them.

When they left Kamski’s place Connor realized one thing, he had never given Kamski his name.

***

 

“So how is the investigation going?” Markus asked him as they were eating lunch at their favourite place.

“Don’t even ask. We did find Kamski but this guy was awful. Speaking with him was like playing a game with a psycho,” Connor said while he was sipping his coffee.

“Like in the movie?” Markus joked and Connor smiled at that.

“I wish we didn’t have to meet with him again in the future but unfortunately he’s our only lead right now so I will probably see that snake again.”

“Scary!”

Connor smiled again. This case was slowly driving him mad but at least he had Markus. They could talk at any moment and Markus, in the past few days, did everything so Connor could relax. He invited him to lunches and when Connor didn’t have time to go out, he brought him lunch to the station.

Gavin was making fun of them that they were basically boyfriends but Connor ignored his jokes.

But deep inside Connor wished that this was true. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. His crush was starting to get more serious as he and Markus were getting closer.

But both of them were bad at this and nothing happened since that time they almost kissed and held hands during Christmas.

Connor didn’t know what to do. He was never in love before and he was too embarrassed to ask Hank about this. He thought that maybe Markus will make a first move but days were passing by and Markus did nothing.

Maybe Connor was only imagining that the feeling was mutual?

But there they were, sitting in a cafe, eating lunch together as Markus was giving him this charming smile.

He couldn’t be imagining that.

“Listen, I was thinking. This weekend Josh, Simon and North are taking Carl to New York for an exhibition,” said Markus and Connor immediately interjected.

“You’re not going with them?” he asked, surprised. Carl and Markus were almost inseparable.

“No, to be honest they simply told me ‘we don’t want you there, take a free weekend’,” Markus said and Connor laughed a bit. It sounded so much like North.

“So I was thinking, do you want to hang out?” Markus asked him and Connor put down his cup of coffee in surprise. “Of course if you are busy or have different plans…”

“No! I mean, I can be summoned to the case at any time as it’s still ongoing, but I would like to spend this Saturday with you!”

Markus beamed as he heard his answer. How could Connor not fall for him?

“That’s great! I’m happy!”

“We could watch movies, or do you have something else on your mind?” Connor asked and picked up his coffee again.

“Have you ever went ice skating?”

Connor thought for a moment.

“Maybe once with my brother, but it was a long time ago and I was really bad at it.”

“Well, that’s not a problem. I can teach you. There is a pretty ice rink in the town centre. We can go there in the evening.”

“Okay, we can try that.”

“Cool, then we have a date,” Markus winked to him and Connor almost spitted out his coffee.

A date?!

  
***

 

Because of Markus’ invitation Connor couldn’t focus on the case. Hank already saw that there was something wrong with him and when Connor told him that Markus had asked him out for a date Hank said out loud ‘fucking finally he had the balls to do it!’ and then teased him about it at every opportunity he got.

It was really embarrassing but he knew that Hank was happy for him and so was Connor. He needed that after this case.

So on Saturday he put on a warm chocolate sweater and tight jeans. He didn’t pay much attention to his hair since he planned to put on his beanie anyway. He paired it up with a warm scarf and a jacket and he was ready to meet his crush.

Connor left his room to see Hank, who was sitting in the living room, so the old man could check whether he looked presentable. Hank had a beer in his hand, Connor allowed him to drink one during the weekends and, surprisingly, Hank listened to him.

Sumo barked at him.

“Well let me look at you. Ready to get your boy?” Hank joked and Connor cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“Please, stop.” He was silent for a moment, playing nervously with his sleeves. “But do I look okay?”

Hank laughed and shook his head.

“Kid, you look fine. He’s already all over you. So don’t be a pussy. Kiss him hard on the lips under the-”

“Hank, stop it!” Connor covered his face with his hand. Why was he like this?!

“Okay, okay. But remember to behave!”

Connor groaned and went toward the doors.

“Should I wait for you or will you be sleeping at his place?” Hank joked when Connor was leaving the house and Connor wanted to die of embarrassment.

“I will be back!”

He closed the door. Now not only Hank was teasing him at work but also at home. Great, why did he agree on living with this old man?

But who was he lying to, he liked that.

He agreed with Markus to meet in the centre near the ice rink. Hank wanted to give him a lift but he had enough of his teasing so he decided to go there by bus.

When he exited the vehicle, the snow was slowly falling from the sky and it was already dark. The ice rink was illuminated by Christmas lights and some people were already ice-skating.

He quickly spotted Markus near the booth and the man waved to Connor to come closer.

“Good evening, detective.”

“Mister Manfred,” Connor teased him and Markus elbowed him.

“So, are you ready for your lesson?”

“Will I ever be?” They went towards the booth to pay for their ice-skates.

“Trust me, I’m the best teacher!”

Connor smiled at him. He was glad that he agreed on this meeting. He needed a break from the Thirium case especially after the brainwashing Kamski served them.

It was nice to feel like a normal person for a moment.

They borrowed their ice skates and put them on. Then Markus offered Connor his hand and helped him get on the ice rink. Connor already felt unsteady and Markus held him tighter.

“Relax! You’re shaking like a leaf!”

“Very funny, Manfred! I told you, I haven’t done it in ages!” Connor pouted a bit and Markus chuckled. He was there by his side in a moment and put a hand on his hip. He had his gloves on but Connor suddenly felt hot.

“Steady, detective. I’ve got you. Relax your body,” he whispered to him.

Easy to say but it was harder for him to relax when Markus was this close. His hand was still on Connor’s hip.

Connor took a deep breath trying to ignore Markus’ closeness, an impossible mission, and relaxed his body.

“Better. Now, take my hand. Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.”

“You promise me?” Connor joked.

“Yeah, I will buy you a hot chocolate if l make you fall.”

 _Ah, you’ve already made me fall for you_ , Connor thought but he smiled to Markus in response.

“That’s a deal!”

Markus took his hand away from Connor’s hip and instead offered it to Connor. His grip was strong so Connor trusted him completely.

“Now, I will start skating and you will follow baby steps. We will go slow, and remember that I’ve got you.”

Connor nodded and then Markus started. Connor was a bit nervous but as Markus never let go of his hand he felt a bit more confident.

“Good job!”

“Well, maybe I’m not so bad at this-” but at the same time he almost lost his balance.

Markus’ hand returned to his back as he held him upright.

“Well, let me decide that at the end of this night.”

“Don't feel too cocky,” Connor said a bit embarrassed. They were close again but Markus caught him as he promised.

“You want to try again?”

They started again and after a few minutes of him falling and Markus catching him, they were slowly making progress.

They were joking all the time and teasing each other. At some point Connor stopped for a short break and Markus used this opportunity to skate for a moment by himself. He was a lot of better than Connor as he was skating very fast and at some point he even did a little jump. Connor snorted.

“What is so funny for you, detective?” Markus asked when he joined him.

“You just wanted to show off, didn’t you?”

“Well, maybe. I didn’t know that I have an audience!” Markus added with a wink before going back to skating.

Connor followed Markus with his eyes and relaxed again. Seriously, was Markus a walking perfection? He could do everything. His every move was so graceful, even some of the girls were pointing at him, smiling and chatting.

Well, he was handsome after all.

But then Markus was suddenly next to him, his hand on his waist again, nudging him to move. The girls looked at that slightly disappointed. Connor almost laughed.

“The break is over, ready for a next round?” Markus asked him and Connor nodded. “What are you smiling about??”

“Nothing, I’m just having a great time,” Connor answered truthfully.

They were making progress again and after a few minutes they increased their speed. Markus was praising him and Connor finally felt steady on his skates.

“Good job!”

And then for a moment Markus left his hand. Suddenly Connor didn't feel that confident.

“Markus-!”

“Trust me and try it by yourself!”

Connor trusted him and tried to skate on his own. He was doing it! He smiled, Markus still skating next to him. He did that!

“Watch out!”

Someone shouted and before Connor could react Markus grabbed his hand to make a room for a girl who was going too fast and wouldn’t have been able to pass them safely otherwise.

The movement was so sudden for Connor that he obviously lost the balance, and so did Markus.

Both of them landed on the ice, Markus straight on his ass and Connor on top of him. They looked at each other.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked him with concern and Connor only started laughing. “What’s so funny?

“Well, you lost the bet. I fell. You owe me a hot chocolate.”

Markus blinked at him and then suddenly started laughing out loud with him. Connor would like to stay longer like that but they weren't alone and they were making quite a scene so they had to stand up.

Obviously when Connor tried to do just that he lost his balance again and fell much to Markus’ amusement who couldn’t stop laughing. In the end, they laughed so much they fell few more times before they were finally able to leave the ice rink.

“So, did you like it?” Markus asked Connor as he returned to him holding two cups of hot chocolate.

“Yes, thank you for that Markus. I needed it.”

“No problem. I see how much this case is eating you up. You’re doing everything you can, Connor. It’s not your fault. It’s a big case.” Both of them were slowly walking through the town. Against Markus’ obvious protests Connor insisted he will walk him back home and then return by bus.

“It’s my first big case and seeing all these victims being manipulated by the bad guys...it makes me sick...not to mention that Kamski guy,” Connor said while he was sipping on his hot chocolate. It was warm and very sweet, not as good as the one Markus made for him but still tasty.

“What about him again?”

“That guy is giving me creeps. He asked me some weird questions like If I ever considered taking Thirium. Why did he ask me that?” Connor sighed. Markus was watching him all the time.

“But did you?”

“Of course not! Even when I can’t sleep at night...When I see my brother’s face...I would rather not sleep at all and drink a lot of coffee next day than take some drug which will ruin my life. You have to learn how to deal with emotions on your own. Taking a drug that is turning them off is an easy way out. Not to mention all of these people were desperate and had problems, telling them that more than one dose will kill them is like an invitation to a suicide.”

Connor knew that he was rambling but he needed to let it out. This case was driving him crazy.

“Woah, Connor, those are some words.I totally agree with you. Dealing with our problems and emotions is what makes us human. Sometimes life can be too hard for you but no one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. We only have to learn from them to not repeat them again in the future.” Markus was silent for a moment, drinking his chocolate as well. “You mentioned that you can’t sleep because of your brother. Have you considered talking with him?”

Connor bit his lip.

“I...I did but...I’m afraid Markus. What if my foster mother was right? What if he really hates me and doesn’t want to know me? I just...I can’t. It’s easier to believe her than hear those words said directly to my face by him. I don’t think I would be able to take this...I’m a coward, I know,”

Markus stopped. Connor didn’t even realize that they were already near Jericho. It was dark, the snow was falling from the night sky but he was warm from the chocolate. Markus looked at him with concern but he smiled a bit and then took Connor’s hand and squeezed it.

“You are not a coward, Connor. You are one of the most brave detectives I know. You will come to terms with your brother one day and you will also solve this case. I believe in you.”

Markus was close to Connor again. He could kiss him, and wasn’t this actually a date? It was really tempting. Connor’s heart was beating fast and he looked at Markus’ lips, then back to his eyes. They were so beautiful.

Connor didn’t have much experience with relationships. He never was in one but this… He felt that there was an attraction or a connection between them.

Suddenly he looked at Jericho.

“I believe your family is back,” he said. He didn’t know why he was so afraid to kiss Markus so he decided to change the topic and kill the mood.

Markus turned around and frowned. The lights in one of the rooms in the museum were on.

“No, they will be back tomorrow,” he said and started approaching the museum.

“Maybe it’s the guard?” Connor followed him but he had this weird feeling that something was off.

“Maybe…” Markus was uncertain so both of them entered the museum. It was open which was weird in itself because Markus definitely closed it on his way out.

Connor went first as he was a detective and could react in time if anything was to happen. His intuition told him that there was something fishy going on.

“John?” Markus called his guard’s name. It was quiet but then Connor circled the reception where the guard should be and when he approached the desk he saw a shoe, then the human leg, and then the man lying on the floor.

“Markus!” he called and Markus was by his side in a second. Both of them kneeled. Connor checked the guard’s pulse. “He’s alive. I believe he was knocked out.”

Connor looked at the CCTV. It was turned off. He went back to the guard and took his gun.

“Markus, call the police and an ambulance for John.”

Markus gave him a concerned look.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I’m a police. I’m going to check this out.”

“Wait! Are you mad Connor?! We don’t know how many of them there are!”

“That’s why I will only check on them. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid, just please, stay here Markus. I know what I’m doing, it’s my job after all,” Connor smiled to him and Markus sighed.

“Jesus, you are a mad man. I give you 5 minutes and if you’re not back, I will kick your ass, Detective!”

Connor wanted to kiss him. But now was not the time. So he only nodded his head and went on.

The Jericho museum was dark. The room with the lights on, they saw from outside, was dark again, maybe the burglars turned on the light by accident? In Connor’s eyes whoever was here was most probably an amateur since the body of the guard was not hidden properly and they switched the lights on even if for few seconds.

He was holding a gun close to his chest and tried to steady his breathing. Slowly, he went to the door and looked inside the hall.

The Egypt exhibition was still on display. In the middle of the room was standing a sarcophagus and there, near the cabinet with jewellery Connor saw two guys. They were wearing black clothes.

He also heard a noise nearby and saw the third one, looking around with… a bat? What were these guys, high schoolers? At least he didn’t see a gun.

The third one was obviously standing on guard but he was doing a rather poorly job. But Connor still gave them points for cracking the alarm connected to the cabinets with jewellery. Or scratch that, he quickly noticed that they were still trying to figure the alarm out. They probably came here recently.

“Hey guys, I’m going to check on the guard! I’m not sure I hit him hard enough,” the third one said and the rest dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

Oh, Connor realized that the third burglar will see him if he exits the room, so Connor hid behind one of the exhibits and waited for the guy to pass him.

He then suddenly remembered that Markus was with the guard so he couldn’t let that guy with a bat get there.

So the moment the thief left the room and was out of his companions’ eyes, he jumped him and simply knocked him out with his gun. He hoped he didn’t hit him too hard. He caught the man’s body before it hit the floor to minimize the noise and put it away from the door. He approached the room again, hiding behind some of the exhibits.

The guys were unarmed so Connor decided to use this advantage.

“Detroit Police! Hands up!”

Obviously they were surprised but instead of surrendering they ran at Connor. He didn’t want to harm them with a weapon so he decided to give them a warning. He shoot a warning shot aiming at the floor but to his surprise the gun was empty. Fuck he should have checked that earlier. But he could deal with two young and inexperienced thugs.

Connor elbowed one of them and the man backed away. The second man tried to grab him from behind but he simply hit him with his head. He saw that the man’s nose started bleeding.

The first thief regained his balance and tried to punch Connor again but he dodged in time and hit him instead with a firm kick.

He barely managed to catch a breath when he felt a cloth wrapping around his throat. That surprised him, but it’s not as if the grip was really that hard and the guy wouldn’t be able to suffocate him-

“Connor!”

Of course Markus didn’t listen to him even if Connor had everything under control. He could simply elbow the man that was trying to strangle him and kick the other one. At the same time he noticed the third man had woken up and was coming at Markus with a bat.

His heart stopped.

He could get away from this but Markus was in danger.

“Markus, behind you!” he screamed afraid for him.

Markus quickly turned around and saw the man with the bat taking swing at him. He dogged in time and then...He took the metallic stool with the flyers and hit his opponent. The man staggered and fell down.

Markus was safe for now but Connor could already see that one of the man chose him as his next target, it was time to end this stupid fight.

He elbowed the man that was strangling him, kicked him in the stomach and then delivered a hard blow to his head with a gun to finish him off.

Then he run after the last man and jumped on him, pushing him to the floor, and knocked him out as well.

“Connor, you promised me-”

“Markus, are you alright?!” Connor was in front of him in a second, looking frantically for any injuries even though he knew that Markus was unharmed.

“Am I- ?! Connor it was you who was being strangled, what are you-!”

But Connor was done with talking.

He wanted to kiss Markus all this time.

So he finally did it.

He grabbed Markus’ face with his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. For the first few seconds Markus was so surprised he didn’t dare to move but then he quickly returned the kiss and Connor felt his arms on his back, pulling him closer.

He was so happy, he never knew that feeling. The taste of Markus’ lips made him weak and he was glad that Markus was holding him even though he was the one leading the kiss.

They had to stop to take a breathe.

“Well, that was a surprise, detective,” Markus said to him. His face was so close that Connor saw all his freckles.

“I wanted to do this the whole evening,” Connor finally admitted.

“Me too,” Markus said and then his face was close again. This time he kissed Connor and then pushed him against the wall, ignoring that they were in the museum and three unconscious guys were lying on the floor.

Markus was kissing him hard and Connor moaned when he felt his tongue slipping into his mouth. Markus’ hands were on his face, then moved to his neck. Connor in turn placed his hands on Markus’ back, pulling him closer and he didn’t even realise when he slipped them under Markus’ jacket and then shirt, touching the warm skin on his back.

He was going mad. They shouldn’t be kissing here but it was so good and the feeling was so overwhelming that Connor forgot how to breathe.

If he knew that kissing felt like this, he would have done that earlier.

They were so preoccupied though, that they didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“For fuck’s sake, Stern, what the fuck?!”

“Oh my, I don’t think we are needed here.”

Unluckily for Connor, it was Gavin and Chris. Both of them probably on a patrol and their presence reminded him that Markus called the police.

He stepped back and tried to do something with his appearance but it was a lost cause. Markus looked even worse. Connor cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment

“Well, I took care of the burglars but you still need to take them away.”

“Huh, they ruined your date?” Gavin joked and Connor crossed his arms.

“Are you jealous Detective because you’re single?” Gavin showed him a finger but Connor ignored him and approached Chris. The rest of the officers came a few moments later to search the place.

“Sorry to say that Connor, but we need to gather evidence and take your testimony.”

Connor looked at Markus and sighed. They told the police what happened and the bulgars were taken away. Fortunately they didn’t break anything. They only made a mess and even the cloth that Connor was strangled with and that turned to be a part of the exhibition, was okay.

“Told you they were fucking,” Connor heard Gavin saying to Chris.

“We are not fucking, Detective.” He took few steps and then turned to Gavin. ”Yet,” he added pointedly before he left, accompanied by Chris’s hysterical laughter.

He needed to find Markus again.

He found him talking on the phone with Josh in his office, reassuring him that everything was fine and nothing has been stolen. Josh’s frantic words could be heard even though Connor wasn’t standing close to Markus. When he took few more steps he could also hear North’s voice who was trying to calm Josh down.

Markus grimaced but he smiled when he saw Connor approaching him.

“Listen, I have to end the call, the police wants to speak with me.” He winked to Connor and Connor smiled.

“So, should I leave then? If you are so busy…”

But Connor didn’t finish as Markus pulled him towards himself into another kiss. Connor wrapped his arms around his neck.

“What can I say, duty calls.”

“And by duty do you mean making out?” Connor teased him but Markus silenced him with another deep kiss. Connor closed the door using his foot. He knew that the police was still there and they didn’t have much time.

But the feeling of Markus kissing him was so good and addicting. Markus’ hands were immediately under his jacket and he felt like his skin was burning.

Unfortunately for them they heard a knocking.

“I, um… Sorry to bother you but we’re taking those burglars to the station and we need Markus to finish up all formalities,” Chris said from the other side of the door, clearly amused by the whole situation.

“One second,” Markus said.

“Yeah, I give you two and my blessing. Just please put some pants on,” Chris joked and left them alone.

Markus kissed him again and when they parted Connor stopped Markus from going for yet another round.

“You should go. Do you want me stay the night?”

“I...You can stay but I’m not sure-”

“If it's a good idea. Yeah, you’re right, Markus. We don’t want to take this too fast and I don't think I would have been able to hold myself back tonight.”

Markus blinked in shock managing only to blurt a surprised ‘What?’ before Connor silenced him with a short kiss. After that he smiled at Markus and then left the office.

That was a good date.

***

 

Chris gave Connor a lift back home and when Lieutenant saw that he returned in a police car he gave him a curious look.

“Seriously kid, I gave you one free night and you end up in trouble anyway?”

“What can I say, trouble is my second name,” Connor joked as he took off his jacket.

“Why so cocky, huh? What happened?” Hank crossed his arms. He saw that Connor was in a really good mood so obviously, something must have happened.

“Oh, nothing.”

Hank saw in a second that Connor was lying. He avoided his eyes and his cheeks were pink. Oh, something definitely happened.

“You kissed him, didn’t you?” he teased and Connor only blushed more.

Oh, that was good.

“Congratulations kid, you are finally an adult!” He patted him on the back and Connor only groaned even more embarrassed as he sat in front of the TV.

“So, why didn’t you stay at his place? You were worried that things might end up too spicy, huh?”

Connor ignored him again and Hank laughed.

“I think you are too sober to tell me all the details,” Hank joked as he went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. “So what do you say about a beer for tonight, to celebrate, eh, kid?”

He waited for Connor’s answer but he was still silent.

“Oh, kid please, don’t be like that. I don’t drink that much.” Hank closed the refrigerator and went back to the living room. “So do you want it or-... Connor, what happened?”

Connor was looking at the TV screen. He was breathing fast and he looked… afraid? Angry? Hank wasn’t sure. He looked at the TV screen.

The news were on and the journalist were standing in front of the prison. They reported that one of the criminals run away and was now wanted.

“Jesus, when did this happen,” Hank said and came closer to the TV.

“Hank,” Connor whispered. His voice sounded weird and a bit hoarse. Where did the mood from earlier go? “This guy… he killed my father.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID THAT  
> THEY KISSED  
> Are you all proud?  
> And oh, what is that? A cliffhanger?! Yeah ;) 
> 
> We have almost 100 comments and so many kudos! THANK YOU FOR EVERY COMMENT AND KUDOS! It means a lot of me that you like and support my work <3 See you soon!  
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	9. That detective is shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this garbage.

Connor felt like a machine.

His last week was a true nightmare. They had a lead in the case and found another drug dealer but the woman they caught knew even less than Doug. She only needed money and she took this job without questioning. Whoever was responsible for producing Thirium knew what he or she was doing as they hid their identity very well.

Connor even visited Eden Club again but he found nothing there, not even James. He probably quit after they had caught Doug. He was still on the wanted list but not much was known about him otherwise.

On the bright side his personal life was thriving. Markus was taking him out on dates when Connor had free time and even when he was busy, Markus still somehow found a way to cheer him up simply by coming in or sending messages. He was a true angel.

When they once returned from the date Markus had kissed him passionately in front of Connor’s house. Of course Hank saw them and ‘unintentionally’ opened the door to tease them about it.

Connor seriously considered Hank as his friend, a father figure even, but his teasing sometimes was too much. When he was back home Hank told him that he can invite Markus next time.

“Kid, you have your own room and life, just one condition. If I ever catch you and Markus making out on MY couch, I will kill him, then you, and then him again.”

“Hank, you can't kill somebody twice.”

“Watch me!”

But that was it. They wanted to take things slowly but it didn’t mean that they didn’t kiss, because they kissed quite a lot.

Connor almost smiled when he was going back to the station after his lunch with Markus. He didn’t recognize himself recently. He was smiling more often and when he could sleep he didn't have many nightmares.

He felt… good.

Despite the fact that the man that killed his father was somewhere there in the city, running free.

He entered the station. Some of his coworkers were having a casual conversation and Hank was working on their report by his desk. He also noticed that Gavin was talking to someone but the person had his back turned to him so he couldn't recognize who it was.

“So, what an FBI prick is doing here, huh? You need some help?”

“I certainly don’t need _your_ help as your manners are lacking. I’m looking for someone.”

“Oh, then guess what smartass, you came to the wrong place. It’s a homicide dep-”

“I know where I am. Maybe it’s worth going for a check up since you didn’t seem to have heard me the first time, detective. I’m looking for Detective Stern.”

“Connor? The fuck do you want with the dipshit? Wait a minute, now that you mentioned it… You two look pretty similar… Hey Anderson, when Connor will be back from his date?”

“He’s already here you asshole,” Hank replied from his post.

“I think you need to check your sight as well,” the man added.

Connor was ignoring Gavin’s conversation till now, but when he heard Hank joining in he looked up from his post and saw the man standing next to Gavin.

The man slowly turned around.

Connor’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Niles,” he whispered.

Nines looked at him with a neutral face.

“Hello, Connor. We need to talk.”

  
***

 

Normally Connor would be back at work by now as his lunch break was over, but Hank almost threw him out of the station when he saw who the mystery man was.

Connor was grateful for that because when he saw Nines he forgot how to speak or breathe. He was just standing there with his mouth open.

He still couldn’t believe that Nines was here, right in front of him as they were sitting together in a cafe near the station.

Last time they saw each other they were younger, Nines still a teenager. Connor was older by three years but looking at his brother now the difference wasn’t noticeable. To be honest, Nines looked older than Connor.

He was slightly taller and broader than him. They had similar haircut, only Nines had straight hair while Connor had his curls.

One thing didn’t change.

The grey eyes.

Some people said in the past that they made Nines look cold and stoic but Connor always found warmth in them.

Not anymore.

“So, you work for FBI now?” Connor asked, a bit awkwardly, pointing at Nine’s FBI ID hanging from his neck. Nines was wearing a black turtleneck and beige coat. He looked like a true professional.

“Yes, I started recently. I work under Agent Perkins’s supervision,” Nines said a bit coldly.

“Huh, and Amanda allowed this?” Connor said a bit irronicaly. He still remembered when he told her that he wanted to become a Detective. Apparently he was too weak, to fragile to become one but Nines was a walking perfection, so of course she allowed him to become whoever he wanted to be. It hurt.

“Yes, she was very enthusiastic about this.”

Connor almost laughed. Of course she was, her ideal son was probably the best in his class. The awkward silence fell over them again as Connor didn’t know what to talk about with Nines which was stupid. They used to talk for hours about everything.

“So, you were on a date earlier?” Nines asked him. Oh yeah, probably Gavin mentioned something during their conversation.

“Yes, I’m dating someone… Listen, why are you here, because you’re obviously not here to talk…” Connor almost added _with me_ but he stopped himself and cleared his throat.” To talk about the past…”

Nines kept on looking at him with his face neutral and deprived of any emotions. Connor almost shuddered. How did this happen? Why did he feel uncomfortable in his brother’s presence? He remembered them hugging together when one of them had a nightmare. He remembered them playing together with a stupid tennis ball he still had in his room.

But now?

He couldn’t even look his brother in the eyes.

“Actually, it concerns our past. Have you heard the news recently?”

Connor cleared his throat.

“Are you talking about the guy that killed our father? The one that ran away from prison?”

“Yes, him. Me and Agent Perkins are looking for him together.”

“They allowed you to take this case?” Connor asked with a frown.

“They… don’t know that he’s responsible for our father’s death… We have different names now after all.” For a moment Nines’ mask almost broke but he quickly regained his composure.

“You can get in trouble because of that,” Connor added looking at his brother with concern.

“I don’t care. I want that person to be back in prison for what he did. If that means that I will lose my job, then I’m okay with that. Family is all that matters to me. Not like to some people.”

The fact that Nines said that with such calmness almost broke Connor’s heart. Why were they like this? They were… they are brothers. Even with Nines’ guard up Connor could feel hatred and betrayal emanating from him.

Connor decided to ignore the last phrase, squeezing his hands in his lap.

“That’s good…”

“I came here because I was assigned to work with a Detective from your department. His name is Gavin Reed.”

“You will be working with Gavin? Good luck with that,” Connor snorted.

“I heard that he’s a good detective.” Nines was silent for a moment.” I didn't know that you worked here. I saw your name by accident and thought that maybe you will be working on this case but…”

Okay, that was enough.

“Nines, I’m currently working on a big case. People are dying because of drug overdose and it’s getting out of control. I find it horrible that that man is free, but it’s not like I can drop everything and run after him!”

Connor felt that maybe he was overreacting a bit, Nines didn’t tell him directly that he blamed him for working on another case but he certainly thought about it at some point..

“I’ve never said anything about that. I heard about Thirium.”

“Then what do you want from me?” Connor asked being almost on the verge of snapping.

“I don’t know, Connor, maybe a simple call? Or a message? The guy that killed our father is free and you didn’t even call me,” Nines said with visible anger on his face. Connor didn’t blame him. He was right after all.

“I… Nines, it’s not that easy,” Connor whispered with a hoarse voice.

“Yeah, but it was easy to just leave me? To walk away?”

Connor bit his lip hearing these words. He was a coward. He was always scared of this conversation and there it was. He knew Nines hated him.

“Please, stop it,” he almost begged him but Nines was still talking.

“One day we have a fight, then you go and have a fight with Amanda and the next day I don’t have a brother. You know how I felt? We were always together, Connor, and you just left me.”

“Tell me, Nines, what should I have done, huh? What would you’ve done in my place?”

“I would have talked!”

“She didn’t want to listen! She was saying all the time that I was weak, that I was not good enough… You know how it made me feel ? I know that she was a good mother to you, I’m glad for that. But to me? I wasn’t a walking perfection like you, Nines. She made me feel worthless, like a piece of garbage. I had to leave her!”

They were still in public and it was really hard for Connor to keep his voice low. Nines looked at him, now his face twisted in anger.

“You didn’t leave only her, you left me as well!”

“I did! Yes! And I wanted to change that! She called me one day, begged me to return, but I didn’t want to talk to her. I wanted to talk with you, wanted to go back and take you with me but she told me that you didn’t want to talk with me…. that I’m a stranger to you.”

In that moment Nines’ face went blank. He stared at Connor with his eyes wide open but Connor went on as he felt it was his only chance to get everything out.

“I didn’t believe her at the beginning. I called you, but you didn’t pick up your phone. I tried to message you, but you didn’t reply back. I realized then that she was right and that you hated me. You think it was easy for me? To live with the guilt that I had left you with that… woman?! I couldn’t even look at myself, I still can’t. I knew that she was a good mother to you but… how could I have left my only family with her?! But I was a coward. I could have contacted you later on but I was afraid that you will tell me exactly what you’ve just told me. That I should have called you earlier and tried to repair our relationship. But I didn’t, so you can blame me all you want.” Connor’s hands were trembling and he felt the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to start crying in public.

He couldn’t even look Nines in the face.

“Connor…” Nines’ voice sounded weird and Connor looked up. He looked almost… scared.

“I… I didn’t know… Connor, she told me that you hated me. That you simply left us and you wanted to start a new life… Then I couldn’t find my phone so I had to buy a new one and I changed my number.” Nines’ voice was almost trembling and finally he looked human again, he looked like Nines Connor used to know.

Connor blinked at him, finally linking facts together. The world started spinning as he realized what Amanda did.

“She did that on purpose… when I left… she told me that you hated me and she told you that I hated you… and then you suddenly changed your number… She didn’t want us to keep in contact with each other.” Connor wanted to laugh. That woman… that devil destroyed his relationship with his brother. With his only remaining family.

For the past few years he was alone and so was Nines because she created a strife between them.

But what broke Connor’s heart most was how lost Nines looked in this moment. After all Amanda wasn’t bad to him, and now he’s learned that that woman was responsible for their conflict and she has been lying to him all along.

“Connor… I’m so sorry for everything I said, I-”

“No, Nines, please. Don’t be-, It’s not your fault. We are just both messed up by her. Besides, you were right, I should have called you earlier.” Connor exhaled a shaky breath.

“I don’t know what to do…” Nines was so lost and suddenly he looked like his younger brother again.

Connor couldn’t stand it. He grabbed Nines’ hand and squeezed it.

“Listen… we both need time to think about this… to calm down and rethink some things… I will give you my number. Call me when you will be ready.” He took the pen from inside his jacket and wrote his number down on a napkin.

Connor then stood up, took his jacket and left Nines in the cafe. He felt like he was running away but in this state he knew that he couldn’t talk with Nines. Besides, it’s not like Nines was going somewhere far away, they will be meeting everyday at the station since Nines had a case to solve.

He was breathing hard, barely holding the tears back and he knew that he should call Hank as they still had work to do but he couldn’t go back to the station just yet. He wasn’t in the right state of mind.

“Connor, wait!”

Before he could turn properly he felt arms wrapping around him. Nines must have went after him and now he caught him in a tight hug. Connor blinked, surprised.

“I missed you so much, brother,” he heard Nines saying quietly. Connor returned the hug after a stunned moment.

“I missed you too, Nines,” Connor said with a hoarse voice.

He was so glad that he could hug his brother once again.

  
***

 

When Markus saw the message from Connor in the middle of the day, asking, if he could come visit him, he knew that something was wrong.

They had lunch together just a few hours ago and he knew how busy Connor was so his message left him a bit uneasy.

Maybe something happened with the case?

He saw how nervous and tired Connor was these past couple of weeks. The victim list was growing and they still didn’t have a lead beside Kamski. But Kamski had good lawyers and they couldn’t prove that he was working with the dealers. Either he was innocent like he said or he was good at hiding.

Not to mention that the guy that killed Connor’s father was free, hiding somewhere. Markus couldn’t even imagine how stressed Connor probably was so he was doing everything to cheer him up.

He parked the car on the side of the road and then went on and knocked few times on Hank’s door. He didn’t see Hank’s car so the Lieutenant was probably still at work which made Markus even more worried.

The door opened and Markus smiled at Connor. The detective has changed his clothes for something more comfortable and his hair was a bit messy. He tended to ruffle them a lot when he was lost in thoughts.

“Hello detective, is everything okay?” he asked with a hint of concern in his voice, but before the door closed, Connor pulled him in and crashed their lips together, almost knocking him down.

Markus was surprised but it was a nice kind of surprise, so he relaxed immediately and his hands on Connor’s hips.

The kiss was long and hot, and made Markus breathless. When their lips finally parted he smiled at Connor.

“Well, that was nice. What’s the occasion?” Markus asked him. As much as he enjoyed making out with Connor he saw that there was something bothering his partner.

“Come with me to my room,” Connor simply told him, his voice a bit hoarse.

He took Markus’ hand and pulled him towards his room. After he closed the door his hands were back on Markus, touching and caressing his chest and his lips looking for contact again..

The kisses were quick and a bit sloppy, and as Markus was returning them, he felt that Connor started leading him further into the room. When the back of his knees hit the bed he was pushed on it and . Connor climbed on top of him in a second, resuming the kissing almost immediately.

It was different than usual, everything was so intense. Markus wouldn’t admit it out loud but the fact that Connor was on top of him, taking control, made him hot and breathless.

Connor was kissing him on the lips, then moved to his jaw and as he went down to his neck, Markus tilted his head back on the pillows to give Connor better access. He put his hands on Connor’s back, just under his sweater and pulled him towards himself.

For a moment Markus forgot about his concerns and he was lost in the pleasure, but he quickly regained his composure. Something was not right. Both of them agreed to take things slowly and feeling Connor’s lips on him he knew they had to stop now or they will do something they will regret later on.

“Connor-” he started, but as Connor placed a kiss right above his collarbone Markus couldn’t stop the moan escaping his lips. He put his hand on Connor’s cheek and realised it was wet with tears.

That quickly woke Markus up and he gently pulled them apart so he could look at Connor properly but of course the detective avoided his eyes, trying to hide his face.

“Connor, love, look at me. What happened?”

Connor bit his lip, still avoiding him. Markus clearly saw his tears and it made his heart ache. It was his first time seeing Connor so broken.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have called you…” he whispered.

“No, you did the right thing! It’s not like I don’t want to… I just feel that you are not in your right mind and I don’t want you to make something you will regret. So, tell me, what happened?”

Markus was gently caressing Connor’s cheeks and Connor finally looked at him.

“I just…. I’ve met my brother today and I… I’m so lost now, Markus,” Connor said, his voice breaking and Markus almost felt his heart shattering into pieces.

“Connor… You don’t have to tell me right now if you’re not ready. Just tell me what I can do for you in this moment?”

Connor took a shuddering breath and swallowed.

“Can you just… stay and hold me, please?” he asked unsure and Markus smiled at him warmly.

“I will, love.” He pulled Connor towards himself and kissed him on the head. Connor was laying on top of him, curled, as Markus put a blanket over them. He felt that Connor was shaking so he started slowly stroking his back.

“We will talk later, now sleep,” he whispered. Connor looked at him, eyes still filled with tears, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered and put his head on Markus’ arm.

Connor was quickly asleep and Markus was still caressing his back with gentle strokes to not wake him up.

No wonder Connor was so shaken up. It was probably a shock for him to meet with his brother. What did Nines tell him? Did he really hate his brother?

Markus had to wait for Connor to wake up to know the answers but for now he was there for Connor to give him all the support he needed.

  
***

 

When Markus woke up again, Connor was still sleeping. It was already dark outside and his clock showed it was pretty late. He did tell everyone that he might be late but he should probably write to Simon to let him know that he will be staying here for the night. He didn’t know if Connor would want to talk with him about his meeting but if he would, then he had to be here for him.

But right now he really needed to go to the bathroom.

Fortunately for him, Connor was now curled next to him and not on top of him, so it was easy for him to slip out of bed. He wrapped the blanket around Connor and considered giving him a kiss on the temple as he looked really cute, but he decided that he shouldn’t risk waking him up.

After using bathroom he planned on returning to Connor’s side but realised one thing - the light in the kitchen was on.

Hank was back.

“I heard you, thief. Come here and say hello at least,” Markus heard the voice and decided to join Lieutenant in the kitchen. He saw Sumo laying next to Hank’s legs who was sitting by the table… cleaning his gun.

Markus was screwed.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Anderson. I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Markus said a bit awkwardly.

“Good evening indeed. I must say I was surprised when I saw your car in front of my house.” Hank finally looked at him. “What are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Sit!”

Markus did without hesitation. Was this the famous Shovel Talk?!

“So, tell me. What are your intentions?”

“What?” Markus blinked surprised at him.

“I mean, I returned from work, saw your car in front of my house, silence inside, and you curled up in the bed with my so-...I mean with Connor,” Markus ignored that slip of the tongue but he thought that it was cute that Hank and Connor were so close, almost like a family that both of them didn't have. “So tell me, Markus, do you like him?”

“I… yes, of course, Lieutenant!”

“Are your intentions sincere?”

“Of course they are!”

“Because if you break his heart, I will use this gun here,“ he pointed at his gun,” and l will shoot a bullet straight in your ass… So, now that you two have slept together-”

“Lieutenant! We did not-!”

“Are you planning to marry him?”

“What?!”

“I mean, you took his-”

“Lieutenant! It’s a misunderstanding!” Hank frowned at him. ”But if you wish, then I-”

Suddenly Hank cracked up and burst into laughter.

“Oh shit, son, your face! You seriously thought I was serious!”

Markus blinked surprised at him. He was so lost.

“I… Were you messing with me, Lieutenant?” he asked him a bit hesitant. Hank was still laughing, tears in his eyes.

“Of course I was, although if you seriously hurt him I will shoot you! So consider this a warning!”

Markus shook his head.

“I would never!”

“That’s what I thought, kid. And please, stop with this Lieutenant thing, we are not at the station.”

Markus exhaled. That conversation scared him more that the most difficult exam he had in his life.

“So, you don’t mind that I’m dating Connor?”

“Nah, you are good for him and he’s happy. That’s important.” Hank looked at his gun again and sighed, suddenly looking older than he was. The case was taking a toll on Hank too. “So, how is he?”

Hank was obviously asking about Connor and Markus realized that he was referring probably to the meeting with Nines. Of course Hank knew about Connor’s brother.

“He was shattered. I’ve never seen him like this. He didn’t take it good. I don’t know what his brother said to him, he didn’t want to talk about it.” Markus remembered Connor’s crying face and got worried about his detective again.

“I heard some noises.” Connor was suddenly there and both Markus and Hank looked up at him in surprise. He was still in his sweater and his hair was messy from the sleep. His eyes were red and puffy but beside that he looked better.

“Look who’s awake. I just had a nice conversation with Markus,” Hank winked to Markus and Markus only smiled to him.

“Oh god, don’t tell me he gave you a shovel talk?” Connor sat next to Markus. He put his hand on Markus’ arm and smiled at Hank.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid,” Hank stood up and put on the kettle on to make tea.

“So… it’s time for me to talk, huh?” Connor pulled his hand away but Markus quickly took it and squeezed it in his lap.

“Only if you’re ready. We are just worried about you, Connor,” Markus smiled to him warmly. Detective sighed.

“Nothing bad happened to be precise, just… It was a bit too much for both of us.” Hank turned around from the cooker, his arms crossed as he was waiting for Connor to continue. Markus was still holding his hand. “We went to the cafe to talk. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, we didn’t saw each other for a long time after all, but then the things started… to heat up. Nines was simply angry at me that I didn’t call him when that criminal had run away from the prison and well, he was right. I should have called him but I confessed to him that I was a coward and I thought that he hated me… It turned out that he thought the same thing.”

Markus frowned, trying to understand what Connor was telling them.

“What do you mean by that?”

“He told me that Amanda told him that I hated him. He lost his phone and changed his number, that’s why he was ignoring my calls,” Connor sighed.

“Wait, you mean that that bitch created that conflict between you?”

Connor nodded and Hank cursed. Markus was surprised as well. How cruel you have be to create a strife between siblings, not to mention orphan sibling.

“What a fucking bitch! I told you that this woman was a devil! Fuck, how can you do that?!” Hank went to the kettle to turn it off and took three mugs out of the cabinet, cursing during the whole process.

“She was probably responsible for Niles losing his phone,” Markus said and Connor sighed, messing his hair again.

“Probably yes… All this time I thought Nines hated me and he thought the same… We wasted so much time avoiding each other… But now it will be okay… I gave Nines my number and… he hugged me when I was leaving,” Connor finally smiled and Markus squeezed his hand. He was glad that Connor came to terms with his brother as he was the only family he had left besides him and Hank but it was different.

Sumo barked as well and licked Connor’s hand.

“Alright, kids. t’s still not so late and you just woke up recently, maybe we could watch a movie or something to relax because fuck, I need that,” Hank grunted and Connor chuckled a bit.

“I think it’s a good idea, what do you say, Markus?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that as well.”

“Okay, and then you there will sleep on the couch and Connor-”

“Hank, what the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s okay Connor, I will take the couch,” Markus said politely but Connor pouted at Hank.

“But-!”

“I was joking, kid,” Hank laughed and ruffled Connor’s hair. “Just remember that the walls are thin.”

Connor groaned in embarrassment and Markus laughed.

Then the three of them, plus Sumo, went to the living room. Markus was sitting on the couch with his arm around Connor who was petting Sumo. Hank was sitting in the armchair and they watched some silly comedy.

***

 

The next day Markus had to return to Jericho and when Connor kissed him goodbye and saw him leaving, he already missed him. Markus was such a support for him these days that he was glad that they were in a relationship.

No matter what will happen he knew that he could count on him every time.

When he was back at the station with Hank he saw Nines talking with Gavin. Oh right, Gavin was also working on that case.

“Connor,” Nines stopped in the middle of his conversation and looked at him. Connor stopped walking - he wasn’t sure what to do next.

But then Nines smiled slightly at him and Connor exhaled. He returned the smile too.

“Good morning, it’s nice to see you,” he told Nines.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Nines responded.

In the corner of eye Connor saw that Hank was smiling as well.

“I think we didn’t meet properly yesterday. I’m lieutenant Hank Anderson,” he offered Nines his hand and Nines shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I’m Agent Niles Stern. I’m currently partnered with your detective Reed,” Niles said politely and Hank snorted.

“Don’t call him ‘our’, you can take him from us with a blessing,” Hank joked and Gavin showed him a finger from his desk.

“So, any progress?” Connor asked, trying to sound casually. Only Nines and Hank knew who the man was and Connor didn’t want Gavin to suspect anything. He did that also to protect Nines from troubles.

“We had a call recently,” Gavin said as he looked at the report, “Someone saw our fugitive near the old Packard Automotive Plant. We’re going to check today.”

Nines wanted to say something to Connor but suddenly they heard some noises. They turned around to see Chris and Tina walking with a struggling woman.

“Lieutenant, Detective, we caught one of the Thirium dealers,” Chris said and Connor exchanged a look with Hank. Without words they guided the suspect to the interrogation room.

She was thirty years old, had curly dark hair and a lot of makeup. She was avoiding their eyes. They didn’t have time to be nice as every second counted in this case.

“How many drugs did you sell in the last three days?” Hank asked her after they noted down her name.

“Dozens. People flocked to me when they’ve heard what I was selling. Thirium is getting more and more popular and it gave me a lot of money,” she answered.

“Do you know how many people did it kill?” Connor asked her, walking around her.

“I heard. But I gotta do what I can to earn money, buddy. It’s my job just like yours,” she joked.

“Is it funny to you, then?” Connor lost patience and he threw the case file with photos on the table. “Look at them and tell me it’s still funny. All these people are dead because of Thirium. Some of them were minors.”

She chewed on her lip and looked at Hank instead.

“I told them that it’s dangerous! I don’t take responsibility for those who bought it. They were fully aware when they did it.”

“Listen, lady. I know you and I recognize each other from other drug cases. Red Ice, sounds familiar?” Hank asked and she grimaced. “But what we have here is more dangerous than that shit, so either you tell us who’s selling these drugs and where we can find him, or you’re gonna rot in jail.”

She blinked, then cursed and sighed.

“Alright! The meeting should be today. Usually I only contact them via email and then I get the goods delivered. Tonight it’s special though. All dealers should be present near the old car factory- Pacard something. You know, that famous one.”

Then she gave them the address and Connor looked at it shocked. It was the same place where his father’ killer was spotted. Connor felt his head was spinning. Being a detective teached him one thing, it couldn’t be a coincidence

He looked at Hank and Lieutenant nodded, probably thinking the same thing. He left the interrogation room and went straight to Gavin’s desk. Fortunately Nines was still there.

“Show me again the address,” he said and Nines showed him the case file without hesitation. It was the same place.

“Dipshit, what the fuck is going on?” Gavin asked and Connor sighed.

“The woman we caught said that the Thirium dealers will have a meeting tonight. It's the same address.”

“He was a leader of a drug dealing gang in the past,” said Nines and the brothers exchanged looks.

“The Thirium is getting more and more popular and the leader of one of the most dangerous drug selling gangs is free. Yes, it can’t be a coincidence. Call Captain Allen, Gavin. We might be able to catch all of them tonight and finish both cases.”

Gavin nodded and went away. Connor looked again through the files and suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Niles looking at him confidently.

“We will catch him, Connor.”

***

 

Connor was excited but at the same time worried. It was his first big case and they had a chance to catch not only his father’s killer but also all dealers involved in Thirium case.

“You alright, kid?” Hank asked him as they were driving to the old factory. Both of them were armed and they had bulletproof vests under their jackets. It was a big action and the other officers were driving behind them.

“Nervous but at the same time excited to finish this,” Connor answered and Hank patted him on the arm.

“Keep that up.”

Everything was happening so fast. The FBI was taking their places, so did DPD. Connor spotted Nines with Gavin and Agent Perkins talking some distance away. Both divisions were divided into teams and he ended up with Hank, Chris and few other fellow officers.

They had to stay unnoticed and wait for the meeting.

Connor went to his and Hank’s spot, holding his gun. He was trying to calm his breath but it was hard. He knew that ‘that guy’ will be there.

The one that took his father from him and Nines

The one that made them into orphans.

It’s because of him they had to live with Amanda.

Connor bit his lip. He looked at his phone to check the hour. They had only few minutes left before the meeting. The sound in his phone was turned off but he saw a new message from Markus saying ‘good luck’ with a heart emoticon. Connor smiled, feeling better.

“Oh please, you lovebird. I’m gonna puke. Stop flirting with your boyfriend on a crime scene,” Hank grunted and Connor hid his phone.

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

After a few minutes the first dealers started to show up.

“Lieutenant, do you recognize anyone from your other cases?” he asked, whispering to Hank.

“Yeah, I recognize some of these shitfaces. Be ready for the orders.”

Then the three cars have arrived. The door to one of them opened and Connor saw the face of the man that killed his father. He felt rage but he knew that he couldn’t blow their cover. The fact that this man was free, walking here so carelessly made him sick.

He should be rotting in jail.

Or be dead.

The other two cars were full of bodyguards who were armed. Connor cursed. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

The last person that got out of the car was wearing a hoodie that was covering his or her face. Who was it? Who was responsible for this?!

The dealers were listening to what the person was telling them, pointing from time to time to the killer next to him. Probably he was forming a new gang.

“All teams, wait for the sign,” they heard through their communicators.

Unfortunately Connor didn't hear what the dealers were talking about because they were too far away, so the only thing he could do was wait patiently.

“FBI, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

The action began and the hell broke out. The dealers looked around in surprise and the bodyguards took their guns out. Some of them were shot the moment the teams went in. Connor had his eyes trained only on one person though. His father’ killer was covering the person in the hood and he was helping them run away.

Not on his watch.

He sprinted towards them and when his eyes met with the killer he felt rage. He pointed a gun at him but, at the same time, one of the bodyguards went charged at him and threw him to the floor.The guy was twice his size but he could use the fact that he was smaller to his advantage.

He avoided next punch and pointed his gun at him. He tried to shoot but the guy grabbed his hand and they started wrestling on the floor. He looked from the corner of the eye in the direction of the killer.

He was still there.

The mysterious person in the hoodie disappeared in the car and the officers started shooting at it but they couldn’t even scrape it - it was bulletproof. Connor cursed. At this point they will lose him!

He used all his strength to push the guy away but he grabbed Connor by the throat with a firm grip and started to strangle him. It was difficult to breath.

From the corner of the eye he could see one thing.

The killer had a gun and was pointing it at him.

He will shoot him.

“Connor!”

Suddenly he heard Hank calling out to him but instead of relief he felt terror.

His worst scenario came to life.

Hank was running in Connor’s direction, trying to save him from the guy strangling him, when the killer pointed a gun in his direction.

And shot.

Hank didn’t have a chance to react on time.

The Lieutenant was shot and fell to the ground with a cry.

Connor saw everything in slow motion. Hank falling to the ground, him trying to call Lieutenant's name and Nines coming at their father’s killer. Nines and the killer exchanged blows and the man finally surrendered seeing that the rest of the officers were coming to their rescue.

Connor felt rage and with a cry he used all his remaining strength and punched his opponent in the face. Chris was near them in a moment and helped Connor to immobilize the guy.

But Connor didn’t even spare him a look.

He run to Hank who was bleeding on the ground.

“Hank!” he cried and kneeled near the Lieutenant. Connor’s head was spinning as he was still recovering from being strangled.

“Hank, can you hear me?!” he gently placed his hand on Lieutenant’s arm and looked at the wound. The bullet hit his arm and he was bleeding a lot.

“Fuck, it hurts like a bitch,” Hank groaned.

“We will get you out of this,” Connor’s voice was shaking.

“Yeah, just stop panicking for Christ sake,” Hank mumbled.

But Connor felt as if his worst nightmare was playing out. The same guy first killed his father and now he’d hurt Hank, who was like a father figure to him. He was seeing Lieutenant’s body but at the same time it was as if he saw the officer telling him that his father was dead. That he was an orphan now. He saw briefly memories of dad telling him that their mother was dead and now they were alone.

He suddenly felt arms wrapping around him.

“Connor, calm down, the ambulance will be here soon. Can you hear me?”

But Connor didn’t react as he was still holding on to Hank’s arm with tears in his eyes. How did this happen, why was he losing everyone? Is it because he was not enough? Maybe if he didn’t become a cop this wouldn’t have happened?

He didn’t even notice that Nines was pulling him away from Hank, holding him as the medics came.

He was so afraid and lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to hate this fic.  
> Anyway 2 more chapters and we are done.  
> Also I didn't plan to introduce Nines in 9th chapter but when I realized that I did that accidentally I couldn't stop laughing. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for another cliffhanger and see you soon.
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


	10. That detective is hiding things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this has a weird format. I'm posting it from my phone because my laptop is broken for a moment.
> 
> Anyway I dedicate this chapter for my little rk1k discord family (also they keep accusing me of giving them ideas, i have no idea what are they talking about?!??? Lmao love you all).
> 
> I should change the title of this fic for  
> Everyone: Connor no  
> Connor: Connor yes

Connor hated hospitals but to be honest, who liked them?

He was sitting in the corridor, his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He has calmed down and Nines was still by his side. He didn’t even remember the road here as he was still in shock after Hank has been shot.

Nines shouldn’t be here. FBI caught their father’s killer and they will be probably interrogating him soon. He had his job.

But he was still sitting there with him.

Connor was really glad because he didn’t know what he would do if he was alone.

“Connor!”

He blinked in surprise as he heard Markus’ voice. He didn’t know who had called him but when he saw Markus he exhaled a shaky breath. In one second, Markus was by his side, kneeling in front of him. Connor, without hesitation, hugged him hiding his face in the crock of his neck.

“I’m here, love. It’s okay, it will be okay,” Markus’ voice was calm and he was stroking the back of his head.

“They took the Lieutenant for surgery,” Nines said and Markus pulled from Connor to give Nines a look. He nodded and Nines stood up.

“I’m Niles, Connor’s brother,” he said.

“I’m Markus, Connor’s boyfriend. Chris, one of the officers from the station called me and told me what had happened.”

“Connor will clue you in. I need to return to my work. Take care of him.” Nines hesitated for a second and added “I wish I’ve met you under different circumstances… And Connor, please call me if you know something.”

Connor nodded.

“Thank you, Nines,” he whispered.

Nines smiled at him sadly, then he patted Connor’s arm awkwardly and left the hospital. Markus sat down next to Connor and pulled him into a hug.

“Lieutenant is a tough guy. A single gunshot won’t kill him, Connor,” Markus reassured him and Connor bit his lip.

“But it was my fault. That guy wanted to shoot me but I was fighting with the bodyguard and Hank saw that I was in trouble and wanted to help me… If only I had been able to shake him off earlier…”

“Hey, Connor, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything. It was Hank’s decision to save you and he knew what he was doing. If he hadn’t done that, he would have been sitting here, worried about you, and you would be the one undergoing surgery. Or even worse, you would have been dead.”

“But maybe it would have been better that way…” Connor mumbled and Markus put his hands on his cheeks to force him to look at him.

“Connor, never speak like that again! You are important and despite what had happened, you are alive and Hank will be okay too. Hank made a decision to save you because he cares about you, just like you care about him and I know you would do the same thing for him. You can’t change the past but you can save the future and Lieutenant would be angry at you if he heard you saying stupid things like that.”

Connor bit his lip. Maybe Markus was right. Maybe he shouldn’t blame himself so much. But the worst thing was that the same guy who shot his father also shot Hank. It was as if the universe was laughing at him all over again.

“Are you the family of Hank Anderson?” The doctor entered the corridor and Connor with Markus stood up quickly.

Connor opened his mouth to say something but technically he wasn’t Hank’s family.

“Yes, he’s his son,” Markus replied without hesitation. Connor was lost for a moment but then he felt so grateful.

“He will be okay, the bullet didn’t cause much damage. He was really lucky and he will make full recovery in no time. He just needs a lot of rest now,” the doctor said.

Connor exhaled in relief and Markus smiled at him. Thank god he was okay.

“Can I visit him?” Connor asked.

“He’s still asleep but he should wake up in a few hours. You can ask the nurse to show you to his room.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Connor shook his hand and then exhaled again. Markus was next to him in a second, taking his hand in his.

“Told you Lieutenant is a tough guy.”

 

***

 

Markus stayed with him in the hospital for the whole night, waiting for Hank to wake up. Connor was worried about Sumo because he was all alone but Markus called North and, after she dropped by for the keys to Hank’s house, she went to take care of the dog.

Connor knew that he should be at the station because they caught the dealers and he was responsible for the Thirium case, but when he tried to ask Chris about the case he told him to stay with Hank and that he will call him later.

Maybe it was better as he couldn’t focus on anything.

“You look like shit.”

Connor heard a voice and blinked surprised. Hank woke up and looked at him with a smirk.

“You look even worse,” Connor responded. He was sitting next to the old man and smiled as he saw Hank in a good mood.

“Lieutenant, how are you feeling?” Markus asked but Hank grunted.

“I told you to stop with the ‘Lieutenant’ shit when we’re not at the station. But well, I’ve had worse if you’re asking,” Hank chuckled and then he looked at Connor.

“The case?” he asked.

“We caught the dealers and my father’s killer. But the person in the hood… they disappeared,” Connor admitted, feeling defeated. He was so stupid to think that they could end both cases in one go.

“I know that look, kid. Not your fault. You weren’t the only one there. Besides, we caught the others so it’s somethin’.” Hank was silent for a moment and then he nudged him with his hand. “Stop this, I can hear your thoughts out loud. It’s making my head hurt!”

“Hank, please…” Connor said, slightly smiling at Lieutenant’s stupid words.

“What? I’m telling the truth. You did what you had to do, and I did what I had to do too. That’s including me protecting you. I knew what I was doing, Connor, and I would do that again to save your stupid, reckless ass. The fact that I was shot was the man in the hood’s fault. I mean he probably freed that killer from the prison…”

Hank was going on and on and the sight of Hank speaking and complaining, saying that it was Gavin’s fault just as a joke made Connor’ heart clench. He didn’t know what he would do without Lieutenant.

He didn’t realize that he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh for fuck’ sake, Markus do something with him. He’s gonna cry!”

Markus chuckled amused by that situation.Connor nudged Hank as well.

“Stop it Hank...I was scared, okay!” he said.

Hank smiled at him.

Markus was watching them with amusement as Connor was dying from embarrassment while Hank kept on teasing him.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Fowler came in. All of them looked surprised at their captain.

“Jeffrey, you didn’t bring flowers? I’m sad,” Hank joked and Fowler snorted.

“How are you, Hank? You scared all of us, especially Connor.”

“Yeah, but you know, I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me,” he joked.

“Captain, why are you here?” Connor asked. He knew that Jeffrey Fowler was worried about Hank as both of them were friends but he felt that is was not the only reason. The captain sighed.

“It’s about the case. We interrogated the dealers but they didn’t tell us much. No one have met in person that hooded stranger,” Jeffrey said.

“No one beside the fugitive,” Connor added and Fowler nodded.

“We will interrogate him today but Connor, you and Hank are dismissed from the case. The FBI took it over from us since it’s their suspect.”

Connor blinked in shock and stood up.

“But why!? It’s our case!”

“Connor, Hank was shot and you can’t take this case by yourself.”

“But at least let me work with FBI instead of Gavin! I know this case better!”

“I also know that our only suspect and lead in this case is the killer of your and Agent Stern’s father and as you know, it makes this case too personal and you can’t work on it.”

"But-!”

“Connor! Shut up, kid, you know Jeffrey is right,” Hank added and Connor bit his lip. He was so close to solving this case. He knew it! It would be his first unsolved case.

Markus put a hand on his arm to give him support. Connor sighed.

“But the interrogation will take place today. Agent Perkins will do it, you can still be a viewer if you want to. I know Agent Stern will be present,” Fowler added and Connor looked at him and nodded.

“Thank you, Captain. I will watch the interrogation then.”

After exchanging few more words Fowler left and Connor was again lost in thoughts. He wanted to solve this case so much and now he couldn’t do anything beside watching. It was driving him crazy.

“Connor,” Hank called him and Connor looked at him. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid, kid.”

Connor smiled at him and Hank rolled his eyes.

“Markus, please watch over him.”

 

***

 

“How is Lieutenant Anderson?” Nines asked him when Connor came to the station. He only dropped by  his house to change clothes and take a quick shower and Markus in the meantime returned to Jericho. 

“He’s good. He will recover, fortunately,” he answered.

“He’s special to you, isn't he?” he and Nines were walking towards the interrogation room and Connor noticed that they were both nervous.

“Yes, he is… He’s rent me a room at his house and since then… or even earlier, he became my best friend… or more likely a father figure.” Connor smiled at that. He still remembered his father but living with Hank gave him the same feelings. He started to consider Hank and Sumo his family.

“And your boyfriend, is he good?” Nines asked a bit hesitant and Connor chuckled.

“I wouldn’t date him if he wasn’t.”

“That’s good,” Nines said and then he stopped. Connor looked at him curiously. “I just wanted to say that I’m happy that you’re happy… That you found all these people and weren’t left alone all this time.”

Connor gulped and put a hand on Nines’ arm. He didn’t want to tell Nines that just a year ago he was all alone. The most important thing was that now he was alright.

“Let’s go inside, we will talk later.”

They sat down next to each other. Connor also spotted Gavin and other FBI Agents in the room.

The interrogation started and Connor was clenching his fists. He should have been the one standing in agent Perkin’s place. He was doing a good job but Connor knew how to push buttons and he would like to see that man breaking in front of him.

“We know that you were working with the person responsible for Thirium distribution. You either tell us who your boss was and how did he help you to escape the prison or we won’t be that nice,” Agent said and the man in front of him snorted.

“Why should I? I don’t have much choice, huh? I will go to prison either way so there is no reason for me to speak with you, you prick!”

Smart one, Connor thought. That’s why it will be hard to get the testimony out of him.

“Listen, you fucker. I know how prisons work. I know that you were a ‘king’ or a ‘hero’ in your old prison so the choice here is either you return to your fake kingdom or we will give you a place in a new prison, where people won’t know you and it won’t be that easy to build your reputation. The choice is yours. You want to be loyal to your new boss who left you the moment cops arrived, or you will talk and save people’s lives.”

Perkins had a good point. Connor knew that lives didn’t matter to that guy as he killed his father without hesitation, but the reputation in prison? That was a different story. The guy was old and he didn’t look that intimidating in Connor’s opinion. Maybe he did few years ago, but now? He would be just an old guy who was caught by cops.

The man was struggling with the decision but finally he cursed.

“Alright… It was a young kid, brown hair... He helped me to escape. I have not seen him before, he was a stranger to me. I don’t know why he wanted me, maybe because of my drug dealing past, but he was the one who created a plan and suddenly appeared in prison. He paid a lot of money to the guards and that’s all I know about his plan. Everything happened so suddenly but then I finally met him. He wanted me to create a new gang for that Thirium stuff. I don’t know his name but I know that he had a lot of money inherited from his father. He must have been a businessman or somethin’.”

Connor’s eyes widened. Was he related somehow to the businessman that died from Thirium overdose?

Connor left the interrogation room. Nines gave him a surprised look and followed after him.

“Connor, what’s going on?” he asked him but Connor was looking through the files on his desk. He knew that the businessman’s death was fishy. He opened his file.

He didn’t have a son.

No, that couldn’t be!

“Connor,” Nines looked at him worried

“I… I thought I had something but I was wrong. Sorry Nines, you can go back to the interrogation room. I need some fresh air to think…”

Nines gave him a worried look but decided to go back. Connor looked at the files again. Was he involved in this as well? That was the only death that didn’t look like drug overdose to him. But he didn’t have family in the records. Something was not right here.

Connor looked again at the files.

And then he saw one thing.

He was one of the sponsors of Kamski’s early studies.

  
  


***

 

“You know I’m actually considering cuffing you here, in this room.”

“That’s kinky,” Connor joked as he and Markus were back in Connor’s house. It was late, Connor had finished his job and visited Hank and then Markus appeared in his house.

“But seriously, Connor-”

“Yeah, I know that Hank told you to watch over me so I won’t do anything stupid,” Connor said while he went to his room to change his clothes. “So, are you staying for the night, then?”

“Well, if you would like me to,” Markus replied from the living room.

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” Connor teased while he put on his t-shirt and some more comfortable pants. He went back to the living room. “You didn’t bring your backpack?” Connor referred to that time when Markus packed his things to take care of him while he was ill. Markus smiled.

“I thought that maybe my boyfriend would lend me some clothes,” Markus winked at him and Connor chuckled.

“I thought that maybe I should give you Lieutenant’s clothes.”

“He would’ve killed me, you know that.”

“Worth trying.” Connor caught a pillow that Markus threw at him. He smiled again. He was glad that Markus was here to be honest. He was so stressed out these past days and just his presence was relaxing.

Markus came up to him and put his hands on Connor’s hips, pulling him towards himself.

“But seriously, how are you feeling, Connor?” Markus asked him and Connor only put their foreheads together and sighed.

“Tired, but I’m okay. Everything will be okay,” after a while he nudged Markus’ nose with his own and when he saw him smiling, he kissed him lightly on the lips.

“That’s good, I’m happy to hear that,” Markus said and then he hugged Connor.

Sumo barked at them trying to get their attention and Connor chuckled.

“Take a shower and I will feed Sumo. You can borrow some clothes from my room.”

Markus kissed him again and after that they parted. Connor saw him entering the bathroom and he sighed. He looked at Sumo and the dog only waved his tail at him.

“You miss Hank, don’t you?” he patted the dog on his head and then gave him food.

He went to his room and lied down. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. Earlier at the station he went back to the interrogation room after he had checked the businessman’s case files again. Unfortunately, his father’ killer only gave them vague appearance of their dealer. No name, only the information that he had a lot of money and wanted to distribute Thirium throughout the entire city.

He was waiting for Markus in the bed and when the man came he only opened his arms invitingly and Markus kissed him again.

“You’re doing that again,” Markus said while he was looking at him, his head propped on his hand.

“Doing what?” Connor asked, looking into Markus’ eyes.

“Thinking about something that you shouldn’t,” Markus teased and then his fingers brushed through Connor’s hair. ”I’ve never told you but I like your curls.”

Connor chuckled and he nudged him with his leg.

“Stop it, you sap.” He knew he was probably blushing but he didn’t mind Markus’ hand in his hair.

“Seriously, I really like them, all messy.”

Connor had enough of this so he pulled Markus towards himself to kiss him more. He felt Markus messing his hair even more and he chuckled again into the kiss.

There was something so domestic and warm in all these gestures that Connor felt like he and Markus were dating for ages, not for few weeks. He was so happy.

That’s why when Connor was lying in the middle of the night, awake in Markus’ arms, being warm from all their kisses and touches, he felt really awful.

Because when the morning came he gave Markus one last kiss on the temple and left the house.

 

***

 

Connor had a good memory so it wasn’t so hard to rectrack his way back to Kamski’s house. He bought a cup of coffee at the gas station but it didn’t help him much. He was still drowsy after he had to leave the house so early.

He left Markus a note that he went to visit Hank but he knew that Markus will quickly realize that something was wrong. He was not stupid and he already suspected that Connor would do something reckless.

He felt terrible about doing this but he had to know the answers and he knew that Kamski wouldn’t cooperate with FBI.

Kamski was a creep, and the fact that he knew Connor’s name made him shudder. He must have known something and only gave him hints so that Connor would return. Not to mention Chloe. Connor still didn’t know if this was the same girl that he had met at the station.

He knew that Fowler and Hank equally will be mad but he had to check this.

He parked Hank’s car and took a deep breath. He could do this. He put his gun in the holster and left the car.

The surroundings didn’t change, there was still a lot of snow and the house was outstanding like the last time. He rang a doorbell. To his surprise no one opened. He pushed the door - it was open. With his hand on the gun he went inside.

“Hello? Is anybody home?” He heard nothing. He went further in. “Mr Kamski? Are you there?”

The anteroom was empty but he saw a light in the room with the pool. It wasn't so early so maybe Kamski was taking a swim. Connor entered the room carefully.

“Detective, what a surprise.” Suddenly Connor heard a voice behind him and turned around. He saw Kamski standing near the doorway. When did he come? “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Connor still had his hand on a gun. Kamski seemed unarmed but he could never be sure with that snake.

“I think you know exactly why I am here, Mr. Kamski.”

“Friendly visit?” Kamski joked but Connor frowned. Time to stop playing nice.

“I went again through one of our victim’s files. Turned out he was your sponsor for Thirium study but now he’s dead, killed by the same thing he sponsored. It sounds suspicious, isn’t it?” Connor carefully watched  as Kamski started slowly walking near the edge of the pool.

“Yes, I had a sponsor but it still doesn’t mean that I’ve killed him,” Kamski said calmly.

“Mr. Kamski, stop playing your games with me, it won’t end good for you.”

Kamski smiled viciously to him and Connor shuddered. He didn’t enjoy that conversation as he was sure that Kamski was still playing his sick game with him. The question was, who was going to win? Connor had to change his approach.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened and Chloe came. Connor still wasn’t sure if she was the Chloe he’d talked with. The woman looked different thought than the last time he saw her here. She seemed more lost and troubled.

Connor also noticed that Kamski tensed.

“Elijah, this has to stop…” she murmured while she grabbed her head.

“Chloe, dear, go back to your room,” Kamski said trying to sound calm.

“I hear them again… the voices…” she didn’t look like she was listening to him. Kamski tried to approach her but then Connor noticed that she had a gun. He tensed as well and took his own gun out.

“Chloe, I think you didn’t take your medication,” Kamski tried to reassure her but she only shook her head.

“Chloe?” Connor asked her calmly. “It’s me, Detective Stern. We talked at the station few days ago, do you remember that?”

“The voices, they’re telling me to stop you… I don’t want this anymore, Elijah, please, stop this… tell them the truth…” she was so lost.

“What truth?” Connor asked while he tried to understand what was going on here. “Chloe, are you in danger? Is Mr Kamski hurting you?”

Kamski snorted and Connor stared at him. He didn’t know what was so funny for Kamski. Was Chloe a victim here?

“Chloe simply forgot to take her medicine-”

“Was she the one that visited me? Did you send her to me?! Is that why you knew my name when I came here for the first time?!” he almost shouted his questions but he was so frustrated. He had to know the truth.

“Chloe put the gun down-”

“Tell him the truth!” she was still aiming at Kamski and he put his hands up in a peaceful gesture

“Alright, I will, just calm down, dear,” she believed him and lowered the gun down. Connor was still looking from one to another, waiting for answers.

“When I created first version of Thirium I did it for Chloe. She’s... her mind is unstable and no medications worked. I wanted to help her so I started working on a new drug now known as Thirium. The only problem was that I didn’t have enough money to work it. I needed a sponsor. The businessman you mentioned earlier sponsored my studies. He had one condition, though. He wanted his son to be there so he could observe what I was doing.”

Connor frowned.

“He didn’t have a son.”

“Not a legitimate son. It was his bastard. He hid it well, no one knew about it. He was ashamed that he had a son with a whore but his wife couldn't have children and the kid… turned out to be a genius.” Kamski took a moment as he continued his walk around the pool. “He wanted me to teach him as he was also interested in these studies.”

“You told me that you preferred to work alone.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“You lied though, you had an apprentice.”

“I had but it's not like I wanted him. Consider him a mosquito, it’s hard to get those things away from you. Anyway, I didn’t teach him anything. He was only observing and I was ignoring him. When I created Thirium by accident I dropped the studies, just like I said. I only wanted to find cure for Chloe’s disease but I created something else that was too dangerous. I think Jack wanted to show me now the apprentice surpassed the master but he made a mistake in his recipe, it’s not perfect.”

Connor frowned. That name sounded familiar.

“His name is Jack?”

“Yes, he’s the owner of the Eden Club.”

Connor shuddered. Of course it was him.

“Young, short brown hair, I’m sorry I don’t have a photo,” Kamski joked but Connor ignored him.

_ Why a pretty boy like you is sitting here all alone? _

The one that was responsible for all of this was right in front of him that night but he thought that he was just Doug’s worker.

How stupid he was to think that Jack didn’t play any crucial role in this case.

“That’s not the end, Kamski! Be sure that the next time we meet you will be in prison!” Connor threatened but Kamski only smiled.

“Why are you so sure that I will let you walk away from here?”

Connor tensed again and aimed his gun at him. Kamski only laughed.

“I’m joking. I hope you will consider this as a favour. I mean, I heard that you’re suspended from this case so to be honest you shouldn’t even be here, right, Connor?”

The fact that he used his name made Connor sick, but he was right. He cursed and then looked at the poor Chloe.

“What about her?”

She still looked so lost.

“Miss Chloe? Will you be okay? Do you need any help?”

“Oh, don’t worry. She will feel better, I will take care of her,” Kamski went to her and she allowed him to take the gun away from her. Connor really wanted to help the poor girl but he didn’t know if Kamski was indeed hurting her of is she was  seriously ill. “She only needs her meds. By the way be careful, Detective. Jack might not be as smart as me but he’s still very creative.”

But Connor ignored Kamski’s warnings as he left his mansion.

He only hoped that he will never have to return here.

 

***

 

Markus went to the Hospital after he’s finished his work. He was anxious all day.

First he woke up to an empty bed. He felt betrayed as he wanted to wake up before Connor to make fun of his sleepy boyfriend, probably curled under the blankets with a really messy hair, but instead he saw an empty space beside him.

If he had woken up so early then when did Connor wake up?

He assumed that he went to work. Sumo had his food in the bowl and Markus saw some sandwiches made for him. He smiled but he would still prefer to have eaten with Connor rather than without him.

He went to Jericho next. North asked him about Hank and his health as she took a liking to the Lieutenant since their first meeting during Christmas. It was a weird duo, sometimes too dangerous and embarrassing when it came to his and Connor’s relationship.

Carl and Josh were worried too but he told them that everything was fine, the Lieutenant was a tough man and will be back in perfect health soon.

Simon asked him about Connor and when he told him that Connor was fine, he already felt like he was lying. He knew that his detective was still unstable. The fact that he saw his father’s killer face right in front of him and then he saw Hank almost dying was too much for him, and Markus felt that Connor was hiding something as they were kissing yesterday.

He had a feeling that he will do something stupid and his intuition never failed him.

That’s why he felt uneasy when he came to work and Nines told him that Connor wasn’t at the station and Fowler gave him a free day to rest and visit Hank.

That was suspicious, Connor didn’t tell him about that and usually he was the first one to know since they usually spend their free time together.

While he was drawing the identikit picture of the leader of the group distributing Thirium he couldn’t focus. The man in front of him killed his boyfriend’s father and even if Markus was a peaceful man he wanted to punch this asshole so hard.

He was trying really hard to keep his full attention on the drawing but he couldn’t stand the way the man spoke so carelessly about their suspect as if he was someone that was doing people a favour by distributing Thirium,  it made him so angry. Why did he kill an innocent man? A father of two children?

He realized that he broke his pencil, his drawing still unfinished.

Agent Perkins, who was present in the room as well, gave Markus a curious look.

“Mister Manfred, are you alright?” he asked and Markus cleared his throat.

“I think I need a little break.”

Perkins groaned and waved his hand.

“Just quickly, we need to put this fucker back in jail.”

Markus stood up and went out of the room. He heard footsteps and turned around. It was Nines. Markus didn’t notice Connor’s brother following him.

“Will you be able to do this?” Nines asked him suddenly. Markus blinked.

He forgot that Nines has been taken off the case and he could only watch from the room behind the glass.

“Yes, it’s my job-”

“I know but I’ve just seen you breaking a pencil with your bare hand.”

Markus sighed.

“Just… seeing this guy makes me angry. I mean… Well, you probably understand,” Markus knew that he was babbling but Nines nodded.

“Yes, I would like to punch this guy as well.”

“Exactly!”

“And then throw him at the glass in the interrogation room. Maybe he would bounce off back at the table.” The fact that Nines was talking about this with such a straight face made Markus chuckle. He felt way better.

“I see now the resemblance between you and Connor. You two are obviously different but you have similar sense of humour. Thank you, I can finish now,” he wanted to go back but Nines grabbed his arm.

“Markus, will you visit Hank today? I’m just worried that Connor did something instead of checking on Hank…”

Markus nodded.

“I will, thank you Nines.”

When he finished the drawing he sent a message to Connor.

He didn’t respond so when he went to the hospital he knew one thing - Connor obviously did something stupid and seeing Hank’s face with his arms crossed he was almost 99% sure.

“Alright, where is the little shit?”

Maruks sighed and Hank cursed.

“Fucking hell, I knew it.”

 

***

 

Connor felt awful when he saw a message from Markus. He simply asked him where was and he wanted to respond to him so badly but he didn't want to lie to him so he decided it was best to ignore the message for the time being.

He took a deep breath and got out of Hank’s car. He took his gun with him.

The Eden Club was open even though it was an early evening. Some people were dancing, some were talking while sipping their drinks. 

Connor decided to do the same thing he did last time.

He went to the bar and ordered a drink. He wasn’t sure if this would work. After all, he was here once after his first visit and he hadn’t seen Jack. He didn’t know if he would be lucky today.

“Why a pretty boy like you is sitting here all alone?”

There he was. The same phrase, the same person.

Connor turned to face Jack. He was wearing a jacket, his hair messy and brown, and he was smiling. Connor couldn’t believe that he was not only responsible for creating Thirium that killed so many people but also for freeing his father’s killer from prison.

“I’m waiting for you,” Connor answered and Jack chuckled.

“I feel flattered, I didn’t know I was your type.”

“Oh, you know, young and crazy killers are totally my type.”

“You like to play with danger?” Jack got closer to him  watching him carefully with his green eyes.

“And why do you think I became a detective?” he said quietly and put his hand on his gun. Jack smiled to him.

“You know that if you shoot me, my bodyguards will kill you in one second.”

“Then maybe let’s go somewhere where we could be alone,” Connor proposed.

Jack, still maintaining eye contact with Connor, stood up. Connor removed his hand from the gun and went after him. They were going the same route Jack led him the first time when they caught Doug.

“Usually I would take you to my office, it’s really cosy, but I decided that the place from our ‘first date’ would be better!”

They went to the same hangar and Jack turned around.

“So, who told you?” Jack asked, his hands in pockets.

“Kamski confessed that your father was a sponsor of his studies.”

Jack laughed and then grimaced.

“Kamski, that snake. He thinks that he's the smartest but look at him! He discovered a gem worth thousands of money and he decided to drop the studies! How stupid is that!”

Jack was obviously not a fan of Kamski but there was still a question about Jack’s father death.

“Did you kill your father, Jack?” Connor asked and the guy smiled.

“Oh, detective, you know how it is. It’s not like I wanted to. I mean, the old guy wasn’t so bad, he gave me an opportunity to study and after some nagging from my side he had agreed to sign up the papers so I could inherit some money after his death. When he finally signed them I put too much Thirium in his drink and you could say that I’ve killed him but at least it was a quick and painful death. You see, he didn’t wanted me to continue the Thirium studies even if I assured him that we would earn a lot of money, but it simply scared him. Unfortunately I needed his money to continue my production.”

Jack took out of his pocket a packet of Thirium. It was glowing blue in the dark hangar.

“But you didn’t create the same thing. Kamski told me that his version was perfect, you could take more than one dose,” Connor said calmly and he saw Jack grimacing again. He hit a nerve. He obviously had a ‘thing’ with being better than Kamski.

“That’s bullshit! His version wasn’t different from my own! I copied his studies in every detail! MY VERSION IS PERFECT TOO! It’s addictive, gives you more money, you get it?! The clients, they are always back! It’s like a drug but it helps people, Connor!”

This time it was Connor who felt sick.

“Jack, you’re helping people kill themselves.”

“Yes!”

“These people need help and you manipulate them using their weaknesses. That’s not helping.”

“I’m not responsible for their actions. I don’t force them! If they want Thirium I will gladly give it to them. Were you ever in need, Connor? Were you ever so overwhelmed with emotions that you wished that they didn’t exist?”

Connor saw his father in his memory and then a police officer.

_ I’m sorry, your father is dead. _

Connor saw Amanda in front of his eyes.

_ You disappointed me, Connor. _

Then he remembered all his sleepless nights and his nightmares with Nines’ face.

But then he saw Nines again.

_ I missed you so much, brother. _

His life wasn’t easy. He lost his parents, then he lost his brother and lost his self-worth. 

But he met new people. He wasn’t alone anymore.

He has Hank and Sumo at home.

_ I knew what I was doing, Connor, and I would do that again to save your stupid, reckless ass.  _

He has Jericho waiting for his every visit with the same enthusiasm.

_ Take care of yourself, Connor, and drop by when you’ll feel better. _

He has Markus who is there to support him at every minute.

_ I’m glad we met each other. _

He has Nines again.

“I was and, trust me, sometimes it was really hard for me to keep going on. I’d fallen so many times but I kept standing up, not giving up. I learned how to deal with these emotions and I met new people.”

Jack sighed and shrugged.

“Well, not everyone is like you. Unfortunately for you, I have to keep this between the two of us because you know, I have to keep this business going, and even though you are really pretty and I wish we’ve met under different circumstances, I have to kill you, you know.”

In that moment the guards came running  from different directions. There were seven of them and it was obvious that Connor didn’t have a chance.

He managed to shoot only two of them in the legs, he didn't want to kill them after all, but the rest of them quickly got to him.

They threw away his gun and grabbed him from behind, effectively immobilizing his hands. Jack approached him slowly with a smile and then punched him in the face. Connor staggered but he didn’t fall as the guards were still holding him.

“Too bad it’s the end of your story but, you see, Connor, you and the Police made quite a mess. You took away from me one of the best drug dealers, and I really wanted to create something bigger here. That made me really mad and someone has to suffer the consequences.” He came up to Connor and took his face by the chin to force Connor to look at him. “It’s a goodbye.”

But Connor smiled, tasting the blood on his lips. 

“You know, Jack, bold of you to assume that I came here without alerting anyone,” Jack’s eyes widened and then the guards looked around.

“FBI!”

Jack cursed and Connor smiled.

“Also, I have a boyfriend so you better take your filthy hands off me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor, you are so stupid... or maybe not because at least he didn't go alone. Anyway let me know what you think and... next chapter is the last one guys!


	11. That detective is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks.
> 
> THE LAST CHAPTER

_Few hours earlier_

 

As Connor was driving away from Kamski’s mansion, he called the last person on earth he thought he would call in this life but it’s not like he had another choice.

_“Is the apocalypse coming because I can’t find any other reason for you to call me, dipshit.”_

Gavin sounded humorous as always but Connor decided not to answer to their usual banter and got straight down to business.

“Detective, are you still at the station?”

_“Yeah, what the fuck do you want?”_

“Good, now listen to me. Are you still working with Agent Perkins?”

_“Well, the FBI took over your Thirium case, and because my responsibility was only to catch that fucker, I’m no longer part of it, but Perkins is still here.”_

“Listen to me, I know who’s responsible for distributing Thirium,” Connor said while he was still driving.

_“The fuck?! How do you know that?!”_

“Calm down. I need to ask you… a favour…” Connor felt so bad after saying these words.

_“Ohhh, now that’s interesting…”_

“Among the first few victims of Thirium there was a businessman whose death was pretty suspicious. Go check on him, he had an illegitimate son. The son is the same guy that I met at Eden Club. The one that we thought was working for Doug but it’s the opposite. He’s the one producing Thirium.”

_“How do you know that?”_

“I checked the businessman’ files and found out he used to be a sponsor of Kamski’s studies so I went to Kamski’s house. He confessed to me that the businessman had a son and that he was Kamski’s apprentice on his Thirium study.”

_“You’re dismissed from the case, aren’t you?”_

Connor was silent for a moment and he heard Gavin snorting on the other side. After everything he told Gavin he asked him THAT? Connor counted to ten to calm himself.

_“One word to Fowler and he could took your badge away, you know that, Stern?”_

Connor sighed. He knew that he was risking everything now but he also knew one thing - Gavin was a douchebag but he was a good detective and he would too do everything to solve a case.

“LISTEN,” Connor was already angry that he let Jack away and now Gavin was getting on his nerves. He took a deep breath. ”I’m on my way to Eden Club, so be quick because things might get pretty serious.”

_“Fuck, just…shit, Nines will kill me,”_

Connor frowned. Why did Gavin say that?

“Wait, why did you call him-”

_“Doesn’t matter, don’t get yourself killed, dipshit, we will see each other soon.”_

 

***

 

“Elijah, your car is ready,” Chloe announced and Kamski looked at her from his armchair. He was waiting for her.

Connor left his house an half hour ago so they didn’t have much time.

“Good,” he stood up. “I’m glad you are feeling better now. You scared me, back there. I told you to always take your medication. We don’t want that situation to repeat, don’t we?”

The girl only smiled to him.

“I only did what you asked me to.”

Kamski went towards her and put his hand on her cheek.

“But you did an amazing job. Poor detective was so worried about you that he believed in everything I’d told him. But that’s good, it’s exactly what I wanted.”

Kamski took his hand away and looked again at the frozen lake behind his house. It will probably be the last time he would see this view.

Because he was leaving this place.

He lied to Connor and he knew that the detective was smart, so it was only a matter of time before he realized the truth.

When Kamski created Thirium it wasn’t as perfect as he said. It was exactly the same thing Jack was producing right now. But he couldn’t risk his name over something so uncertain.

So he dropped his studies and let Jack take over. As he predicted, the drug became popular in a short time. He knew that Jack killed his father to have his money as he was observing his young apprentice even after he dropped his studies.

His drug was working, people started acting like emotionless machines and wanted more of it. Too bad that the second dose taken in a short span of time led to an unavoidable death. But Kamski could fix that, he only needed more time and assurance that his drug was working.

When Jack did his job Kamski knew that he had to somehow get rid of him, but, at the same time, he had to stay in the shadow to not look suspicious.

So he looked into the detectives working on the case using his network.

Lieutenant Anderson was one of the best detectives at the station. Divorced, his son killed in an accident few years ago, an alcoholic with depression. That’s all he found on him and Kamski knew that even if he was good, he wouldn’t be that hot tempered to solve this case as his young partner.

Connor Stern, young detective. Adopted by Amanda Stern who later gave up her parental rights, keeping only Connor’s brother, Niles Stern. But what interested Kamski was the fact that Connor’s and Niles’ father was killed by a drug dealer who was currently in the prison.

When Kamski saw these two he knew that they would solve this case at some point. But he needed to get rid of Jack first and as fast as possible.

He knew Jack was creating a proper gang to distribute Thirium in Detroit and then in all country. Using Chloe he contacted one of Jack’s dealers and suggested getting out of prison a killer who was previously a leader of the best drug selling gang. Kamski knew that to speed things up detective Stern needed some motivation to start acting and what is better than your father’s killer being involved in the case that you are responsible for?

The rest of the things played themselves out.

He was waiting for Connor to resolve things and for his visit. He played his little show to appear more as a person who only wanted to cure his loved one. That’s why he didn’t give Chloe her medications today.

He wasn’t sure if the detective bought it but, after all, he got his lead and went after Jack.

That’s why Kamski had to leave to continue his studies elsewhere now that he had a proof that his drug was working.

“Do you think detective will catch Jack?” Chloe asked him while he was going to the garage with her.

“Of course he will. He’s a great detective. Pity I won’t see it with my own eyes but I’ve got the feeling that me and detective will meet at some point in the future. But for now,” he opened the car. “I wonder about the weather in China.”

“Currently it’s warmer than here. Your private plane is already waiting for you at the airport,” Chloe joined him in the car and Kamski turned on the engine.

They left the mansion.

 

***

 

_Present time_

“FBI!”

The agents went inside the hangar and Connor smiled when he saw the panic on Jack’s face. He couldn’t run away as the agents surrounded them and blocked all the exits. That guy was done.

Connor quickly freed himself from the bodyguards that were holding him down and stood up.

“You lost, Jack,” he said. Jack tried to run away but he was quickly caught by the agents.

“You are foolish to believe that this is over!” Jack screamed but Connor only sighed from exhaustion. It was a long day and he had a feeling that it wasn’t over yet.

When he left the hangar he saw a car stopping. It was Gavin’s car and Nines was with the detective. He saw the angry face of his brother and he knew that he was in trouble.

“Connor! Are you alright?” Nines approached him and Connor smiled weakly.

“Just some bruises but apart from that I'm okay. And we caught Jack.” He was silent for a moment sharing a knowing look with Gavin.

“So, you’re alive, dipshit,” Gavin came up to them with his arms crossed.

“What were you even thinking, Connor? And why did you call Gavin, not me?” Nines asked him and Connor sighed.

“Because I knew how you would react and I needed someone who cared less.” Gavin raised his eyebrows at that.

“Well, it didn’t work exactly,” Gavin said awkwardly and this time it was Connor who raised his eyebrows.

“I made him tell me everything since I overheard him calling you ‘dipshit’,” Nines said and Connor looked at him surprised. Was he missing something here? Since when were these two so close? They only worked together on one case.

“Anyway, I feel that I’m in big trouble so go on, give me the lecture” Connor said and opened his arms.

“Oh, I’m not going to give you one. Just wait for your boyfriend,” Nines said a bit viciously and Connor paled.

“Wait, Markus is here?”

He got his answer quickly as another car, driven by Chris, stopped by. Markus got out of the it and he looked positively furious..

“Oh boy, I’m dead,” Connor said and smiled awkwardly at Markus who was going towards him.

“What were you THINKING?!”

Connor raised his arms in defence as he tried to say something, but it was the first time that he saw Markus so angry.

“I’m sorry-,”

“Oh, you better be! Just wait until we go to visit Hank-”

“Oh no…”

“Not to mention- wait, what is with your face?!” Markus went towards him and put his hands on Connor’s face to examine his cut lip. He forgot that Jack punched him. “Who did that to you?!”

“Markus, it’s nothing! I just exchanged some blows with Jack-,”

“Oh, I’m going to kill him!”

Markus looked like he was ready to go after Jack, who was currently being taken from the hangar by the FBI, so Connor grabbed him before he would do anything stupid.

“Hey! You’re not thinking clearly Markus!”

Markus glared at Jack, still furious, but after a moment he took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

“You are right, you are the hot tempered one, not me.”

In normal circumstances Connor would argue with that but well, after tonight… Markus had every right to say that. He was a hot tempered idiot.

That didn’t change the fact that the sight of furious Markus made Connor suddenly feel hot. He cleared his throat awkwardly. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Markus later on.

“Anyway, I’m glad this is over,” Nines interrupted their conversation. Connor frowned. He was glad too but there was something that was still nagging at him. He had a feeling that something wasn’t right.

“What is it, dipshit? You are so turned on by your boyfriend that you forgot how to speak?” Gavin joked but Nines only gave him a stern look.

“There is something that still bothers me… Something that Jack said,” he admitted, totally ignoring Gavin’s stupid comment.

“But we got Jack, you told me that he was the one producing Thirum,” Nines said.

“Yes, he was… But he said that his Thirium was the same as Kamski's. Kamski on the other hand said that his was perfect. Something doesn’t adds up here,” Connor looked at them.

“What if that snake lied?” said Markus.

“But why would he?” Gavin asked and then Connor realized what a mistake they have made.

Now it slowly became clear why Kamski dropped such groundbreaking studies - he simply didn’t.

“To make it look like it was all his apprentice’ work but the truth is... that Kamski was testing his product. We have to go get him!”

By the time they all arrived at Kamski’ mansion he has already left the country.

 

***

 

Before they stopped at the Hospital, they had to go to the Station to finish all formalities regarding the case. The FBI took Jack and other bodyguards but DPD was still involved in early stages of the case and had to file their reports. Not to mention Connor had to give his statement since he decided to take on Jack all alone… Well not alone because he did alert Gavin and then Nines alerted everyone because he was concerned for his stupid and reckless brother.

Either way, he ended up sitting in Fowler’ office with an innocent smile while Fowler was basically throwing knives at him with his eyes.

“Stern, the fuck did I tell you?”

“That I’m dismissed from the case, chief.”

“So what in the seven hells were you doing in that club?!”

“Visiting…” Fowler frowned and Connor smiled awkwardly. “Spending some time… alone and relaxing?”

“Cut the crap, kid! I know that you went not only to Eden Club but also to Kamski! Why didn’t you tell anyone about this?!”

“I wasn’t sure, chief, if my lead was correct. I knew that Kamski wouldn’t cooperate with FBI and that they wouldn’t find Jack as he was somehow… interested in me.” Gosh that sounded so awkward but what he should say?

Fowler sighed and leaned further in his chair.

“Shit, I could take your badge away, you know that?!”

Connor became serious too and looked at Fowler.

“I know that and I take full responsibility for my reckless actions. What I did was stupid and if you want me to give you my badge, I will do it without arguing, chief.”

Fowler looked at him and cursed.

“You are young, Connor, and too reckless. You need to start thinking about others. We are a team, have some faith in us.” He was silent for a moment. “You will be a great detective one day, maybe even lieutenant but you have to grow up, kid. Just because this creeps were… interested in you… doesn't mean that you have to solve this case alone.”

“I understand that.”

“Well, probably Hank will give you a hell of a talk so my job here is done. Because he’s forced to recover both of you idiots will do paperwork. No cases for a month. That’s your punishment and it should be way more serious, so be thankful kid!”

Connor exhaled. For a moment he was seriously afraid that this was over and Fowler only called him to give back his badge. Thankfully he could work again.

“Thank you chief!”

Fowler only waved with his hand.

“So, it was all done by that young kid? Shit, this world is going down,” Fowler said while he was looking at a case file.

“I believe he was somehow used and manipulated by Kamski,” Connor admitted.

“And of course the most responsible one disappeared. The FBI is still looking for him so let's hope those fuckers will do their job.”

If only Connor had realized earlier that Kamski basically made them all play his sick little game. Was Chloe even sick or was she just acting?

“Kid, I know that look. Don’t blame yourself. Despite that mess you did a good job. At least this shit is no longer distributed.”

For now, but the question was - for how long?

 

***

 

While Connor was talking with Fowler in the office Markus was waiting for him so he could take him to the Hospital to visit Hank. He knew that if he hadn't waited Connor would have probably run away to avoid Hank's wrath.

Oh and he should be scared. The last time Markus saw the Lieutenant he was absolutely furious.

“So?” Markus asked Connor as he left Fowler's office.

“He didn't took my badge away but I'm forced to do a desk work for a month,” Connor answered and he sighed.

“Be glad it's only a month. I would give you half a year.”

“Markus-,”

“Let's go, Hank is waiting,” Markus saw the resignation on Connor's face and he knew that he was acting coldly towards him but Christ, Connor needed to understand what he had done. Markus knew that Connor will get the real earful from the Lieutenant but that didn’t mean that he didn't want a part in this as well.

The ride to the Hospital was awkward and silent and Markus from the corner of his eye saw that Connor was fidgeting with his fingers. The detective was feeling guilty and nervous.

Good.

Markus was glad that Connor was the one that opened the door to Lieutenant's room because Markus wasn't sure if he would have been able to doge that flying empty plastic bottle of water.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!”

“Hank, don't shout, the nurse-,”

“I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT A NURSE! I ASKED ONE THING OF YOU - TO NOT MAKE ANYTHING RECKLESS AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! THE EXACT OPPOSITE!”

Connor sighed. He looked like he wanted to run away but he went to Hank's bed and sat next to him despite the outbreak of anger.

“AND YOU!” Suddenly Hank's attention was on Markus and he shuddered, “You promised me to watch over him!”

So now it was his fault?!

“Lieutenant-,”

“Hank, I'm sorry,” Connor interrupted and Hank looked back at the detective. “I acted reckless, just like you always told me, and I know I promised you to be more reasonable… But this case was slowly eating me alive and when you were shot,” For a moment Connor had to stop and his voice was quivering. “I had enough of feeling helpless. So when I saw that I had a lead I did the stupidest thing I could have and went to Kamski and then to Jack alone. I didn’t think how dangerous it was. I only wanted to catch the guy who was killing innocent people and who almost took you from me…,” Connor took a deep breath and had to pause for a moment. Markus noticed that Hank didn't look that furious anymore. “I'm still not used to the fact that there are people concerned about me… people who will miss me when I die and… I'm sorry, I was stupid and reckless.... It’s just part of my character… I think”

Connor's voice shuddered and he wiped away a single tear that gathered in the corner of his eye. He was finally realizing what he did. Hank sighed.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I know…”

“Nines was furious too that from all the people you chose to contact Gavin.”

“Yeah, he already told me that…”

“Not to mention that you and Markus will probably have a long talk too,” Hank looked at Markus and Markus only blushed slightly. Damn right, he was not finished with Connor.

“I still don't get why he didn't broke up with me,” Connor joked and even Hank smiled.

“Well, that's because at this point we are all used to your stupidity,” Markus answered and this time all three of them chuckled.

“So… are you still mad at me?” Connor asked Hank.

“Damn right I am! But maybe a bit less than before. I can't wait to leave the hospital and I still need my partner at work.”

“Fowler gave us a month of paperwork,” Connor said and Hank cursed loudly. Markus was glad they returned to their regular banter.

“Alright kids, get the fuck away from my eyes. I need to take a nap, I didn’t sleep because of you, you idiot!” Hank pointed his finger at Connor. Detective only smiled lightly and nodded. Markus waited for Connor to say his goodbyes to the Lieutenant and then they left the room.

After another awkward ride they were finally at Connor’s place. Connor opened the door and was greeted by a very happy Sumo. The dog barked at the sight and Connor crutched down to pet the dog. Markus closed the door and took off his coat.

“I’m going to take a shower… Or maybe you want to go first?” Markus asked and Connor immediately looked at him uncertain. He was still battered after the fight but at least his lip was taken care of when they were in the hospital.

“Markus… We need to talk. You are clearly still angry at me.”

Markus took a deep breath. He thought that maybe this could wait until morning as both of them were tired but maybe they it would be better to talk now.

“Well, are you surprised, Connor? I was worried about you. I woke up to an empty bed this morning. You weren’t there and I thought that maybe you just left to visit Hank… or maybe went to the police station as it is your second home now… but then Nines asked me about you and I just knew that you did something stupid.”

Connor bit his lip and then he sighed.

“I can’t reverse the time Markus… and I don’t regret what I did.”

Markus wanted to throw his arms up in irritation. Did he not understand what he had done?

“See, Connor this is a problem-”

“But! I can learn from this… From now on I will tell you everything… I mean, you already know everything about me. You know my past, my family, now you only need to get to know my feelings as well. After everything I did today Markus I know that you are angry with me, you have every right to be, and hell, if you want to break up with me, I will understand…”

“Jesus Christ, Connor! That’s not what I-”

  
“Yet I just want you to know that you are the best thing that happened to me since I started working as a Detective. I mean all the people I work with, Hank, then the Jericho... made me so happy these past months... and then there is you. I am a reckless idiot, Markus, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings today. I love you.”

Markus really wanted to give Connor one hell of a talk, but after hearing his words the scolding speech he practiced during the time Connor was gone, just vanished from his mind.

He only saw Connor, standing awkwardly in the middle of Hank’s living room, clearly feeling guilty and sorry. Yet he was so open with his feeling and his eyes didn’t leave Markus even for a moment.

He said ‘I love you’ to him and he mean it, Markus knew that.

Few seconds passed and Markus noticed that Connor was getting nervous.

“Markus?” he asked him in uncertain voice but Markus didn’t say anything.

He went to Connor and gave him a hug that he was dying to give him the whole day. God, Connor was such an idiot but he was a bigger idiot himself for thinking that he could be angry at Connor this long.

“You are an idiot for even thinking that I could break up with you, Connor,” Markus said to him, putting one of his hands in Connor’s soft locks and the other on his back. He felt that Connor’s body slowly relaxed and he returned the hug.

“Well, I deserved that,” Connor chuckled.

“Not after dropping the ‘I love you’ bomb, you idiot,” Markus joked and he felt that Connor slightly pushed him away, to look into his eyes.

“But, do you-”

Markus only gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Of course I love you too. Hell, I wanted to tell you that for a long time, yet again you were first.”

There it was. A true and beautiful smile on Connor’s face. Even after the long and tiring day he was still looking handsome in Markus’ eyes.

“Well, if you want to stay with me, we still have plenty ‘first’ things to do,” Connor said and put his hands on Markus’ cheeks with intention to kiss him again. Markus smiled charmingly.

“You and your flirting.”  
  
“Me and flirting? Honestly, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, like you weren’t flirting with me since that day you visited Jericho for the first time.”

“I wasn’t! You imagined that!”

Markus once again gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You are adorable.”

“Adorable?! Oh, I’m far from that.”

Connor pulled Markus towards himself and gave him a longer kiss. Markus smiled feeling Connor’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He put his hands on Connor’s hips to pull him closer and also to play slightly with his belt.

Connor finished the kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

“We should go to the bedroom.”

Markus gave him a cocky smile.

“Bedroom? Tired already, detective?”

Connor smirked to him, walking with him slowly to the room.

“Tired? Please, I’m only getting started.”

 

***

 

Connor joked that he had only a month of desk work but for him it was the longest month of his life. Not only he had to do boring reports but he also was doing everything Hank asked him. He knew that the Lieutenant was making his job harder because he wanted to show him how stupid he was and Connor learned his lesson. Never again.

Only two more days and he was back in the field.

Things in his life became better after his stunt. He was still living with Hank, helping the Lieutenant while his arm was healing. Some nights he spent at Markus’ place as they were still together.

Fortunately Hank only caught them making out in his kitchen only once so he didn’t throw Connor away. Connor was glad he didn’t know about the couch.

Apart from his love life his relationship with Nines improved too and today he agreed to meet his brother so they could go visit their father’s grave. They haven’t done that together in years and it was finally a time to pay their respects.

They agreed to meet at the station before Connor’s shift and Connor was surprised when he saw Nines talking with Gavin once again. There was something suspicious about their relationship.

“Okay, are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on between you two?” Connor asked and crossed his arms, looking between the two men.

“Not your business, dipshit-,”

“We slept together once.”

Connor, shocked, looked first at his younger brother, then at Gavin.

“Did you seduce my younger brother?!” Connor pointed a finger at Gavin and the detective stared at him stunned.

“What?!”

“How could you! You-!”

“It was actually me,” Nines added and Connor’ eyes snapped back to him. “It was after we had our fight. I went to a bar, came across Gavin there. We were drunk but it was me who insisted. We only did it once.”

Connor blinked stupidly. It was too early for such revelations and he only had one cup of coffee. He promised Markus to drink less of it but currently he would die to get another one, or maybe three while he was at it.

“Well… okay, it’s your life, bother.”

“Wait, now you are okay with this?!” Gavin looked outraged at Connor and if eyes could kill, Gavin would be dead now.

“It won’t happen again,” Nines added and now Gavin was gaping at him. What was even more funny was that Nines simply ignored him and left the station with Connor. Connor wished that Hank saw this.

After that they went to the cemetery together, and pretended like the previous conversation didn’t take place. Connor was glad. He didn’t want to imagine his brother with Gavin anymore.

 

***

 

“But seriously from all the people, WHY GAVIN?!”

Connor was currently taking a walk with Markus. They agreed to meet in the Jericho and the painter was laughing at Connor’s story.

“I don’t know, you have to ask your brother. It was his choice.”

Connor only groaned.

“I don’t want to. I hope it was the last time I had to picture them together.”

“Well, let’s hope it was. You don’t want Gavin to be your brother in law.”

Connor opened his mouth and blinked in surprise.

“Markus, don’t even joke about that!” he lightly punched Markus’ arm and Markus laughed.

“What are you two laughing about?”

Markus and Connor turned around to see Simon, North and Josh approaching them. They were all smiling at them.

“I’m making fun of Connor’s future brother in law,” Markus joked and Connor once again rolled his eyes.

“And when will Connor be our brother in law?” North teased and put her arm around Connor’s shoulders. The detective smiled and then crossed his arms.

“Yeah Markus, when?”

Markus’ face was priceless. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘stop joking’ but he was clearly embarrassed.

“I mean, Markus, you have to be careful. Someone might steal your boyfriend or he might get bored of you,” Simon winked and North laughed.

“Hey Simon, are you single?” Connor joked because the little shit couldn’t miss the opportunity.

Markus, fed up with all the teasing, simply went towards Connor and put his arm around his waist, freeing him from North’s grip.

“Guys, stop joking!” Josh said.

“Finally someone is taking my side!” Markus exhaled.

“Wedding is a serious thing! I still haven't planned everything! Markus where do you want to spend your honeymoon?”Josh asked him with a straight face and in that moment all of them started to laugh. Markus was so done with them.

It was still too early to talk seriously about things like this but Markus knew that one day he will ask Connor about this.

Or maybe Connor would ask the question first since the detective was always one step ahead of him.

But right now the arm around Connor’s waist and the relaxed smile on his handsome face were enough. They were alone again for a moment, going slowly to the dining room where they were supposed to have a dinner with Carl, when Markus stopped.

“What?” Connor asked him. Markus simply smiled to him and kissed him again on the lips.

“Nothing, I’m just happy, that’s all.”

Connor smiled to him. He was looking better nowadays without the dark circles under his eyes. Markus was glad that he no longer had nightmares.

“I’m happy too.”

 

***

 

After a month of silence and the hellish desk work Nines told Hank and Connor that FBI finally had a lead on Kamski and they found out that he was in China. But knowing that snake he was probably already packing his things and leaving for another country.

Hank knew that Connor was feeling guilty about the fact that they didn’t catch that rat but fuck, it wasn’t his fault. He fooled all of them, FBI included. If only they found out earlier.

But that was not important to Hank anymore. What was more important was that after few days Connor stopped blaming himself for it and decided to move on.

Hank saw that he kid was better and started working on himself. When he saw him for the first time he took him for a prick with a stick in his ass. The white shirt, the straight posture and that goofy face with that stupid lock of hair on his forehead. Hank knew he would be a pain in the ass.

He wasn’t wrong of course but hell, he was so wrong about his character.

After all, Connor was still young and reckless but he was a good detective and a really smart one to that (even if he was still an idiot sometimes).

He was awkward, clearly not accustomed to spending so much time among so many people as he was a mess when it came to relationships and human interactions. But he was a good kid who only needed to learn few things. After months working together at DPD he was more open, spent more time with the officers and was Hank’s best partner.

“Lieutenant, I finished everything for today,” Connor said cheerfully because it was their last day of desk work.

“Alright, go. I can already see Markus in the doorway, you lovebird,” Hank shook his head with amusement.

“Right. See you later. And remember I’m making dinner tonight, no unhealthy takeouts.”

“Jesus, go!” Hank waved with his hand, trying to hide his smile. Connor went towards the door.

Hank, still in his post, crossed his arms and looked at his two idiots.

“You know Anderson, I only told you to get along with your partner, not to ‘adopt’ him,” he heard Jeffrey approaching but he didn’t acknowledge him.

But hell, he was right.

He didn’t like Connor at the beginning because of how much he reminded him of his dead son Cole. But Connor wasn’t Cole. He looked similar, but he wasn’t him. He was a different person yet still he somehow sneaked his way into his cold heart. He didn’t replace the emptiness Cole left but he somehow made it more bearable.

Looking at Connor speaking carelessly with Markus, their fingers interlaced on their way from the station, Hank snorted.

He didn’t know when or how it happened that Connor became somehow like a son to him. Maybe it was when he found him drunk on Cole’s death anniversary, maybe it was when they started living together, but Hank didn’t mind.

“Oh fuck off Jeffrey, what do you even know.”

After all, life was full of surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how happy I am that THIS IS OVER.
> 
> Starting this story I didn't plan to make it a case fic with a plot that was clearly too big for me and it was something new for me because usually I was writing some light theme things or just silly romcoms. I just want to thank my two betas - Darca nad Miho but mostly Darca who helped me a lot with this story and without her this would be a mess. Love you girls and thank you for all your tips! Also that little Reed900 was for you xD
> 
> I also wanted to thank all my readers! You guys have no idea how surprised I was when I posted the first chapter, went to bed and the next day I saw 100 kudos. IT WAS INSANE! That's why I want to thank everyone who stayed with me untill the end! Thank you for every kudos and comment! 
> 
> I started this story from Hank's pov and I decided to end it with his pov as well. It was a crazy ride with this idiots but I hope the ending was satisfying. I don't know if I will write another story, probably not so soon but we will see. It's not like I planned this fic XD   
> Thank you again and I can't wait to read your comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on a twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/AmikoRoyAi)  
> Follow me on a tumblr [Here](http://amikoroyaiart.tumblr.com)


End file.
